


入魔

by AvenLittlePomelo



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenLittlePomelo/pseuds/AvenLittlePomelo
Summary: ❗画风比较暗黑血腥甚至会有点变态⚠️容易引起生理不适⚠️未满18周岁的请点❌三观不正文里有魄魄/双北/晨鸥车反正就是自己心情不好图个爽的产物文/杨家小柚子
Relationships: 双北, 晨鸥, 魄魄
Kudos: 67





	1. 入魔（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章有杀人的描写，还有魄魄车，慎入！！！

01

刀划破身体的感觉是怎样的呢？

疼，非常疼，疼得人快要丧失掉所有的勇气，只想赶快把伤口捂住让时间倒流好装作一副什么都没发生过的样子。

可在疼痛过后又是强烈的快意，感受着血液从破裂的血管里涌出，感受着生命的气息开始一点点从体内抽离。吴映洁仿佛听到了耳边呼啸的风声，一瞬间她有了升入天堂的幸福感。

真好，就这么死去吧，她想。死了就不用再忍受那些辱骂、诋毁还有欺凌。她受够了在阴暗的角落里腐烂的人生，这样的她还不如就此死去彻底化作一摊污泥来得更痛快些。

鲜血顺着手臂流淌到吴映洁刻在一旁的法阵上，浓稠的液体沿着深深浅浅的凹槽蜿蜒汇聚，最后汇合成一个诡异的图案闪出妖冶的光芒。

这是一个召唤法阵，以鲜血为引呼唤恶魔的法阵。

它的出现其实是个意外。

今天吴映洁原本是想自杀的，但是当她拿起刀准备划开自己的手臂时，她的脑海里突然闪过一个不知从哪看到过的法阵。于是她花费了一些功夫把这个法阵刻在了地上。有些老旧腐朽的木质地板在尖刀的刺划下发出痛苦的呻吟，木屑飞溅，破碎的残躯最后印下了一个扭曲的印记。

……

这一切果然都是假的吧。吴映洁躺倒在地上暗笑自己的天真，如果是真的就好了，如果是真的，她一定要让恶魔杀掉所有欺侮和嘲笑她的人。她要让那些无知丑陋的人付出生命的代价！

血液流失得越来越多，吴映洁开始有了些眩晕感，就在她怀疑自己下一秒就要因为失血过多昏迷过去的时候，她的视线里出现了一团白色的光。

明明是恶魔，却还闪着白光，好讽刺。这是她唯一的想法。

白光散去，一个全裸的男人正趴伏在地上舔舐着法阵上的鲜血。舌头沾到血的那一刻，男人的脸上露出了陶醉的神情，鲜红的血染上洁白的皮肤，男人就像一朵妖冶的罂粟，美丽却藏着剧毒。

吴映洁看着男人动了动鼻子，顺着血液流淌的轨迹一路舔上自己的手臂。湿滑的舌划过伤口，带来一阵疼痛的颤栗。

仿佛是找到了美味的来源，男人捧着吴映洁被割开的手腕来来回回地舔舐。男人的手是冰凉的，舌头也是冰凉的，一路舔过来带起一串的鸡皮疙瘩。吴映洁想把自己的手抽回来，却连动动手指头的力气都没有了。神奇的是手腕上的伤口在男人的舔舐下正一点点地愈合，原本在吴映洁耳边呼啸的风声也渐渐停息。

“就是你把我给召唤来的？”男人跪趴在吴映洁身侧，低着头面无表情地看着她，一双细长的眼睛冰冷得没有一丝情感，仿佛刚刚的迷醉都只是幻觉。一颗泪痣印在男人的眼角平添了几分别样的媚态，不得不说这位恶魔的皮囊确实好看，让人挪不开眼睛。

男人见吴映洁不说话也不恼怒，只把头凑到她的颈侧深嗅了一下，眉眼染上几分桃色：“我还从来没遇见过这么美味的祭品。这下何炅和王鸥再也不能嘲笑我遇到的尽是些垃圾货色了。把你带在身边以后就不会饿了。”

于是从这一天起，吴映洁成了白敬亭的祭品，从此要用鲜血饲养着这头恶魔。

而作为交换，白敬亭会为她完成所有的心愿。

“告诉我，你的心愿是什么？”男人的声音带了点蛊惑的味道，低沉的声线有着奇异的魔力，可以把人的注意力都吸到他所说的每个词句上。

“杀光，所有，欺凌过我的人！”吴映洁虚弱的声音里满是恨意，她一词一顿地把话从齿间扯出，如同利刃出鞘一般，缓慢而尽显锋芒。

嘴角微微牵起一抹微不可见的弧度，白敬亭俯下身视线与吴映洁的对上：“小事，一桩。”

02

撒贝宁感觉自己快要原地爆炸了。

M市有一名女高中生在家中遇害。犯罪现场血肉横飞，被害人死状极其惨烈除了面部还保持完整之外，身上没有一块好肉。

凡是见到凶案现场的警员无不第一时间把胃里的存货交代了个干净，就连见惯了风浪的法医杨蓉都扶着墙边吐边说：“这得是多大的恨才能干出这样的事儿来。”

“不是人。能干出这事儿的绝对不是人。”撒贝宁忍不住瞄了现场一眼，立马转身又是一阵干呕。最后他实在是忍不住，关上了房门，在做好心理建设之前，最好还是不要进去取证了。

死者的父母是案发现场的第一目击者，看到这样的场景早就受了刺激被送进了医院。报案的是死者家的邻居。据说是早上听到了隔壁撕心裂肺的叫声吓得报了案。

“昨晚人还是好好的，今早就成了这样。更绝的是，这么大的动静家里的父母包括周围邻居居然全都不知道，直到今天早上才闹了这么一出。”魏大勋刚问了一圈周围邻居回来，脸上写满了不可思议，“嘉尔带着报案的人去做笔录了。那大妈一个劲儿地问到底发生了什么事儿，那一脸八卦的模样真是让人不知道该说些什么。我倒也想让她瞅瞅，可不就怕她承受不住，一下子就也跟着去了嘛。”

“大勋！”撒贝宁皱着眉头不让魏大勋再继续说下去，“吐得差不多就可以准备取证了。等一下回警局之后这次出任务的都去做个心理疏导。我估计全员回家都得做噩梦。”

魏大勋得了指令，赶紧掏出手机去给这次出任务的同事发私信转达撒队指令。

杨蓉不知道想到了什么，用手肘捅了捅撒贝宁对着他小声嘀咕，“你说这个跟十五年前的那件事有没有什么关联？”

撒贝宁听闻心里头咯噔了一下整个人生出了一种不祥的预感，他眯着眼睛面无表情道：“我不知道……希望……没有吧。”不过这话说得特没底气，连撒贝宁自己也都不信。

“若是那样怪力乱神的事再发生一次，我怕是真的会疯了。”杨蓉捂着心口，努力想把深藏在体内的恐惧驱赶跑。

那真的是一场谁都不愿提及的阴霾。

同时也正是因为这场噩梦，撒贝宁和杨蓉才踏上了现在的这条路。他们恐惧、害怕却也不甘心。他们一边渴望着可以寻找出当年的罪魁祸首，一边却又害怕着历史会重演。

人对于未知和死亡的恐惧，永远是最深切的。

03

华丽柔软的大床之上，白敬亭和吴映洁正紧紧地纠缠在一起。

在契约生效的当晚，白敬亭就替吴映洁杀了第一个人。

郝静，在学校霸凌吴映洁的女生之一。虽然不是带头孤立她的那个人，但却是一个非常恶心的煽动者。

那挑拨是非的舌头被白敬亭直接拔了出来，那喜欢指指点点的手也被白敬亭寸寸折断撵得粉碎。

惯常绊人的腿自然是没了用处的，没用处的东西剁碎了就是。

昨晚吴映洁是那场血腥盛宴的唯一观礼者。到最后她犹不过瘾，亲自提了刀，一刀一刀地砍在郝静的身上。鲜血将她浇了个透彻，沐浴在温热而又腥甜的血雨之中，吴映洁头一次感受到了活着的快感。

这样的吴映洁好像刺激到了白敬亭，他顾忌着不能在犯罪现场留下吴映洁的痕迹，所以强忍着冲动把她带回了他的别墅。

一到地方，白敬亭就把吴映洁压倒在床上，一口咬上了吴映洁的脖子然后扯碎了她身上的衣服。

双手攀上了柔软的山峰，白敬亭一边吸食着吴映洁身上的血液一边轻蹭着身下柔软的身躯。浑身浴血的吴映洁身上散发出一股颓靡的香气，让他情不自禁地想要攫取更多。

吴映洁在经过了最初的无措之后很快就明白了白敬亭的意图。她扔掉手里握着的刀，紧紧地搂着白敬亭的肩背，将他完全包裹在自己的气息里头，然后踢了鞋子张开双腿。修长白皙的腿缓缓盘上白敬亭的腰，像蛇一样越缠越紧。

白敬亭放弃了吴映洁脖间的风味，偏头舔舐她脸上沾染的血痕，似乎是嫌弃那味道难吃，他皱了皱眉头转而弓身吸食起她胸前的丰腴。灵巧而又冰冷的舌尖不停挑逗着粉嫩又精致的乳头，带着凉意的双手不断在吴映洁的身上游走弄得她喘息连连。

趁着吴映洁迷醉之际，他掀开吴映洁的裙底扯碎了遮羞的内裤掏出自己早已昂扬的欲望挤了进去。

撕裂般的疼痛拉扯着吴映洁的神经，让她忍不住痛哼出声。温热的液体让白敬亭的欲望进出更加自如。

撕扯的疼痛感让吴映洁浑身上下的细胞都叫嚣着畅快，活着的感触比以往任何时刻都要清晰。

“请狠狠地占有我吧。”吴映洁紧紧搂着白敬亭的脑袋，仰头喘息。

律动间破碎的呻吟声从吴映洁的喉间逸出，就像淅淅沥沥的雨点有一下没一下地打在窗户上。

冰凉的欲望在火热的甬道里头进进出出，吴映洁被困在这样的冰火两重天里头无法自拔。她还活着，她还活着，她还活着！她的眼角泛出泪花，头一次生出一种幸福感。

她想，她应该是爱上白敬亭了。


	2. 入魔（二）

04

恶魔的耐力果然是惊人的。那场情事从一开始的狼狈为奸变成了白敬亭的独家表演，直到天亮他才消停下来。

吴映洁感觉自己整个人都快被榨干了。反观白敬亭，一脸的神清气爽甚至还带了些吃饱喝足之后的慵懒。

“下一个，杀谁？”他已经有些迫不及待了。

吴映洁很想抓起一边的枕头扔他但是她连动动手指头的力气都没有了：“下一个过几天。后天周一我想去上学，去看看那些人的表情。”想到这里，吴映洁狠狠地瞪了白敬亭一眼：“我的校服都被你撕坏了，我明天穿什么去学校？”

白敬亭歪着头想了想：“问题不大，可以找何炅。”

何炅是恶魔里的异类，一般有家族世代供奉的恶魔都比较遵从本能，享受猎食的快感。而他却喜欢伪装自己在人类的地界生活。他说学习这些脆弱生物的文明，在名利场里头游走是一件很有趣的事情。人类若是将内心的欲望完全释放出来，将会比恶魔更邪恶。恶魔起码是坦诚的，他们遵从欲望热爱鲜血和杀戮却从不会掩饰自己。不像人类，表面上和和气气，背地里想的却全是怎么致别人于死地。

何炅把人类的文明带入了恶魔的圈子，有些大恶魔觉得有趣，便也会开始把自己伪装成人类的样子，过上人类的生活。只不过他们都是在恶魔界待着，常住人界的只有何炅、白敬亭和王鸥。

白敬亭和王鸥都是跟着何炅学习融入人类世界的恶魔。当然，受着禁锢的制约没有契约的允许他们也不能随意猎食人类，想吸食鲜血汲取力量还是得跟人签订契约。

白敬亭在来人界之前有很长一段时间都是在恶魔界饿着肚子。有时候饿得难受了就会去寻找别的恶魔打上一架，用鲜血把自己浇透，从中获取微薄的力量享受片刻的欢愉。再后来他开始不满足于这些微薄的力量，于是他只身闯入了人界，然后遇到了何炅。

白敬亭起身从衣柜里翻出了两套衣服丢到了床上：“先穿这个，一会儿我带你去找何炅。”

吴映洁颇有些意外地看着那两套做工精致的衣服：“我还以为你们恶魔都不穿衣服呢。我召唤你的时候你不就是光着的。”

“那是我在洗澡。”白敬亭撇过头去，脸上染上了一层薄薄的绯色，“原本是不穿的，但何炅说了，在人类地界就必须穿。”

吴映洁觉得白敬亭的反应特别有趣可爱，她动了动自己的身体，好像有些缓过劲儿来了，就向着白敬亭招招手：“我也要洗澡，你抱我去好不好？”

说是祭品，其实在这段契约关系里头吴映洁才是处于主导地位的那个人，当白敬亭从法阵出来的那一刻，契约就已经刻在两个人的灵魂上。吴映洁是饲主而白敬亭则是她饲养的恶魔，直到她死这份关系才会得以解除。

所以无论白敬亭愿不愿意，他都必须听从吴映洁的差遣。因此他不得不把吴映洁从床上抱起来带她去浴室洗澡。

当然，最令他郁闷的是没有吴映洁的允许，他想做点儿什么都不行。

05

白敬亭来访的时候，何炅正在家里听着CD品着红酒。难得有个空闲的周末，宅在家里一天也不失为一个好的选择。

看到白敬亭来，而且还带了个人来他是万分意外的。

“嗯，味道上乘的祭品，应该是少有的S级。”何炅只轻轻一嗅就判断出了吴映洁的等级，“运气不错啊，这么好的祭品哪碰上的？”

“召魔法阵。”

此言一出，何炅正摇晃酒杯的手顿了一下，杯中的红酒洒出少许，在他的白衬衫上头印出了两朵深红色的小花：“这年头还有人知道召魔法阵？我还当这东西早就失传了。”

何炅缓缓起身，把杯子放到了一边的茶几上，他一边抬手解开衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，一边低下头看着吴映洁：“据我所知，召魔法阵最近一次出现是在十五年前。小朋友，你今年几岁了？”

“我……两个月前刚过完十七岁生日……”不知怎的，吴映洁有点害怕眼前的这个人。她下意识地紧了紧搂着白敬亭脖子的手臂，把自己往白敬亭那缩了缩。

“才十七，还是个孩子呀。小白，你还真能下得去手。”何炅指了指吴映洁颈间的吻痕，对着白敬亭笑得一脸暧昧。如果他猜的没错的话，吴映洁很有可能是当年那个女人的女儿。所以他好奇地多问了一句：“你妈妈呢？”

“我没有妈妈，那个女人才不是我的妈妈！”听何炅提起她的母亲，吴映洁的眼里闪过一丝不悦，那个整日酗酒打她还管她要钱的女人才不是她的妈妈。她虽然不开心，但还是老老实实地回答了何炅的问题。因为她很清楚，眼前的这个人别看一副温温和和的样子，实际上非常厉害，是她绝对惹不起的人物。

何炅闻言脸上闪过一丝诧异，不过他没有再继续这个话题，只是心里暗自纳闷：当年那个女人那么爱她的孩子，可为什么吴映洁对她母亲的反应却全然是负面的？难不成是他搞错了？何炅摇摇头，索性不去想这些，横竖跟他没有关系。

他坐回了沙发，看着边上抱在一起像个连体婴儿的两人觉得有些好笑：“说吧，来我这儿有什么事？”

“她……校服被我撕坏了，需要一套新的。”白敬亭老老实实地交代了自己的来意，乖的像个孩子。

何炅一听这话，忍不住笑了出来：“哎呀，年轻就是好啊，血气方刚的。”他一脸调笑地对着吴映洁问道，“他是不是特别粗暴技术特差？”

这个问题过于直白露骨，吴映洁转过头去权当没听到。何炅本就没打算听她回复，所以也不在意她的失礼。只低头掏出手机问了一句：“哪所高中？”

“M市高中。”

“好嘞，我给你多准备点，小两口可以没事撕着玩。”

这话一出吴映洁倒是没多大反应，反而是白敬亭不知道想到什么红了脸。看得何炅是啧啧称奇，孩子到底是大了。

06

“尸检报告出来了”杨蓉拿着把报告书放在撒贝宁的办公桌上，自己拉了把椅子过来坐下来疲惫地揉着眉心。

撒贝宁跳过一堆专业术语直接去看总结：“这份报告没法用的。被害人舌头是被拔下来的，多处躯干无敲击痕迹推测是被径直折断……这些都太违反自然规律了。锐器刺伤八十一处……这得是多大恨啊……”说到后面，撒贝宁自己也说不下去了，抹了一把脸以手握拳敲打着自己的额头。

“果然是十五年前的那个怪物吧？”杨蓉有些害怕地环抱住自己，“还以为十五年过去了那怪物已经销声匿迹，没想到又跑出来了。”

“不，还是不一样的。”撒贝宁盯着尸检报告最后几行字摇了摇头，“凭怪物的身体素质是不需要借助凶器的。从他能生生折断被害人躯干就能看出他的力气仍旧很大。”

“你是说当时边上还有人，刀伤是人干出来的？”

“一定是这样。”撒贝宁的手指不住地点着，“所以我们就查被害人的关系网，查她跟谁有仇。就算抓不住那个怪物，我们也要把那个人给揪出来。”

撒贝宁的眼睛里头燃起了斗志，灼灼地烧得人心口发烫，杨蓉恍惚间仿佛看到了十五年前的那个少年。

“我们一定要抓住那个凶手，替我们的亲人报仇！”

昔日被自己隐藏的誓言又重新翻腾出来，杨蓉多少也回忆起当年自己的切痛与决绝，她点了点头把手覆在撒贝宁的手上：“好，就让我们一起把凶手抓出来，亲手处决那个怪物！”

十五年的岁月磨平了他们当年的棱角，把当初的血海深仇雄心壮志也都一并掩埋。追逐的真相变得越来越不可思议、越来越怪力乱神，他们也渐渐忘记了自己踏上这条路的初衷，变得日复一日机械度日。

仇恨渐渐消退，对未知的恐惧开始占据上风，于是他们约好了再也不提这事儿，就当当年的事情是一场噩梦。如今噩梦重演，他们说什么都不能坐视不理，或许这次是上天给他们的机会，他们必须把握住了。

“撒队，我去被害人父母住的医院探过了……”魏大勋推门进来看到屋里的情况一下就哽住了。他盯着杨蓉覆在撒贝宁手背上的手眼睛都快直了：“蓉蓉，你怎么……你怎么能这样呢？”

杨蓉连忙把手抽回来，不自在地摸了摸自己的脖子：“没有的事儿，你想到哪里去了。”

“大勋，把笔录给我看看。”撒贝宁适时出声打破了一室的尴尬。

魏大勋一边把笔录记录递过去，一边扁着嘴哀怨地看着杨蓉。

“那个……撒队，尸检报告在这了，您慢慢看。”杨蓉起身冲撒贝宁点头示意，然后蹭到魏大勋边上小声跟他说，“我在外头等你，一会儿咱们谈谈。”

“好。”魏大勋小声应着，用余光目送杨蓉离开。

魏大勋知道杨蓉跟撒贝宁之间有秘密。但是他从不会怀疑他们两个有什么。如果真有什么，当初杨蓉就不会接受自己的追求，毕竟跟自己这个愣头青比起来，撒队要成熟有魅力的多。只不过他时常会因为他俩的秘密而产生一种无力感。杨蓉有着不为人知的经历，可她并不想自己参与进去。


	3. 入魔（三）

07

从何炅的住处离开，吴映洁让白敬亭送她回家。

她住的那间破旧的小阁楼如同狂风过境一般一片狼藉，东西被翻得乱七八糟。显然，是她那个酗酒暴力的母亲来过了。昨天刻了法阵的那片地方此刻一片焦黑，就像是被灼烧过了一样，全然看不出原本的样子。

吴映洁回到家做的第一件事就是换衣服。白敬亭的衣服对她来说实在是又大又长，穿着很不习惯。

许是一直留心着吴映洁房里的动静，吴映洁刚换完衣服，郝娟就推着门进来了，嘴里还骂骂咧咧的：“死丫头你跑哪去了？给你介绍了新的男朋友你就这么放人家鸽……”后面的话被她咽了下去，只因她看见了白敬亭。

那穿着和通身的气派，一看就知道是有钱人家的少爷。郝娟上下打量着白敬亭，眼睛里闪出贪婪的光芒：“你是我家小洁新交的男朋友？”

白敬亭并不搭理她，只是低头看着吴映洁。他能感觉出吴映洁不高兴了，只要吴映洁一声令下他就立马拧断面前这个女人的脖子。

吴映洁伸手握住了白敬亭的手深吸了一口气，然后尽量心平气和地对郝娟说：“对，没错。不过你最好不要打什么歪主意，钱一分都不会给你。”吴映洁把第一个目标定在郝静身上不仅仅是因为她爱搬弄是非，更是因为她很不幸地跟面前的女人拥有了同一个姓氏，从这一点上来说，郝静也算是受到了无妄之灾。

郝娟，她吴映洁的母亲，一个酗酒暴力又贪婪的女人。她无时无刻不在想着如何从自己的女儿身上榨出钱来。郝娟会让吴映洁读书是因为吴映洁自己争气，获得了M市高中公费读书的资格。M市高中里头多的是有钱人，只要吴映洁能攀上一个，她这个母亲自然也能跟着享福。

只不过这个丫头实在是不懂事的很，迟迟不肯找男朋友，所以她只能自己动手开始拉皮条，好不容易找到个出手阔绰的，没想到直接就被吴映洁放了鸽子。

不过这些也都不重要了，眼前的这个男生明显要比那个秃顶油腻的暴发户要好上很多。

“你瞧瞧你说的那是什么话，我含辛茹苦地把你养这么大，你就这幅态度对我。”郝娟刚准备发怒，想到了还有白敬亭在场，立马换了副面孔脸上堆满了笑：“让您见笑了，我家这丫头任性的很，不过人还是不坏的。”

白敬亭并不理会眼前这个谄媚的女人，只转头对着吴映洁说话：“跟我住吧，这里太破了。”

郝娟一听，立马脸就拉下来了：“你这什么意思，随随便便就想拐人家好端端的女儿？老娘辛辛苦苦把这丫头拉扯大，你动动嘴皮子就想把人带走？”

“多少钱？”白敬亭掏出手机拨了个电话给何炅。何炅曾对白敬亭说，如果有人用诉苦来表达自己心中的不满，那多半就是为了要钱。钱这东西何炅不缺，如果白敬亭有需要可以直接找他。

郝娟看白敬亭这架势，就知道是遇上了只肥羊，眼珠子转了两转索性狮子大开口：“一千万！”

何炅接起电话就听到了那句掷地有声的“一千万”，他忍不住咋舌感叹，这人呐真是贪婪的生物。

“小白，你那里发生了什么事吗？”何炅一边问，一边仔细听着电话那头的动静，他听见吴映洁情绪激动地对着那个喊“一千万”的女人说：“不可能，你想都不要想。”莫非那个女人就是吴映洁的母亲？那这位小朋友可真是够不幸的。

“我要带吴映洁走，她母亲开价一千万。”

果然不出何炅所料，白敬亭这是遇见了一个贪婪又很有野心的人。“你把电话开免提。”

白敬亭照做了，开了免提把手机挪远了些。

“这位女士您好，我是小白的监护人，对于您开出的条件我表示拒绝。先别着急，目前您有两个选择：一个是拿着五百万让出您的监护权然后滚蛋；另一个就是我们一分钱都不会花，直接把您的女儿带走。别以为我不知道你打的算盘。吴映洁不值一千万，甚至五百万都是高价了。如果惹得我不开心，你不仅一分钱都拿不到，还会连怎么死的都不知道。请您慎重思考过后再开口。”

白敬亭听到何炅说吴映洁不值一千万的时候皱起了眉头，脸色很不好看，但是出于对何炅的尊敬，他没有出言反驳。他知道，何炅是在教他如何应对这种贪得无厌的人。

同样脸色不好的还有郝娟，她怎么都没想到对方竟然是那种会搬出家长来的乖宝宝。但是五百万让出监护权……郝娟咬了咬牙，觉得有些不甘心，可是再不甘心她也知道对方能给五百万确实是高价了。

“行。打钱吧。”最后她还是妥协了。

“别着急，等过继手续办了，钱自然就会到账。你没有选择，如果不听话，一分钱都拿不到。不要怀疑我的能力。”

“好。”

08

何炅原本只想着顺一下白敬亭的意把吴映洁的抚养权和监护权拿到手，却没想到有了个意外的收获。

“你说吴映洁是被郝娟收养的？”何炅听着电话那头张若昀的报告惊讶地挑了下眉，“那吴映洁的生身父母呢？”

“暂时还没查到，不知道她是哪来的。郝娟说是十五年前一个男人让她领养的，不过我觉得她说了谎。”张若昀看着手下传来的消息接着向何炅请示，“我还要继续查下去吗？”

“这事儿我大概有数了。你不用管，把手续安排齐全就好。不过既然她不是吴映洁的生母，那么这五百万她也拿不起。想个法子再套回来顺便把这个麻烦打发走。注意，低调点。”何炅把一切交代下去之后就挂了电话，他想了想决定亲自去见郝娟一面。似乎有什么他不知道的事情发生了，而这种感觉并不好。

何炅讨厌这种迷惑的体验，他向来把自己放在一个洞察者的位置。如今视线里头出现了阴云，他自然要亲手把迷雾拨开。

见到郝娟的第一眼，所有的事情在何炅的脑海里头盘成了严密的环扣。他没猜错，吴映洁果然是十五年前那个女人的女儿。

那个女人死了，不然何炅是不可能在郝娟的身上感受到潘粤明的气息的。法阵召唤很是霸道，只有召唤者死了被召唤的恶魔才可以和别人签订新的契约。这个法阵本身就是一种奴役和禁锢。

在很久很久以前，召魔法阵在人界很是盛行。人们召唤并饲养恶魔以此来作为一种争权的砝码。其导致的后果就是人界一片腥风血雨，会法阵的人因为争斗而几乎死绝。久而久之召魔法阵就再也没有出现过。大多数人都不知道这么一个法阵的存在，甚至不知道恶魔的存在。而小部分还传承了法阵的家族则会把它当做是一种禁忌给掩埋起来。直到十五年前，这个法阵再次出现。他的老朋友潘粤明也因此成了那个女人的奴仆，最后失了踪迹。

潘粤明自身是有供奉世家的。供奉世家的契约者向来优质。如今郝娟这样的劣等货身上有跟潘粤明签订契约的痕迹。那就只能是潘粤明在那个女人死了之后出于某种原因跟郝娟签订了契约并把吴映洁交给了她抚养。或许潘粤明自己也陷入了麻烦之中，不然他应该不会这么草率地跟一个低品级的人签订契约。

看着不远处醉醺醺的女人，何炅止不住地摇头。这样的人是他最为不屑一顾的，低俗无趣而且难吃。

何炅转身于下一个路口与那个女人分道扬镳，他有种预感，这个召魔法阵的契约很有可能会给白敬亭带来麻烦。不管怎么说小白都是他一手带大的孩子，无论如何他都得把人看好了。

王鸥和白敬亭的存在对于何炅来说是个意外。

何炅活到现在有朋友、有敌人，却很少有亲近的人。王鸥和白敬亭应该是这个世界上最靠近他的两个人。

在常驻人界之前的很长一段时间里何炅都是自己一个人过的，直到有一天王鸥的出现打破了他的宁静。

王鸥是一个很美的恶魔，而且是少有的又美又美味的恶魔。这种恶魔不是没有，但往往会被大恶魔们拢在手里当做货品来回交易。毕竟这样的存在对于恶魔来说是个不用受契约限制的能量来源，堪称祭品中的极品。

不过何炅对于这些向来不感兴趣，他讨厌把同类当做祭品。他可以大发慈悲地帮助同类，会毫无感情地杀掉同类，但是他不喜欢用“祭品”的称呼折辱同类。

王鸥与那些被称为“祭品”的恶魔不同的是她还有头脑。虽然她的实力并不强，但是她凭借自己的头脑逃了出来，逃到了何炅的领地。当然，她也是唯一一个成功逃脱的“祭品”恶魔。

大恶魔不是摆设，想在那样实力恐怖的恶魔手底下逃走就必须运用自己的智慧。恶魔虽然身体素质强悍，但是真正有智慧的却太少了。

比起比拼蛮力，何炅更喜欢用脑子解决事情。所以他很欣赏王鸥，因为她有这个头脑，有这个勇气，也有奋力一搏的决心。逃到何炅的领地是一场赌博，她在赌那些恶魔们会因为忌惮何炅而退避三舍，也在赌何炅会对她产生兴趣留她一命。

最后的结果就是她赌对了，从此摇身一变从一个“祭品”恶魔变成了恶魔界最强恶魔的助手。

何炅收养了王鸥，教她人界的文化，教她如何运用智慧让自己变得更强。而王鸥也没有辜负他的期待，变得越来越聪慧强悍。

再后来何炅带着王鸥来到了人界。

不是所有的恶魔都有实力到人界的，人界与恶魔的地界之间隔着一个很强的阻隔结界。即便是实力强悍的大恶魔也只敢在供奉世家的契约召引下来人界片刻，平日里是决计不敢硬闯的。

这道结界的存在对于何炅来说没什么用，但是却差点要了王鸥的命。不过她够坚韧，坚持了下来。王鸥到后来才明白过来，这个其实是何炅对她的一个考验。如果没通过，她会就此死去。只有通过了，她才会真正成为被何炅认同的同伴。

当然，成功穿过结界的她也一跃成为了恶魔界实力第二强的大恶魔。比起那些个因为被召魔契约召到人界死了主人又找到供奉世家缩回魔界的大恶魔来说，王鸥这个直接穿过阻隔结界的恶魔的实力才是实打实的。


	4. 入魔（四）

09

至于何炅为什么会收养白敬亭，那更是一场意外。

何炅是在人界遇到的白敬亭。那时候的白敬亭已经非常虚弱了。

出于好奇何炅救了他，在几番盘问下何炅得知原来白敬亭是凭自己的实力硬闯入人界的。他之所以会那么虚弱并不是因为阻隔结界的伤害，而是因为他并不知道要想从人身上获取力量就必须和人类签订契约。于是长期得不到力量补足的白敬亭营养不良了。

白敬亭格外的纯粹，在他的认知里只有对鲜血和力量的渴求。外界的那些条条框框他一概不知，支撑白敬亭前行的只有本能。几番权衡之下，何炅决定收养白敬亭。好歹白敬亭是这个世界上第二个完全依靠自身实力穿过阻隔结界的恶魔，第一个是何炅自己。

他不忍心看着白敬亭就此消亡。

这大概是何炅平生仅有的一次怜悯之心。

当然，相处的过程并不顺利，白敬亭初期不服管的很。一开始王鸥还能制住他，再到后面就只有何炅能跟他过招。

何炅也不手软，每次都把白敬亭打到快要断气了才收手任由他自己去慢慢恢复。能够强行穿过阻隔结界的恶魔没那么容易就死。

就这么来来回回拉扯了好几年，何炅终是把白敬亭打服了。白敬亭这个人非常简单，一旦被他认可了实力，他就会无比崇敬对方，对对方的话无条件服从。

自出生以来，何炅是唯一一个被他认可的恶魔，也是唯一一个实力碾压他的恶魔。

再往后何炅就轻松多了，他教什么白敬亭就会记什么，他说什么白敬亭就会做什么，听话的很。何炅说的那些个人界的规则白敬亭其实并不懂，但即便是不懂他也会听话地去遵从。

就这样，白敬亭从一只特立独行的野兽渐渐变成了一个可以接纳别人的人。他开始正视王鸥的存在并且将她视作亲人。看到白敬亭可以和王鸥友好相处之后，何炅就动了要送白敬亭去上学的念头。

白敬亭天然缺少一种对他人的关怀，他更多的时间是把自己封闭起来，关在只有自己的小世界里。或许让他接触更多的人会更有利于他打开自己。

就在何炅替白敬亭挑拣就读学校的时候，出了吴映洁用召魔法阵召唤出白敬亭这么一档子事。

何炅本以为白敬亭会因为不愿意接受契约束缚而吃尽苦头，可反常的是，白敬亭很自然地就接受了吴映洁的存在并甘心被她驱驰。这在何炅眼里是很不可思议的一件事。

或许吴映洁对于白敬亭来说是特别的，就好比每个人都会遇到一个对自己来说是特别的人一样。

这并不是什么坏事，反而会让白敬亭变得更好。

于是何炅大手一挥，索性就让白敬亭入学M市高中，跟吴映洁一个班。

10

吴映洁怎么也没想到，周一上学的时候白敬亭会跟着她一起。

“你们恶魔也是要读书的吗？还是说你就是为了粘着我？”吴映洁看着和她穿着同款校服的白敬亭，心里一阵小鹿乱撞。这家伙长得也太帅了吧。

“何炅说我需要上学来学习怎么和人相处。”白敬亭突然想到昨晚他向王鸥请教时王鸥教他的东西，于是有些僵硬地牵起了吴映洁的手，愣愣地说了一句，“不想离开你。”话刚说完，白敬亭的脸上就浮上两抹红云，看上去特别诱人犯罪。

吴映洁有些招架不住这样的白敬亭，她用另一只手抚着自己的心口喃喃自语：“再这么下去，我感觉我就要化身成恶魔了。”说到这里，吴映洁脑海里灵光一现，她轻轻甩动二人牵着的手，眼睛凝望着白敬亭：“以后你就叫我鬼鬼吧。你是恶魔我是鬼，我们刚好同流合污。怎么样？”

“鬼……鬼……”白敬亭反复咀嚼着这个称呼，觉得意外地顺口，“好，以后我就叫你鬼鬼。”

“那我就叫你……白白。”吴映洁喜滋滋地拽着白敬亭往前走，“白白快点啦，再慢就要迟到了……”话还没说完，她就被白敬亭打横抱了起来，“放心，有我在不会让你迟到的。”

于是下一分钟，他们两个就出现在了学校对面的巷子里。为了照顾吴映洁的体质，白敬亭特意放慢了速度。何炅告诉他恶魔的身体素质比人要强上很多，如果自己走得太快，吴映洁会承受不住的。

虽然他觉得吴映洁不是那么脆弱的人，但是保险起见他还是小心点比较好。

吴映洁在经过了最初的不适之后很快就缓了过来，让白敬亭放她下来。她可以感觉得出来，白敬亭为她放慢了速度。之前他带着她去杀郝静的那次，吴映洁难受得以为自己会就此死掉。恶魔的速度，果然不是人类可以体验的。

何炅跟白敬亭说到了学校要先去找校长，由校长带着他去见班主任。这是一种表明身份的仪式，虽然很不必要，但是可以省去他未来的很多麻烦。

白敬亭原本想带着吴映洁一起去，但是吴映洁告诉他这个流程得他自己一个人走，她去不合适。吴映洁想了想，让白敬亭弯下身子，然后自己安慰性地亲了亲白敬亭的唇角。

白敬亭舔了舔被亲过的地方，眼神暗了下来，吴映洁生怕他再生出什么别的想法，赶紧推着他到了校长室门口，然后小声告诉他，自己在教室等他。

当然，踏入教室的那一刻，吴映洁的心情就又暗沉了下来。撇了一眼自己被划得乱七八糟的课桌，又冷眼瞧了瞧被糊了泥巴的椅子。这些个千金小姐整起人来跟那些恶心低俗的市井小民也没什么区别。

吴映洁索性就靠墙站着，反正往日里也没少这么干。班主任不会在意她的死活，比起她这个没有根基的小女生，秦娜娜显然更害怕惹怒那些千金小姐。

“哟，这不是我们班的小野鸡吗？诶，你这身校服是新的耶，怎么，终于找到包养你的金主了？”坐在吴映洁边上的陈月珊转头看着吴映洁，笑得一脸嘲讽。

起初吴映洁跟班上的这群女生一直都是相安无事的。这群女生虽然漠视她，但是也不会主动来招惹她。会有今天这样的局面，全是因为刘昊然。

刘昊然是高她一届的学长，也是M市高中出了名的校草，为人帅气正直家世也好，各方各面都非常优秀。这样的存在，自然是全校女生心目中的白马王子。

其中最痴迷他的当属吴映洁班上的郭书仪。郭书仪是郭家的千金小姐，从小娇宠大的，为人冷傲眼高于顶，放眼整所M市高中，只有刘昊然一个入了她的眼。

而这样万分出色的刘昊然不知怎的对吴映洁产生了兴趣，他开始向旁人打听有关吴映洁的消息。于是全校的女生都炸锅了，纷纷把矛头指向吴映洁。后来刘昊然自己也意识到这么做给吴映洁带来了麻烦，于是他解释道只是觉得吴映洁有点像他的姑姑，所以心里有点好奇。

当然，这话说出去，有人信有人不信，只不过在此之后，大家对吴映洁的关注度就没有那么高了，只除了郭书仪。郭书仪很不满自己喜欢的人对这么一个野丫头上过心，所以开始有意无意地针对起吴映洁。郭书仪是班上女生团体的核心，她的态度摆出来，大家自然而然就跟着转变了风向，开始捉弄起吴映洁来。女生之间的摩擦班上的男生们全都看在眼里，他们没有一个人替吴映洁说话。毕竟为了一个不相干的人得罪全班女生并不划算，更何况他们中有不少人都是郭书仪的爱慕者。

一开始只是恶作剧，但当大家知道吴映洁的家庭情况之后，恶作剧就成了欺凌。女生们觉得这么一个低贱的人没资格跟她们同在一个班级。于是言语上的辱骂、肢体上的推搡就成了家常便饭。有些人的出身并未比吴映洁好上多少，只不过她们享受通过这种贬低她的方式来抬高自己。好像只要把吴映洁踩到泥里，她们就能变得高贵起来一样。

没有人能帮吴映洁，她陷在这样的绝境里头却找不到一个可以帮助自己的人。以前的吴映洁绝望极了，所以才会想要割开手腕结束自己的生命。但是现在不一样了，她有了白敬亭。

余光瞥见一个熟悉的身影，吴映洁的嘴角漾起了一抹笑意。

这抹笑刺痛了陈月珊的眼睛，这是她第一次被这个小贱人无视。于是她起身想甩吴映洁一个巴掌，手刚抬上去就被一股大力给阻止，随后剧痛袭来，陈月珊“嘭”的一声摔倒在了地上，发出了疼痛的哀嚎。

这一切发生得太快了，所有人都没看清白敬亭到底是怎么走到吴映洁边上的，就只看见他两指捏着陈月珊举起来的手然后把她甩到了地上。白敬亭还记着何炅跟他说的，不要在别人面前使出自己的力量，也不要在有外人的情况下伤人，不然会有麻烦。所以他强忍住想要捏碎陈月珊手腕的欲望，只是轻轻地把她往边上一扔。

“你没事吧？”白敬亭有些担心地看着吴映洁。他想说他可以帮她把欺负她的那个女人给杀掉。但是何炅说了，杀人的事儿不能够光明正大地说，只能自己背地里偷偷地做，所以他现在什么都说不了。

吴映洁看出了白敬亭的焦急，她安慰性地握住了他的手：“没事，你来得很及时，我很好。”

经过这么一出闹剧，大家一时间都被白敬亭给唬住了。班主任秦娜娜及时出面打了圆场，让班长送陈月珊去医务室，然后给大家简单地介绍了一下白敬亭。安排座位的时候白敬亭执拗地很，非要坐在吴映洁的后头。秦娜娜无奈之下只好给吴映洁也换了个位置。班上的众人这才知道郝静死了，警方对外的调查结果是郝静死于入室抢劫。平日里同她交好的同学个个都唏嘘不已，她们不知道的是有柄名为仇恨的尖刀已经偷偷瞄向了她们。


	5. 入魔（五）

11

“喂，小白，上学第一天的感觉怎么样啊？”王鸥掐着白敬亭到家的时间给他打了个电话。昨天她这个弟弟突然联系她问她该怎么和女孩子相处，王鸥就知道有情况了。她飞快地筛了一遍小白身边的人，最后联想到何炅刚跟她说的小白被一个叫吴映洁的孩子用召魔法阵召唤过去从此成了她的契约恶魔的事儿。看来这个吴映洁对于小白来说不单单是个祭品呀。

再后来她很耐心地跟小白交代了一些一起上学的注意事项，比如说记得帮她拿书包，一起走的时候要牵手，看到零食小吃店就问一嘴饿不饿渴不渴之类的。王鸥没有说太多，说得太多白敬亭反而会记不住，更高阶的东西还得靠他自己领会。

出于对白敬亭和吴映洁发展进度的好奇，王鸥第一时间打了电话过去关心情况。

“不太好，有人欺负鬼鬼，我不喜欢那些人。”白敬亭想到班上那群人对鬼鬼的冷嘲热讽，暗暗捏了捏拳头，“不过今天鬼鬼亲我了。”

“鬼鬼？”鬼鬼是谁？王鸥印象里并没有这号人物。

“那是我的鬼鬼，你不能叫，你只能叫她吴映洁。”还没等王鸥纠结出个所以然来白敬亭就急忙回复宣示主权。

好吧，恶魔的领地意识开始发挥作用了。

“那挺好的，既然吴映洁肯亲你，就说明她是喜欢你的。”王鸥点了点头，觉得白敬亭感情上的事情应该不用自己再操心了。

“如果她喜欢我，为什么不和我做爱了？还是说因为我太粗暴技术不好，所以不想和我做了？”

白敬亭的话成功让王鸥被自己的口水呛住了，她咳嗽了好一阵，赶紧从床上翻身起来：“什么？你们都做过了？”

动静惊动了外头的魏晨，他赶紧倒了杯温水端进来递给王鸥润润嗓子，自己则坐一旁帮王鸥顺气。

“做过了，我帮她杀了她讨厌的人。她就允许我喝她的血和她做爱。”白敬亭老老实实地把话都交代了，“我问她下一个杀谁，她却告诉我要缓缓，她是不是嫌弃我了？”

王鸥大概知道症结出哪了，她组织了一下语言，尽量简短地对白敬亭说：“小白，做爱这种事呢不是契约交易的一部分，而是情绪到了一定程度自然而然发生的事情。你多和她接触，亲亲、抱抱、抚摸她，然后自然而然地就可以发生关系了。并不是说你帮她杀人，作为交换她把自己给你，懂了吗。”

王鸥这边说着，魏晨就在一旁使坏地把手伸进了她的睡衣里，她瞪了魏晨一眼却并没有阻止。

“大概明白了，谢谢鸥姐，那我就不打扰你了。”恶魔的感觉是很灵敏的，白敬亭明显感觉到王鸥的气息紊乱了，边上还有衣物摩擦的声音。他想他要是再说下去多少就有点不识时务。

听到电话那头挂了，王鸥把手机往边上一扔没好气地看了魏晨一眼：“没事捣什么乱呐。”

“不是你说的吗，要多和她接触，亲亲、抱抱、抚摸她。”魏晨赔着笑靠了上去然后抱着王鸥吻了起来。

一吻结束王鸥也有些情动了，她翻身把魏晨摁在床上，跨坐在他的身上：“你完了，今天不榨干你老娘就白做恶魔了。”

魏晨顶了顶自己的胯笑得一脸挑衅：“你可以试试，看看谁先认输。”

12

这头白敬亭刚放下手机，何炅就又打电话来了。

“小白，吃过饭没有？今天第一天上学感觉怎么样？”何炅一边翻看张若昀传来的报告一边问白敬亭，“听说你今天把一个女生弄伤了，她惹你不高兴了？”

“还没吃，刚跟鸥姐通了电话。今天心情不太好，班上同学都不喜欢鬼鬼，我也不喜欢他们。那个女生她想欺负鬼鬼。”白敬亭回答完何炅的问题又想到刚刚王鸥的反应，于是连忙补了一句，“鬼鬼只能我叫，你叫只能喊吴映洁。”

好吧。何炅一边笑着感叹孩子大了，一边叮嘱着白敬亭：“那些人你不理会就是了，在学校要听吴映洁的话，如果她没有开口让你伤害谁，那你就只要保护好她就行了。不要做出过多的伤人举动。你们之前犯的那个案子还没完全消停，你要是反应太反常的话会有麻烦的。到时候可能会连带着吴映洁也会有麻烦。”

听到可能会给吴映洁带来麻烦，白敬亭立马把这些话都记在了心里。他想保护好鬼鬼，不让她受到任何伤害。

何炅又说了些注意事项，白敬亭都一一记在了心上。何炅无所谓吴映洁接下来会要求白敬亭去做什么。只要吴映洁别太过分，他都会跟着白敬亭一起好好保护着她。她现在玩的那些复仇的小把戏何炅觉得并没有什么。毕竟对于恶魔来说，看谁不顺眼都有可能要了对方的命更遑论是有仇。只不过他们现在在人界，行事到底还是要低调些。

所以何炅告诉白敬亭，不要用自己的手去杀人，而是要用工具。把这些伪装成人为的凶杀案，到时候处理起来也会方便很多。

这一次的案件警方掩盖成了入室抢劫杀人，但若是非自然手段使用过多，难免会压不下去，到时候引起了别的什么人的注意就麻烦了。何炅想起了自己那个不知所踪的老朋友，或许潘粤明就是因为行事过于高调而被谁盯上了。就是不知到底是何方神圣竟然能够囚禁住一个大恶魔。

13

接完何炅的电话，白敬亭这才觉得自己饿了。如今的他已经不能与外人签订契约获取力量，要想进食就只能对吴映洁下手。可是他又不想向吴映洁索取过多，他食量大，吴映洁会承受不住的。

白敬亭的烦恼没持续多久，何炅就替他解决了。何炅给他送来的管家到了。那个管家与一个祭品恶魔签订了契约。管家每天的工作就是照顾白敬亭和吴映洁，并且在白敬亭有需要的时候召唤祭品恶魔出来供白敬亭进食。而作为交换，祭品恶魔可以吸取管家身上的能量。

原本白敬亭对于管家的存在是很排斥的，但是何炅说了，他以前是一个人住自然是没什么问题，但是如今多了个吴映洁跟他住在一起，他不需要照顾可是吴映洁需要。

白敬亭觉得是这么个道理，于是勉为其难地接受了有这么一个管家的事实。

门铃响起的时候白敬亭跟吴映洁正窝在沙发上戳着手机上的外卖app挑挑拣拣选择今天的晚餐。听见有人摁门铃，白敬亭把手机递给吴映洁，自己起身过去开门。

“您好，我叫大张伟，是何先生请来照顾你们的管家。您就是白少爷吧，果然是帅气非常一表人才。哎哟那位就是吴小姐吧，真是肤白貌美机灵可爱。”刚一见面，那管家就开始自顾自地套起了近乎。

白敬亭看着眼前这个拎着大包小包还拖了个行李箱的人，不悦地皱起了眉头，但想到他是何炅安排过来的人，就还是让到了一边。

大张伟也不客气，直接走了进来自来熟地换起了鞋。“刚刚何先生还特地给我打了电话说你们还没吃饭让我来的路上顺便买点食材做饭给你们吃。听说这里没开过火，我就顺带买了油盐酱醋调料一堆，也不知道缺不缺东西了。一会儿要是做的不好吃，二位多担待着点。”

说完大张伟就放下了行李箱，拎着一个巨大的塑料袋进了厨房，留下白敬亭和吴映洁两个人面面相觑。

过了一会儿吴映洁突然笑出了声音，她的笑断断续续一节一节的有点像是鹅叫：“白白，刚刚那个人好有意思哦，是何先生找来照顾我们的吗？”

白敬亭见吴映洁笑得开心自己也跟着高兴起来，他把门关了笑着点点头：“嗯，何炅说我不会照顾人，所以还是请个专业的来照顾你比较好。”

晚饭非常丰盛，大张伟这个人虽然聒噪了点，但是厨艺非常的好。白敬亭陪着吴映洁少少地吃了点。人类的食物他吃在嘴里味同嚼蜡。他不像何炅和王鸥可以享受人界食物的美味，能勾起他食欲的只有鲜血。

白敬亭也是昨儿个才知道，获取力量的途径并不一定是鲜血，还可以通过吸食人身上产生的欲望、情绪来获取恶魔想要的力量。吸食鲜血其实非常伤害祭品，因为会吸走对方身上的生气。之前因着白敬亭没有在意的人，何炅觉得他通过鲜血进食也没什么，所以一直都没有告诉他。直到后来吴映洁出现了，何炅看出了这个女孩对白敬亭的重要性，这才特地打电话告诫了白敬亭最好不要再吸吴映洁的血，他会为白敬亭准备一个祭品恶魔专供吸血使用。当然何炅准备的祭品恶魔并不是他用强权掠夺过来的，而是通过契约的等价交换做的平等交易。

晚餐过后，白敬亭送吴映洁上楼休息，而自己则折返回一楼等待着大张伟召唤祭品恶魔出来然后狠狠地进食。他的胃口非常的大，一个祭品恶魔勉强能让他垫垫肚子。等他进完食之后那个祭品恶魔已经快站不住了。大张伟见状连忙给他补充了点力量。

“啧，白少爷这胃口也忒大了，看来得跟何先生说一下要多准备点备用粮。不然就这么逮着一个吃这恶魔也不用活了。”大张伟扶着那个祭品恶魔看着白敬亭离去的背影摇头叹息。把恶魔送回去之后，他就拖着他的行李箱到一楼白敬亭刚才指给他的房间去安置自己的行囊。做完这一切，大张伟郑重地掏出电脑把今日的工作情况做成了报告发到了何炅的邮箱里头。

看着大张伟最新发来的报告，何炅不住地点着手指。小白食量又见长了，就是不知这到底是好事还是坏事了……


	6. 入魔（六）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有魄魄车的描写

14

回到房间，白敬亭揉了揉自己的肚子，觉得自己还是有点饿。他刚刚特意留嘴了，不然这个祭品恶魔绝对活不下来。

这个祭品恶魔喂不饱他。

白敬亭唯一一次吃饱大概就是和吴映洁结了契的那天晚上。那晚他明明没吸多少血，但是意外地就有一种饱腹感。那是他从小到大第一次吃饱，而且足足饱了两天多。再结合何炅之前跟他说过的恶魔进食其实并不一定要吸食鲜血来看，他的饱或许是因为他和吴映洁当时正在进行的运动，又或者是因为吴映洁本身就有什么特别的地方。

白敬亭正躺床上胡思乱想着，“吱呀”一声门就开了。

白敬亭歪头去瞧，就看见吴映洁走了进来。

“怎么了？”白敬亭见吴映洁的神情有点沮丧，忙坐起来看着她。

吴映洁并不回答，只是脱了鞋爬上了白敬亭的床一路爬到白敬亭的面前定定地看着他：“你，为什么要吸别人的血？”

白敬亭不知道吴映洁为什么会突然问这个问题，只能老老实实地回答说：“我饿了需要进食，但我不能总吸你的血，这样对你不好。”

吴映洁眯着眼看着白敬亭，神情里多少有点怀疑：“所以前两天你和我在一起的时候都是饿着的？”

“没有。”白敬亭连忙否认，见吴映洁一副不相信的样子又赶紧补了一句，“我们做的那天晚上，我吃得很饱……”

“骗人，那个时候你才吸了我多少血，我看你刚刚都快要把那个人吸干了。”吴映洁猛地一扑，把白敬亭扑倒在床上，自己则居高临下地看着他。

“没……没骗你。”白敬亭觉得自己的身体里好像有把火在烧，“何炅说，恶魔进食不一定要吸血，通过别的……别的方式也行。”

吴映洁闻言立马压低自己的身体，鼻尖触着白敬亭的鼻尖与他视线相对：“那我们做吧。不准吸我的血，我倒要看看你是不是在撒谎。”

白敬亭感觉喜从天降，但是他记着王鸥说的要多亲亲、抱抱、抚摸对方，于是一把抱住了吴映洁，把她压向自己，然后吻上了她的唇。灵活的舌头在唇齿间来回交锋，两人的气息逐渐粗重，白敬亭的双手不停揉着吴映洁身体。他仅有的理智告诉他不能再撕吴映洁的衣服，他要温柔。所以他尽可能小心地解开了吴映洁衣服上的扣子，将手探向她赤裸的身体。解开遮挡风景的胸罩，攀上引人入胜的山峦。白敬亭的手指来回的在山顶画圈，山尖的小豆子在他的戏弄下胀大发硬。

吴映洁被抚弄得失了神，轻轻晃动着身体摩擦着白敬亭。

收到了吴映洁的暗示，那双攀过山峰的手便开始一路向下往幽谷探寻。褪下了层层的阻隔，美丽幽深的谷地露出了它的真容。白敬亭无师自通地派出他的手指做了探路的先锋，在谷地入口来回徘徊浅浅试探。

吴映洁觉得白敬亭实在是狡猾，把她剥了个精光自己却裹得严严实实。于是她也开始动手脱白敬亭的衣服。精壮健美的肉体昭示着它的强大，吴映洁的手不由自主地摸向了白敬亭的腹肌，然后一路向下，挑逗着昂扬的巨龙。

晶莹的花露将白敬亭的手指打湿，这是幽谷之地泛起的春潮。于是巨大的塞子适时推入，堵住了即将喷泄而出的洪水。

吴映洁趴在白敬亭的身上感受着塞子为抗洪进进出出不断忙碌。偶有几滴漏网之鱼趁着塞子出来的时候顺着流到了外面，染湿了暗黑色的床单。

吴映洁不停地呻吟出声，像是在为塞子加油打气，得了鼓励的塞子自然是更加卖力，把幽地里的洪水击打得溃不成军四散飞奔。

吴映洁瘫软了身子不住地细微抽搐，白敬亭知道她是累了，于是抱着她起身翻了个个，让她仰躺在床上好好休息。

白敬亭的动作变得轻柔起来，一下一下地似乎是在哄着她睡。可身下的宝宝并不听话，开始不满地扭动起来。于是轻拍变成了重击，打得满室都是“啪”“啪”作响的声音，让吴映洁不住地呜咽求饶。

经过了一晚上的研究，白敬亭和吴映洁终于寻到了一种新的进食方式。吃干抹净的白敬亭幸福地打了个饱嗝抱着吴映洁沉沉睡去。

当然一夜奋战的后果自然就是第二天吴映洁差点起不来床。

15

原本白敬亭是不想吴映洁去上学的，可是吴映洁非坚持着要去。闭着眼睛冲他撒娇让白敬亭抱着她去洗澡，还要他帮她穿衣服。

没睡醒的吴映洁声音又软又奶，撒起娇来白敬亭完全顶不住。

无奈之下白敬亭只得一一照办，去吴映洁的房间翻出全套的衣物给她一件一件套上。

大张伟准备好早餐看见白敬亭神清气爽地抱着睁不开眼的吴映洁下楼哪还有不明白的，赶紧转进厨房趁手捏了俩饭团热了一杯牛奶放保温盒里。一边把保温盒塞吴映洁书包里一边絮叨：“你们年轻人也太爱玩儿了，这还上着学呢也不顾忌着点儿。一会儿要我上去收拾吗？早饭我放小姐书包里头了，饭团好啃。记着让小姐先吃两口再喝牛奶，牛奶千万别空腹喝。”

白敬亭听大张伟连珠炮似的一串也不恼，任由大张伟把二人的书包挂在他身上，临出门前给大张伟扔了一句：“可以上去收拾，但是若留下太重的气息我就拧断你的脖子。”

迷糊间吴映洁感觉到白敬亭打算抱着自己去上学，于是她捏着拳头小声抗议，说那样太夸张了。妥协之下，抱就成了背。一路上白敬亭都尽可能地放慢步子好让吴映洁多休息休息。

到了教室，所有人的目光都看着他们两个，表情各有不同。

白敬亭无视这一众视线，自顾自地走到吴映洁的座位前，转身蹲下轻轻将她放在了椅子上。

虽然他的动作很轻柔，但是吴映洁还是被吵醒了。白敬亭有些懊恼，俯下身摸着她的头：“现在还早，再睡会儿吧，东西我帮你收拾。”

吴映洁揉着眼睛摇了摇头：“没事，我自己来就好了。”

白敬亭还想再说些什么，却感觉到有一道颇为不善的视线向吴映洁投来。他不动神色地将那道视线挡在身后，又拿出大张伟给吴映洁准备的饭团和牛奶：“那不睡的话你就把这个吃了，别饿着肚子上课。要先吃两口饭团，牛奶不能空腹喝。”

得到吴映洁肯定的答复后，白敬亭转身望向那道视线的主人，狠狠瞪了她一眼，而后一副若无其事的模样坐到自己的位子上支着头看吴映洁吃早餐。

郭书仪，真是个讨厌的存在。他的鬼鬼什么时候才会让他动手杀掉这个人呢？白敬亭开始止不住地期待。

16

白敬亭这一等就足足等了两个多月。当圣诞的歌谣开始在街头唱响，当M市的第一场雪姗姗来迟，他的鬼鬼窝在他的怀里用又软又甜腻的声音对着他说：“圣诞节那天我们去杀了郭书仪吧。”说完还得意地笑了笑，引得白敬亭忍不住去吻她。

如今有白敬亭在，班上已经没有人敢明着欺负吴映洁了。但是有些人背地里的小动作仍旧不断，弄得吴映洁很是心烦，这其中最让吴映洁讨厌的就是郭书仪。

当初带头霸凌她，如今又开始对她的白敬亭有了企图。无论是哪桩她都该死了。

“好，你想怎么杀她？”白敬亭的语气很是稀松平常，仿佛在问吴映洁一会儿想吃什么一样。

“郭书仪有一条喜欢的围巾，是她悄悄买的刘昊然的同款，去年圣诞节她特意戴了这条围巾，就是不知道今年她还会不会戴了。”吴映洁剥了一颗糖塞到白敬亭嘴里。

“那备用手段呢？”白敬亭含着糖等着吴映洁来吻他，这是他们常玩的游戏。

“如果她没戴围巾的话，你就教教我人体内脏分布吧。我想看看心脏的具体位置。”吴映洁没让白敬亭等太久，说完plan B就凑上去跟白敬亭抢嘴里的糖。

白敬亭的舌头带着糖灵活躲闪着，不教吴映洁有半分的可乘之机。吴映洁恼得不行磨着牙咬了白敬亭一小口。白敬亭知道她是急了，赶忙把糖推进吴映洁的嘴里，还安抚性地扫了一圈她的唇齿。

吴映洁如愿以偿地吃到了糖也不贪心，舌头转了两圈后又把它推回了白敬亭嘴里请白敬亭也来尝尝。白敬亭自然乐得跟吴映洁一同分享，勾勾缠缠间一颗糖果就这么被分食殆尽。

吃完了糖吴映洁就拉着白敬亭开始做准备工作。何炅说了他们之前做的那个案子太过招摇以后要低调点。于是吴映洁就把他们的计划称作人类杀人计划。

名字非常简单粗暴，内容也很简单粗暴——如何像个人类一样杀掉郭书仪。

白敬亭饶有兴致地陪着吴映洁一同装模作样地研究各种新鲜有趣的杀人方法，直到大张伟在楼下拎着锅铲喊两人吃饭。

白敬亭的领地意识非常强，他的空间是不允许别人入侵的，当然这个别人不包括吴映洁。

虽然勉强接受了大张伟的存在，但是从他来的第一天起白敬亭就给他划了一个活动范围：整个一楼可以呆，但是没有他的允许绝对不可以踏上通向二楼的楼梯。

大张伟这个人虽然话多却识趣的很，这两个月来一直都很好地守着白敬亭的底线。

饭桌上大张伟一边絮叨一边给吴映洁盛汤：“小姐多吃点，最近都瘦了得好好补补。哥作为一个过来人得好好劝劝你们，年轻人还是要多节制，好吧。小姐还处于长身体的时候呢，咱心急吃不了热豆腐不是。”

吴映洁闷红了脸只埋着头小口喝汤，然后不动声色地踹了白敬亭一脚。白敬亭反应迅速，立马双腿一夹把吴映洁的腿夹在中间，拿自己的脚丫子去蹭吴映洁的。

房间里地暖开得足，白敬亭凉凉的脚丫子凑过来倒也不是特别碜人。

吴映洁不甘心自己被这么钳制着，就把另一条腿也伸过去反夹着白敬亭的腿，两个人就这么互相夹着腿吃完了一顿饭。


	7. 入魔（七）

17

吴映洁的plan B到底还是没能用上。

郭书仪圣诞节那天果然戴了和刘昊然同款的围巾。吴映洁撇了撇嘴觉得没意思，枉她特意带了小刀出来。

于是心情不美丽的吴映洁迟迟没有让白敬亭动手，他们两个在放学后一路跟着郭书仪回到了她家。一直到家里郭书仪才取下了围巾。

白敬亭带着吴映洁隐在了郭书仪的房间，时不时地问她冷不冷。郭书仪房间没地暖，白敬亭担心吴映洁冻着。

至于会不会被发现，白敬亭从没有这样的担忧。恶魔的速度很快，快过人视觉的极限，也快过声音。白敬亭有信心在郭书仪发现他们之前挪到别的视觉死角，也有信心在声音传出去之前追上它把它掐断。这也就是为什么他和吴映洁虐杀郝静那晚，明明动静应该很大，却没有一个人听见的原因。郝静的惨叫声全都被白敬亭拦在了屋里。

只要恶魔想，他们完全可以做到全然的隐身。

白敬亭看出了吴映洁的不耐烦，捏了捏她的脸：“要我教你人体内脏分布吗？”

吴映洁刚准备回答，就看到郭书仪围了围巾出门了。

吴映洁心下松了一口气，用眼神示意白敬亭跟上去。她并不想在房间里杀了郭书仪。同样的套路再用的话难免会露出马脚。

白敬亭带着吴映洁坐到了郭书仪家的楼顶上，看着郭书仪一个人在花园里数星星。

“我想了想这次就先不学习人体内脏分布了。”吴映洁反手捏了下白敬亭的脸，可惜白敬亭的脸上没个几两肉手感并不好，“说了勒死她就是勒死她。”

白敬亭宠溺地笑了笑，他就喜欢吴映洁这个性子，有点小傲娇却又非常有原则。

“那我去了？”白敬亭看着下方不远处慢慢走近的郭书仪活动了一下自己的手指。

“等一下。”吴映洁从口袋里掏出一双手套细细地戴在他的手上，一边戴一边赞叹，“你的手真漂亮，弹钢琴一定很好看。”

“明天我就去学弹钢琴，弹给你看。”白敬亭从楼顶一跃而下，在他跳下去的前一刻吴映洁把小刀塞进他手里：“把她的眼珠挖下来，塞进她嘴里。”

前一秒吴映洁还看到白敬亭在空中比了个OK的手势，下一秒在花园散步的郭书仪就抽搐了一下倒在地上。随后白敬亭的身形显现，轻轻巧巧地挖下了她的眼珠，照吴映洁说的那样掰开她的下巴把眼球塞了进去。

白敬亭又托着下巴想了想，把郭书仪的尸体拎起来挂在了树上。

做完这一切的白敬亭回到楼顶，就看到吴映洁掐着表对他说：“刚好30秒。”

吴映洁看着被挂在树上的郭书仪有些好奇地盯着白敬亭瞧：“你把她挂树上干嘛？”

“让那些警察好好地过个圣诞。”

这个理由把吴映洁逗笑了，她弯起手指刮了一下白敬亭的鼻子：“傻瓜，我们这是不过圣诞的。”

18

一大清早，警局就忙炸了锅，又一个女高中生被发现死在家中，死状非常凄惨。

“你说他周一犯案不好吗，偏要周五给人增加工作量。得，这周末又泡汤了。不过还好是深夜动的手，给人留了个全乎的圣诞节。”魏大勋打着哈欠跟王嘉尔抱怨，“我都想好了今天下班后要带蓉儿去市郊玩两天好好过个周末的，这凶手也太会挑日子了。”

“哥，你就少说两句吧，没看撒队都快愁秃了吗？”王嘉尔用手肘捅了捅魏大勋，示意他去看撒贝宁。

虽然王嘉尔说得夸张了些，但是他说的也是实话，撒贝宁确实很愁。这次的死者死状和上次的完全不同。被人用围巾勒死之后挂在了树上……撒贝宁仰着头看着眼前少说也有四五米高的树感到一阵头疼。他到现场的第一时间就是找梯子。可郭家唯一一把用来修剪树枝的梯子被好好地锁在了仓库里，上头还落了一层的灰。

所以死者的尸体是怎么上去的呢？最后警队的人还是借助了附近消防车的云梯才把死者给搬了下来。为防止是有人运用了某种机关手法，撒贝宁还特意爬上树盯着树枝仔仔细细地看了一圈，并没有发现什么勒痕。所以死者就是这么凭空上去的？

“妈呀！”底下传来魏大勋的惨叫声，惊得撒贝宁脚一滑差点摔下树去。撒贝宁心有余悸地攀着树干慢慢滑下来，在落地的第一时间就劈头盖脸地训了魏大勋一通：“咋咋呼呼地干什么呢？有什么好大惊小怪的？不就是死者眼睛被挖了吗？”

魏大勋捂着脸，手指着死者直发抖：“这……这凶手也太变态了，死者的眼珠在她嘴里。”

饶是撒贝宁这么见多识广的听了也不住地冒寒气，难怪魏大勋会那么大惊小怪了。“看来又是一个重口味的犯人。嘉尔，小心取证。大勋，把尸体送回去让杨蓉好好验验。”撒贝宁取下了手套，跨出了警戒线。

“撒警官您好，我是郭家管家卜忠耀，我家先生让我配合您进行调查。”撒贝宁刚走到拐角处想点支烟，就被一旁的男人阻住了，“我家先生不喜欢烟的味道，所以郭家是禁止吸烟的。”

撒贝宁把烟叼在嘴里，来回把玩着手里的打火机：“出了这么大的事儿，你家先生不亲自来一趟？还有你家夫人呢？”

“先生目前有一个重要的会议要开，而且他昨晚并不在家里。我家夫人离家多年，早就不过问小姐的事情。昨天晚上在家的就只有小姐和我还有几个负责照顾先生小姐起居的佣人。所以您有什么需要大可以吩咐我，我来替您安排。”卜忠耀脸上挂着公式性的笑容，那一副彬彬有礼的模样看得撒贝宁火大。

真是奇奇怪怪的一家子，果然有钱人家里的破事多。哪还有女儿死了做父母的不露面的。

“行吧，你把昨晚在别墅的人都召集起来，我安排人挨个儿给他们做笔录。对了，你们这儿的监控也给我发一份，从昨晚被害人回家开始一直到今天早上的，我们得看看有没有什么线索。”撒贝宁一边咬着烟嘴权当磨牙，一边提了自己这边的要求。

他从一大早接到这个任务开始就心绪不宁的，总觉得遗漏了些什么。这死法按理说应该是人为，但是他总不由自主地把这起案件跟上一起郝静的死联系在一起。撒贝宁知道，这不是什么好兆头。他们这种干刑侦的最忌讳感情用事和想当然，可他总忍不住多想。

太平静了，撒贝宁在心里暗暗摇头，在那起案件发生之后一切都太平静了。这不像是怪物的作风。要知道，在十五年前那个怪物可是屠了他们整个村庄的。可是如果郝静的那起案子不是怪物做的，又是什么呢？

这起案子最后是用入室抢劫杀人结的案，可这个结论一点儿都经不起推敲。行凶的凶器至今下落不明，通过伤口的推测只能推断出是15cm长，3cm宽的水果刀，可这样的刀太常见了。他们搜索了郝静家里周围一公里的地方都没能搜到这柄刀，安排了警犬想要依靠气味寻找嫌犯的行踪，结果警犬只在郝静的房间里打转，最后趴在窗户上汪汪直叫。

郝静家住12楼，窗户外面几乎没有可以用来持续攀爬的凭借。

这一切的一切都指向了这个凶手不是一个人类。可是得出这样的结论又有什么用呢？他们压根儿就找不到这个怪物的踪迹。

原本撒贝宁还想到郝静就读的M市高中去走访调查，却被上头勒令结案。上面有人在插手此事，所以这个怪物的来头并不简单。或许这个女学生不过是倒了霉恰好遇上怪物，变成了枉死的冤魂。可是那个刀伤没法不让撒贝宁不在意。那个怪物是不会用刀的，用刀的只能是人。

他走进了死胡同，却找不到一条光明的出路。

这种无力感真是该死的熟悉，就好像十五年前他和杨蓉哀求警察找出凶手却被告知爱莫能助一样。一夜之间，他们村被屠村，撒贝宁和杨蓉因为在镇上读书所以幸免于难，除此之外也就只有那个疯女人和她那不祥的女儿不知所踪。

偏远闭塞的山区小村，向来都是过着与世隔绝自给自足的生活，内在处世自有一套自己的规则。撒贝宁和杨蓉家在村子里属于比较殷实有地位的人家，所以才有足够的条件送他们俩到外面去上学。村里的寻常孩子往往终其一生都只能在村里渡过。偶尔的往来大概就只有人贩子带着不知从何处拐来的鲜亮少女去寻村子里讨不起老婆的懒汉穷汉做一笔一锤子的生意。

那个疯女人也是这么来的。

撒贝宁还记得隐藏在那个女人麻木神情里头的还有傲气。这不是一个普通出身的女人，可是再不普通也还是落到了人贩子的手里遭受磋磨和折辱，最后磨去了所有的棱角变得封闭、麻木。

疯女人很漂亮，笑起来时脸颊边还有浅浅的梨涡。可是她很少笑，只有在抱着自己孩子时她才会笑上一笑。

每当撒贝宁回想起在村子里的种种过往，他都会感到羞耻与惭愧。那样一座看上去毫不起眼的小村落却无异于一个吃人的魔窟。它吞噬了无数花季少女的青春和人生。身居在其中的撒贝宁是冷漠的旁观者，也是一个磨刀的帮凶。

所以后来他和杨蓉时常在想，当年的那场灾难是不是一场报应。血债积累到一定程度最终爆发，然后颠覆了整个荒唐的天地。

可作为当年事件的幸存者，他们不得不肩负起查明真相的责任。他们有权利知道当年究竟发生了什么。

撒贝宁翻来覆去地盘弄着手里的打火机，看着微弱的火光明明灭灭。

这时王嘉尔举着一张纸小跑着到了撒贝宁面前：“撒队，我刚刚去找管家整理了一份被害人的资料，你看一下。”

撒贝宁把打火机塞进了口袋转而把注意力投到了那张纸上。

“被害人郭书仪，就读于……M市高中，高二（9）班？！”撒贝宁猛地拍了一下自己的大腿，把一旁的王嘉尔吓得够呛。

这还不算完，撒贝宁一把拉过王嘉尔，一脸殷切地看着他：“两个月前的那个郝静，是几班来着？”

王嘉尔在脑海里搜索了一下：“好像是……高二（9）班来着。”

“这就对了。”撒贝宁激动地不住地点头，“看来这两起案子并不是没有关联的。一个班上的两位女生相继遇害，死状都极为凄惨。凶手一定跟她们有过节！”

“不是，队长，你这个结论有点武断啊。”王嘉尔生怕自己这个队长头脑一热又干出什么惊天动地的事情来，赶忙按住他，“现在什么证据都没有，你凭什么说就一定是同一个人作案呢？万一这只是个巧合呢？而且乔局不是说了吗，不要再掺和郝静的案子了。”

“放心，我没那么冲动，你撒哥我是这样的人吗？”撒贝宁把郭书仪的资料一折放进自己的裤兜里，“走走走，跟撒哥做笔录去。”


	8. 入魔（八）

19

“先生，白少爷所在的班级又有人死了，死者郭书仪，是郭氏集团的千金。”张若昀在做完每日的例行工作报告之后，又顺便跟何炅报告了与白敬亭和吴映洁有关的消息，“目前乔振宇那边透出来的消息是警方还没有掌握什么实质性的证据。死者是被勒死的，身边没有别的痕迹，唯一的异常大概就是死者被发现的时候正挂在离地四米多的大树上。”

何炅听后点了点头：“这两个小鬼可算是有点长进了。不过我猜挂树上肯定是小白自己的主意。”吴映洁是个谨慎的人，在自己告诫过她之后她就变得低调了很多。所以她是不会做这种多余的事情的，也就小白这样注重仪式感的人会玩这么一出画蛇添足。谁让昨天是圣诞节呢，小白一定是记着自己曾经对他说过的圣诞节在人界是很重要的节日，尽量不要在这一天打扰别人。

张若昀静待着何炅品评完，然后再接着报告：“还有一点，乔振宇说刑侦队的队长撒贝宁还在暗地里追查郝静的那起案件，据说现在他已经把郭书仪和郝静的死联系在了一起，下一步打算调查高二（9）班的人物关系。”

“撒贝宁？”这真是个好听的名字。何炅把玩着手中的钢笔，悠悠地看了眼张若昀发给他的人物资料，首先印入眼帘的是一张证件照。蓝色的背景上印着一张方正帅气的脸，一副朝气蓬勃的样子。“这人什么来头？别告诉我他是因为什么莫名其妙的正义感所以才对这事儿穷追不舍。”

“叮”的一声，何炅的邮箱里多了一份大张伟的每日工作汇报，他一边打开一边用眼神示意张若昀继续说下去。

“我查了查撒贝宁的出身，他是Z市一个偏远山村里头出来的。那个村子在十五年前被屠了，确认存活的只有他和一个叫杨蓉的女人，他们两个都隶属于M市刑侦队，一个队长一个法医。十五年前的那起案子还有一个不知姓名的女人和她两岁的女儿失踪了，至今生死不明。相关信息待我整理完全后再发给您。”

原来是这样。何炅摸着下巴消化着张若昀话里的信息。

他想了想，决定出手帮吴映洁摆平这件事：“你做的很好。如果那个叫撒贝宁的查到了吴映洁头上，你就想办法露出点我的消息把他的注意力引到我这里来。另外，我一会儿会发一份邮件过去，你只要按照这上面的指示把一切都安排下去就行了。”

把任务布置下去之后，何炅就切断了视频通话，转而盘算起下一步的计划来。

十五年前他没帮潘粤明和那个女人，想不到如今他却要自找麻烦地去帮吴映洁。吴映洁和小白有牵扯，他说什么都不能坐视不理。

小白是一个不断成长的怪物，没有缰绳、没有枷锁。若是置之不理，他只会越发强大越发漠视生命和规则。如今这柄骇人的利器寻到了属于自己的刀鞘，何炅花费了好几年才办到的事情吴映洁只一个照面就做到了。所以无论如何他都要保护好这枚刀鞘，至少在小白真正学会规则之前她不能出事。

另外何炅自己的心里也开始产生了一丝好奇：当年了解的事实究竟是不是事情的真相？那个女人到底是什么来头？潘粤明又去了哪里？

这背后一定藏着他不知道的东西。

何炅攥着手里的钢笔不停地拧着，他每想一个问题就不由自主地扭一下钢笔。等他回过神来时，昂贵精致的限量钢笔已经被他拧成了麻花，墨水溅得他满手都是，连衣服上也染上了深蓝色的痕记。

真是讨厌，他已经很久没有这么费神了。何炅面无表情地把钢笔扔进了垃圾桶，抽出一张纸巾擦了擦手，转身给大张伟回复邮件告诉他已经有警察快摸到吴映洁那里了，叫他多多看顾着些。

20

撒贝宁的动作非常快，他很快就了解到高二（9）班的女生集体霸凌吴映洁的事实。霸凌的主导者就是郭书仪，而之前遇害的郝静也是参与霸凌的主力军。所以这十有八九是一场面对校园暴力的复仇。

撒贝宁顺着吴映洁这条线又发现她最近被一个叫何炅的人收养了。按理说吴映洁早就超过了十四周岁，而且和何炅的年龄并没有相差四十周岁以上。这个过继手续是无论如何都不可能办下来的，但是他们却办到了。

手续的办理是在郝静死后第三天办成的。而在这一天，何炅收养的另一个孩子白敬亭也正式入学了M市高中。

从他了解的情况来看这个白敬亭和吴映洁已经是明着的男女朋友关系，所以郝静和郭书仪的死也许就牵扯到了白敬亭，又或者说这些其实都是出自何炅的手笔。

“何炅……我怎么没听过这个名字呢？”撒贝宁把他知道的M市里头有头有脸的人物都列了下来，可没一个跟姓何的沾边。“这么神秘？”

撒贝宁写下何炅的名字并且在上面画了大大的圈，他得想办法把这个人挖出来。

还没等撒贝宁有所行动，现实的走向就开始变得魔幻起来。

在郭书仪死后不久，她的父亲郭随就立马宣布自己其实有个私生子，并且把母子一并接回了郭家。而郭随的前妻，郭书仪的生母陆翩翩也跟着宣布要和Y城有名的富豪结婚。这夫妻俩就像是约好了要一起等郭书仪死似的。

复杂的人物关系浮出水面，无论有用没用撒贝宁都只能硬着头皮顺着查下去。这一查还真给他查到了点东西。

郭随那个给他生了儿子的情人于倩买通了杀手要杀郭书仪。警方拿到了于倩跟杀手通话的录音，上面说事成之后会打一百万入账。警方查了于倩的账户果然查到了这笔流水，询问这笔钱的用途时于倩一口咬定这是自己跟朋友做的投资，而那份录音也是假的。

技术科经过细致的声纹对比，最后得出的结果是录音里的声音确实是于倩的。而那个所谓的跟着朋友做投资的那笔钱最终流向了一个虚假的海外账户。对方也早已经销了户头卷款潜逃。

一切的一切一环扣着一环似乎这就是所谓的真相了，可撒贝宁总觉得这个真相太过完美，完美到像一个精心设计的局。杀手究竟是谁，于倩是怎么找上他的？那个杀手又是如何不借助外物将郭书仪放树上的？存疑的地方实在是太多，撒贝宁有理由怀疑是有人在背后操纵了这一切，给了警方一个他们想要的而且大众也爱看的答案。

因豪门恩怨财产纠纷而起的买凶杀人案件，这可太能调动普通市民吃瓜的积极性了。到后面人们会淡忘这起案件的死者本身，将所有的目光都投诸豪门恩怨之上。慢慢地就可以把郭书仪的案子和郝静的案子割裂开，让人忽视掉她们两个是同班同学的事实。

那么做这一切的人会不会是何炅呢？撒贝宁眯着眼睛暗暗地想着。

再等等，撒贝宁告诉自己。

他有一种预感，郭书仪的死不会是这个事件的最终章。

21

王鸥在飞机上看到最新一期报纸的头版头条就知道是何炅出手了。她如果没记错的话那个死掉的郭书仪是M市高中的学生。她联想起之前乔振宇跟她透露的讯息很快就意识到是有不识趣的人打算追查这件事了。

报道上面关于死者的死亡信息什么的都被人刻意略过，全篇着重渲染的是豪门之间的勾心斗角。文章写的很精彩，足够吸引人眼球，也足够具有迷惑性。

这是何炅在试探对方，先递了个梯子过去。

若对方识趣，接了这个梯子顺着下来，那么各自相安无事。如果对方执意要跟何炅对着干，那么何炅就要对他出手了。这一切只不过是前戏，真正的交锋应该会从下一次开始。

就是不知对方是个什么人物，会让何炅用什么样的方式对待了。

王鸥放下报纸揉了揉自己的太阳穴，有多久没有像这样去揣摩何炅的心思了？王鸥在心里默默地问自己，好像上一次这么做已经是很久以前的事了。

自从被何炅收养后王鸥就一直在追寻何炅的脚步。

无论是实力还是智慧王鸥都不是最出挑的，何炅会帮助她无非是看中了她有逆风翻盘的智慧、勇气和运气。何炅从不会帮助一个没有价值的人，所以王鸥一直在努力地让自己变得更有价值。她尝尽了苦头几近丧命，最后好不容易成为可以与何炅站在一处的大恶魔。可她没想到这个局面很快就被打破了。

白敬亭，一个凭空出现的恶魔，也是一个横空出世的怪物。

其实王鸥是嫉妒白敬亭的，她嫉妒他可以不费吹灰之力就得到何炅的全部关注，可以毫无顾忌地跟何炅说话。所以她有时候会想，若她能像白敬亭那样就好了。

可到后面，王鸥渐渐明白了何炅会帮白敬亭的原因。

因为他孤独。

作为恶魔界最强的恶魔，何炅拥有着近乎不死不灭的身躯和与岁月同长的生命。他实力强悍又富有智慧，这样的他既没有同伴也没有对手。所以一直以来，何炅都是孤独的。

直到他遇见了白敬亭，一个跟他一样蕴藏了无限力量的恶魔。

所以他收养了白敬亭，哪怕明知白敬亭是无比危险的存在。

一个没有规则概念、没有其他杂念的恶魔，是脱离控制的恶魔。当这个恶魔拥有了无上的实力，那他很容易就变成了灾难和毁灭的代名词。

何炅在赌，赌一个可以驯服白敬亭的可能。而这一切都是因为他孤独。

看清了这些的王鸥不再执着于逼迫自己追逐何炅的步伐，她开始学着去享受她自己的生活。

当有一天她告诉何炅自己想出道当明星享受万众瞩目的感觉的时候，何炅笑着给了她一个拥抱，告诉她：“你成长了。”

于是王鸥就此将最初的那份仰慕埋在心底，走出了紧紧闭着的心门，成为了让人为之疯狂的国民女神。

这种感觉真的很好，离开那个发光发热的太阳，自己学着独立，虽然不在太阳身边，却无时无刻不沐浴着阳光。


	9. 入魔（九）

22

在收到何炅的提醒后，白敬亭和吴映洁就一直等着撒贝宁找上门来。何炅行踪隐秘，撒贝宁若想找到他，就得从他们这入手。

可万万没想到，他们没等来撒贝宁却等来了刘昊然。

“我想我们需要谈谈。”在空无一人的小巷里头，一直尾随着白敬亭和吴映洁的少年终于出现快走了几步拦在二人面前，印象里总是挂着明媚笑容露出两颗虎牙的少年此时正一脸严肃地盯着他们，“人是你们杀的吧，郝静……还有郭书仪。”刘昊然用的是肯定句，显然他已经有了自己的结论。他偏头注视着吴映洁，似乎是想从她的表情中看出些什么。

这个举动惹怒了白敬亭，他上前一步，横插进刘昊然和吴映洁之间，将刘昊然探究的视线隔离在外：“证据呢？”白敬亭沉着一张脸，声音却放得很轻，“没有证据的胡乱猜测都是污蔑……”

白敬亭话还没说完，就被刘昊然一把抓住了手，刘昊然的手顺着袖口探了进去，摸上白敬亭那和手一样冰凉的小臂。

“证据就是你。”刘昊然证实了自己的推测，把手抽出来替白敬亭整了整袖子，“现在虽然是冬天，但正常人不是这个体温吧？”刘昊然搓了搓自己的手指然后斩钉截铁地说：“你不是人，你是恶魔。”

白敬亭的眼神一凛，释放出可怕的威压来。刘昊然本能地后退了半步，又立马直起了身板，两人不动声色地对峙了起来。

“会知道恶魔的存在，你也不简单嘛。”吴映洁的手攀着白敬亭的肩，歪着身子露出一双笑意盈盈的眼睛，“敢单枪匹马地就来找我们，莫非刘家是某个大恶魔的供奉世家？”

跟着白敬亭待久了，吴映洁也知道了不少有关恶魔与人类之间契约的事情。

恶魔的天赋素质远超过人类却受着自然法则的制约无法对人类展开猎捕。人类身上有着可以壮大恶魔实力的东西，恶魔想要得到它们就必须通过契约交换。

当人们的某个欲望被满足时，欲念消散，恶魔就可以吞食这部分消散的欲念来充盈自身。

人类心中的欲念越深契约越高级，恶魔在人界的权限就越高，可以从契约中获取的能量也就越大。而当欲望积累到某个极致的时候，召魔契约就诞生了。

吴映洁见刘昊然眼神躲闪了一下就知道自己猜中了，她从白敬亭的身后转到身前，然后仰头倒在他怀里。

“既然如此，你拦着我做什么呢？我们应该是同路人，不是吗？”

刘昊然闻言露出了和往常一样灿烂的笑容，只不过这次他的笑容里多了些邪恶的味道：“不不不，我们不一样。我是供奉世家结契，而你，是凭借召魔法阵。我的恶魔刘家人都能用，你的恶魔就只属于你一个人。”

此话一出，吴映洁毫无征兆地大笑起来：“鹅鹅鹅，我就说嘛，能跟恶魔结契的哪有什么良善之辈……”笑声戛然而止吴映洁的声音一下子冷下来，“你想要召魔法阵？”

“不，我要的是一个触发方式，刘家的血脉传承里天然就有召魔法阵。这么多年来没有一个人触发，只除了……”只除了一个小偷，当然，现在已经是个死人了。

刘昊然不免想到父亲说的有关十五年前的那桩事，刘家一个已经失踪了三年的女人用召魔法阵偷走了刘家世代供奉着的大恶魔。一夜之间刻在刘家的供奉契约失效，刘家人却不知道是怎么一回事。若不是后来那个女人在北边闹出了不小的动静又带着大恶魔回了M市，恐怕刘家从此就要没落下去。

没落并不可怕，可怕的是被大恶魔培育出来的欲望之海再也得不到填补。

这是致命的。

“只除了？既然已经有人触发了，那为什么不问他呢？”吴映洁把手搁在白敬亭箍着自己腰的手臂上，“告诉你我能有什么好处？学长，不要以为我是任人揉捏的小白兔。”

这场由刘昊然单方面发起的交谈最终自然是不欢而散。

23

白敬亭虽然当了整场的背景板，但是刘昊然说的话他都牢牢的记在了心里。刘昊然说刘家血脉传承里头有召魔法阵，而且曾有人触发过。这让白敬亭不禁联想起何炅曾经说过的召魔法阵几近失传最近一次出现是在十五年前。何炅从不会说没有意义的话，所以鬼鬼很有可能跟十五年前的那个人有关系。白敬亭觉得他应该让何炅帮忙查查，有一个猜想在他的脑海里逐渐成型：鬼鬼或许是刘家的血脉。

收到白敬亭消息的何炅觉得事情开始变得有趣起来，M市刘家……如果他没记错的话当年潘粤明的供奉世家就是刘家。如果那个女人也是刘家人的话，那岂不是刘家人用召魔法阵断了自己刘家人的供奉契约？那这事情可就太有意思了。

何炅拨通了张若昀的电话，让他着手去查刘家这一辈跟那个女人之间到底有没有联系。张若昀办事效率很高，很快就查到了不得了的东西。

“刘家这一辈的家主叫刘学哲，他有两个亲生妹妹。这两个是双生子，姐姐叫刘雪梧，妹妹叫刘雪桐。现在呆在刘家的只剩一个刘雪梧，而另一个刘雪桐早在十八年前就失踪了。”张若昀一拿到全部的调查资料就立马打电话给何炅进行汇报，“对外说是失踪，其实是被送给了人贩子。而将刘雪桐送到人贩子手里的，正是她的亲哥姐。这在刘家不是什么秘密，随便一挖就给挖出来了。只不过刘家人轻易不提这事儿，表面上仍旧粉饰太平装作这个女儿是自己失踪的。”

“我这个老朋友的眼光真是差，刘家现在的小辈没几个上得了台面。”何炅一边感叹一边给自己倒了一杯红酒，深红色的液体跃入晶莹的高脚杯在杯底跳跃、旋转，形成了一个红色的小漩涡，“这么说来，刘雪桐就是当年在Z市小山村弄出召魔法阵的那个女人了。自家的供奉恶魔就这么没了，刘家人一定不会善罢甘休。当初为了争供奉恶魔都能闹这么一出，如今恶魔没了，刘家人对触发召魔契约的人绝对不会手软。那刘雪桐的死和刘家也脱不开干系咯？”

“刘雪桐并不知道当年把自己卖给人贩子的是她的亲兄姐，在Z市小山村被屠之后，她带着她两岁的女儿也就是吴映洁跟潘粤明回了M市，想重回刘家。却不曾想刘家人已经顺着Z市的动静查到了她头上，赶在她回家之前杀掉了她。”

这个结果何炅并不感到意外，他端着酒杯轻啜了一口杯中的红酒。粉嫩的唇瓣在红酒的浸染下披上一层莹润的水光，何炅的举手投足间充满了极致的高雅与魅惑。

只可惜他的这份美丽无人能够欣赏，这偌大的书房只有他一个人居于其中，张若昀的声音透过电话传出，在空荡的房间里震动萦绕。有一种名为孤独的东西悄悄缠上了何炅与他融为一体。而何炅自己并未察觉这些，他的手指在光滑剔透的杯壁上来回摩挲，偶尔还会随着张若昀说话的声音来回轻点两下。

张若昀见何炅没有打断他，就接着把他调查到的事情都说了出来：“刘雪桐在刘家属于异类，在她十八岁之前她都无法完全掌握供奉契约的使用。但是在她十八岁生日那天，她突然成功召唤出了潘粤明，并且与他结了契。稀奇的是，在那之后潘粤明就几乎和她形影不离，对她是有求必应。我猜她应该就是因为这个而被她的哥哥姐姐给记恨上的。”

饼拢共就这么大，刘家人又那么多，本来每人咬上几口，各自相安无事，可偏偏出了刘雪桐这么个异类，前期一口不吃，后期近乎独占。刘家人的胃口早就被潘粤明给养大了，突然待遇骤减，自然是要心生怨怼的。

“原来是她呀。”何炅轻叹了一声，他总算是知道当年被潘粤明挂在嘴边说总也吃不到的极品美味是谁了。

没有欲望的人是无法同恶魔结契的。这样的人一般分为两种：一种是真正的无欲无求。这样的人不会被恶魔判定成祭品，因为恶魔无法从这种人身上获取力量。另一种则是表面上没有想要的东西，但是内心的执念却非常深。这种人一旦遇到了想求的东西就会爆发出惊人的欲念，而他们对于恶魔来说就是祭品中的极品。

很显然，刘雪桐属于后者。

“继续说下去。”

电话那头传来纸页翻动的声音，而后张若昀的声音跟着响起：“刘雪桐死的时候潘粤明不在她身边，当时他正带着吴映洁在外面买东西，本想着是让刘雪桐清净一点，没想到这一清净就直接来了个长眠不醒。刘家人想跟潘粤明重新结契，却没想到潘粤明并不愿意，还带着吴映洁跑了。也不知道刘家人用什么方法找到了潘粤明，重新又跟他签订起了供奉契约。种种迹象表明，潘粤明是被困在了刘家。”

潘粤明为什么不回恶魔界呢？何炅皱着眉头百思不得其解。既然他不想和刘家重新结契，那他大可以把吴映洁丢给别人然后自己回恶魔界。哪怕他回去之后成了个没有供奉世家的恶魔也总比被困在人界不得自由要好吧。这里头一定还有蹊跷，真正的缘由大概就只有潘粤明自己知道了。

不过这刘家也是不简单啊，何炅在心中冷哼。难怪当初潘粤明会那样匆忙地找上门来请求他收留那个女人的女儿。可惜何炅从不是个无端发善心的善人，所以他拒绝了。走投无路的潘粤明最终只能选择病急乱投医跟郝娟那样的人结了契，把吴映洁丢给她。

若是他当初知道刘家人有这样的好手段，或许他还会掺上一脚凑个热闹，只可惜他的老朋友并不够聪明，也不够了解他，所以没能引起他的兴趣。

何炅一口饮尽杯中的酒，将酒杯放在桌上：“把这些资料整理好发给小白，让小白给吴映洁看看。”他有些期待，知道真相的吴映洁会怎么做呢？


	10. 入魔（十）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有血腥的杀人描写，慎入！！！

24

毫无疑问，真相对吴映洁的打击是巨大的。

吴映洁捏着白敬亭递过来的资料眼泪簌簌地流。

白敬亭从没见过这样的吴映洁，一时之间慌了心神。他伸出手去接她的泪，可并不能完全接住。“别哭。”白敬亭讷讷地在一旁出声，“你一哭我心都疼了。”

吴映洁也不想哭，她讨厌死现在这样脆弱的自己，可她就是忍不住。质洁如雪，她的名字里藏着她母亲的名字。原来她也是有个爱她的母亲的。可惜她的母亲比她还不幸，她至少有白敬亭，而她的母亲却什么都没有。“白白，我好难受。”吴映洁把头埋在白敬亭的怀里，哭得一抽一抽，“怎么办，这个世上的人都那么坏，他们真的好坏哦。”

白敬亭搂着吴映洁，不断在她的背上轻拍：“没事，我们全都还给他们。那些欺负你的、欺负你母亲的，一个都逃不掉。只要你想，我会帮你杀光他们。”

许是哭累了，吴映洁的哭声渐息。白敬亭维持着抱她的姿势，闭目感受着心脏被揪紧的窒息感。这是他从不曾体验过的，或许这就是何炅所说的难过。鬼鬼应该也是这么痛苦的吧，白敬亭暗暗地想。难过一点儿也不好，他不想他的鬼鬼难过。

第二天，吴映洁顶着一双肿泡眼下了楼，把大张伟吓了一跳。他细细地打量了一下吴映洁的脸，向白敬亭投去谴责的目光：“我说少爷，你咋不悠着点，你看你把小姐欺负成什么样了。好好的个小脸蛋儿全被这么双肿泡眼给毁了。小姐咱不急啊，哥给你煮两枚鸡蛋去，回头剥了放脸上滚滚，立马就好，马上又能漂漂亮亮貌美如花，天上的仙女都教你给比下去。”说完大张伟就急匆匆地转进厨房挑鸡蛋，人在厨房里头，声儿还止不住地往外传，“我说你们年轻人啊，别一天到晚地想着玩儿花样，平平淡淡朴朴实实才是真。玩儿到最后你就会发现本质上没什么差别。少爷您也别嫌我唠叨，哥作为一个过来人可真是太明白了。您多听着点儿总没错。小姐你就是脾气太好性子太软，哪能事事都顺着少爷啊，该立的规矩得立起来。要想夫妻生活好，房中规矩少不了……”

白敬亭嫌弃地翻了个白眼，知道这位大哥的思维又跑偏了，不过他已经练就了自动屏蔽的本领，对于大张伟的话可以做到左耳朵进右耳朵出，完全不往心里过了。

被大张伟这么一闹，吴映洁心情明显好了起来，虽然仍旧没什么笑容但至少也不耷拉着脸了。

这让白敬亭不由得佩服起何炅选人的本事。白敬亭曾经问过何炅为什么会挑这么聒噪的人过来当管家，这嘴一天到晚跟加特林似的没个消停的时候。

何炅却笑着反问他难道这样不好吗？当初何炅看中的就是他那张能把死人说活的嘴。这样的人不仅可以细心体贴地照顾白敬亭和吴映洁的起居，还能够时不时地说点单口相声调节调节氛围。就等于说是拿一份工资干双倍的活，这样的管家何炅怎么可能放过。

当时白敬亭还觉得何炅是多此一举，现在看来果然是自己太年轻，想的太少了。

25

白敬亭没有大张伟那口才能花言巧语哄吴映洁开心，他只能用自己的方式陪吴映洁消遣，比如说教教她人体内脏分布。

为了上好这门课，他特地让大张伟去准备了一套手术刀。大张伟平日里虽然唠叨，但是在这样的事情上从不过问一句。白敬亭和吴映洁做的事情他都知道，不过他不会多此一举地去揭发他们或者阻止他们。

从本质上来说，大张伟是个凉薄的人，虽说年纪不大，但已经把这个世界看得透透的了。能和恶魔缔结契约的人，本身就不可能纯然善良。比起和人类虚与委蛇，大张伟反而更享受和恶魔这种直来直往的物种打交道。他这个人没有原则的很，谁能给他他想要的，他就和谁站在一处替他卖命。那些个所谓的道德、善心，都是弱者无力的辩护词。

大张伟准备的刀很好用，割开人体组织的时候基本上没什么滞碍感。

白敬亭捏着吴映洁的手慢条斯理地在“教具”身上划上一刀，鲜红的血争先恐后地涌了出来，顺着少女柔嫩的肌肤向四周流淌。

“你看，人体的这里是大动脉，划的时候要避开，不然血会喷溅出来，浇你一身。我在这里划个范围，这是心脏大致的位置，你顺着这个纹路切开，把皮肉挖掉就能看见她跳动的心脏。”白敬亭一边说一边把少女的惨叫声全部拦截在她的嘴边。这个声音太过刺耳，他不想让她的鬼鬼听见。

这是他们的第三个目标：邢乐妮，郭书仪的好朋友，也是她最得力的爪牙。她还有个双胞胎妹妹刑乐妍，平日里也没少跟着欺负吴映洁。不得不说，邢乐妮的运气实在是不好，撞上吴映洁心情最不好的时候不说，还偏偏是双胞胎里的姐姐。吴映洁自然是把对刘雪梧的恨一并发泄到了她的身上。

吴映洁捏着刀笨拙地顺着白敬亭划下的路子切了下去，像挖西瓜一样在少女的身上掏出了一个大洞，她把碍事的皮肉划烂挑开，兴奋地对着白敬亭说：“白白，你看，真的诶，她的心真的还在跳动。原来心脏收缩是这么回事啊。”

吴映洁一边说一边伸手去捏那颗颤动的心脏，隔着手套摸到了一手黏腻实在是有些恶心。吴映洁索性抽出手把刀插进邢乐妮还在跳动的心脏。喷溅的血液浇了她满身满脸，她享受地舔了舔自己的唇，笑得比邪恶的魔鬼还要有诱惑力：“果然，我是喜欢鲜血的。”

“还玩儿吗？接下来想见识哪里？”白敬亭抬手抹掉粘在吴映洁唇边的血珠放到自己的嘴边舔掉。舌头刚沾到血珠，白敬亭就嫌弃地呸了两下：“难吃”。

他的反应逗乐了吴映洁，吴映洁笑得前俯后仰，“今天就见识心脏吧，学太多我也掌握不了。”

吴映洁这么说了白敬亭自然是顺着她的，把手术刀收好带吴映洁回家。看，他也是可以哄好鬼鬼的，白敬亭在心中无不得意地想。

26

“昨天清晨，在城郊发现一名女尸，死者全身赤裸，胸口被挖了个大洞，死因初步鉴定是失血过多。”魏大勋站在投影前把现场取证到的照片一张一张放出来，“从现场的痕迹来看初步判定有两个人，对方具有很强的反侦察意识，我们并没有采集到什么直接性的证据……”

原本在上面做报告的人应该是撒贝宁，但是他现在被乔振宇勒令在家休息不得参与此次案件，所以才由魏大勋顶上来代替他上台。这场内部讨论会还是撒贝宁磨了乔振宇良久才求得的旁听机会。

从接到报警电话开始撒贝宁就隐约做个了预判，不出意外死的应该还是欺凌吴映洁的人。经过一番调查之后果然不出他所料，死者刑乐妮，M市高中高二（9）班的学生。

从法医给出的尸检报告来看，死者身上有两种刀伤：一种伤口干净切口流畅，可以推断是一个精通解剖的人干的；另一种则用力不均刀口扭曲，看起来是个不常用刀的生手。

凶器是专业手术刀，这种器械在市场上并不常见，但是也不是什么难弄到的东西。

一得到这样的结果，撒贝宁连忙就去找乔振宇跟他说了自己的想法，提议把三起案件合并处理，深入调查吴映洁以及收养吴映洁的何炅。

乔振宇一脸平静地看着他，然后问道：“证据呢？你说郝静、郭书仪还有现在这个邢乐妮的死都跟吴映洁有关，那我问你，证据呢？就凭她们三个都是吴映洁的同班同学，就凭她们都欺凌过吴映洁？”乔振宇觉得有些好笑，“撒贝宁，你也不是第一天当警察了，你应该知道查案子是不能凭主观臆断的吧。咱们做事要讲求证据。郝静的案子调查了这么久，我们有什么证据直接证明跟吴映洁有关？就算是有关，那她怎么做到的？飞到窗户上进去的吗？那她怎么杀的郝静？郝静的父母又不是聋子，怎么可能一晚上都听不见？还有郭书仪，不是已经结案了吗？就是她父亲的地下情人余倩买凶杀的人。现在你告诉我你怀疑这桩案子跟吴映洁有关，你没睡醒吧！”

长篇大论一通，乔振宇自己也累了，他摆了摆手：“你可以因为这次的死者跟吴映洁有联系而要求调查她，但是你不能没有任何证据就认定这三个案子都是她做的。作为一个刑警就应该保持冷静理性的头脑，疑罪从无的道理不需要我教你吧？”

撒贝宁也知道自己没有什么令人信服的证据，他想了想决定就从这次的案子入手看看能不能抓住吴映洁和何炅的小辫子。

“算了，”就在撒贝宁刚做好计划的时候乔振宇突然开口，“我看你最近状态也不好，这案子你就别碰了，让大勋负责吧。你在家整修把你的心态给我调整好。不然再这么想当然，我就要考虑掳了你这刑警队长的帽子了。”

撒贝宁心有不满想反驳，却被乔振宇的眼神堵了回去。他就只能憋着气在一旁看乔振宇给自己拟了个假条签好字。

“我呢还是很看重你的。你一向都很精明能干，这一次我就当你是太累了。等你休息完回来，我希望还能看到那个公正严明用证据说话的撒贝宁。”乔振宇站起来把签好字的假条递给撒贝宁，顺手拍了拍他的肩，“说句自己人的悄悄话，我要不了多久就会升任，到时候这个位子空下来多半是你的，你可千万不要在关键时刻犯错误。”

送走了撒贝宁，乔振宇暗自摇头，这个撒贝宁哪哪都好，就是有时候人太轴。这事儿明显就已经超出他们能管的范围，他还上赶着往前凑。如果可以，乔振宇还是想保住他的，但愿他能想通吧。


	11. 入魔（十一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有车，慎

27

乔振宇的苦心注定要被辜负，撒贝宁显然不打算抽身事外。他实在是没法做到明明知道这事儿跟谁有关还能强迫自己坐视不理。

原本他也觉得自己这样的推测有点缺乏根据，但是从乔振宇的态度里他品出了乔振宇并不想自己再查下去。虽说乔振宇是拿他没有证据作为托词，但是撒贝宁就是觉得乔振宇不希望自己再深入调查，更不希望自己去调查何炅。之前的谈话乔振宇全程避开了何炅，这是不正常的，因为何炅才是撒贝宁怀疑的主要对象。

乔振宇的态度恰恰说明了，何炅有意也有手段压这件事。所以撒贝宁央求乔振宇让他批准自己参加内部讨论会。

他想听听警队接下来的部署，然后避开自己的同事展开私人调查。

这场讨论会的内容没什么营养，他们掌握的证据实在是太少了。最后刑侦队决定还是从最基础的人际关系网着手来展开调查。

三起案件的死者是同班同学，这多少也有了点不同的意味透出来。所以这次部署工作的时候，将高二（9）班的学生也纳入了调查考量之中。

此时正值寒假，学生们都在家里呆着。警力有限，警方只能按照怀疑程度排个走访先后。他们选的第一个地方就是白敬亭和吴映洁家。

魏大勋下了警车，看着别墅一阵感慨：“你说这有钱人就是不一样啊，住城郊清净，还有那么大栋别墅。哪像我们天天挤在小公寓里头，转个身都麻烦。瞧这大院子，快抵我们家楼下那个小广场了。”

“哥，你别感概了，做正事要紧。”王嘉尔锁了车就看见魏大勋杵在那一个劲地发出感叹，赶紧拉了他一把。

魏大勋回过神来带着王嘉尔走到大门前摁响了门铃。

“谁呀？”门禁很快被接通，显示屏上露出一张年轻阳光的脸，魏大勋瞧这人眼生，按年龄算好像跟收养白敬亭和吴映洁的何炅不沾边，一时有些迷惑是不是走错了。

王嘉尔见魏大勋发着楞，赶紧把脸凑过去，对着屏幕里染白了两搓刘海的青年出示了一下自己的证件然后说：“我们是警察，想上门了解情况的，请问这里是白敬亭和吴映洁的家吗？”

“奥奥奥，警察同志呀，您有什么事儿吗？我家俩小孩脾气大的很不喜欢外人叨扰。要是一般的事儿我就出来跟你们说，省得打扰到他们。”大张伟略略过了脑子就知道他们是为了邢乐妮的死而来，他堆着和之前一般无二的笑容询问着他们的来意。

“是这样的，警方最近在调查一起凶杀案，死者是白敬亭和吴映洁的同班同学，我们想来了解一下情况，您能给我们开一下门吗？”魏大勋按下心头突然闪过的一丝疑虑，迅速回了话。

大张伟二话不说按了开门键，在魏大勋和王嘉尔走到别墅之前把白敬亭和吴映洁喊了下来。见两人下来了，大张伟一边翻出茶具准备泡茶一边絮叨：“找个时间安个铃铛或者电话什么的吧。一天天全靠我站楼下喊，我这嗓子也受不了不是。我得给自己的杯子里多放两个胖大海润润。一会儿你们别紧张哈，平常心，咱平常心应对。”

大张伟麻溜地找出茶叶还有他前几天买的胖大海进了厨房。白敬亭摸了摸吴映洁的脑袋，两个人就坐沙发上腻歪，门铃响了也不理会。

“哎哟我的少爷小姐喂，我这水还烧着呢。行吧，我来开我来开。”大张伟久听不见敲门声，赶紧放下手里在洗的茶具擦了擦手。

一拉开门，大张伟对着魏大勋和王嘉尔就是一顿彩虹屁：“当警察真不容易，业务又要好，颜值还得高。你瞅瞅，俩大帅哥往这一杵感觉整个世界都亮了嘿。”嘴上夸着，手也没闲着，挨个跟俩人握了手，“您好您好，我是白敬亭和吴映洁的管家，我姓大，您叫我老大就行。”

“老大？”

“哎哟喂听着真像占便宜哈，喊大哥也成。”

“大张伟，水开了。”背后传来白敬亭不咸不淡的提醒，大张伟立马转身就往厨房里跑，留着魏大勋和王嘉尔站门口面面相觑。

“哥，这人好奇怪哦。”王嘉尔看着大张伟的背影，忍不住把心里头的话给说出来了。

魏大勋摇摇头神情有些复杂，但他很快把情绪隐藏了起来笑着打了一下王嘉尔的头：“赶紧进去吧，咱今天任务可紧了。”

28

原本因着吴映洁跟最近的三个死者之间都有恩怨，警方把关注的重点放到了她身上。但是在问话的过程中魏大勋整个人都有点心不在焉，草草地了解了一下情况之后就带着王嘉尔告辞了。

魏大勋的异常没有瞒过王嘉尔，上车之后王嘉尔就立马询问起魏大勋：“大勋哥，你怎么突然状态就变得那么差？我们不是说好了要诈诈他们的吗，你怎么就按走程序的路子问了？”

魏大勋靠在副驾驶座上用手捂着脸深呼吸了两下，而后把手放下来低着头讲起了故事：“其实在干这一行之前，我的理想是当一名特种兵。当然了，因为我的体型不合格身高过高，我索性就放弃了当兵。最后想来想去跑来干刑警也算是圆了我半个梦。我曾经有个特别崇拜的对象，他的代号叫‘老怪物’，是个特别厉害的特种兵。在我被那些个高考模拟题压得透不过气来的时候，他已经可以独自完成特别危险的任务了……”魏大勋调整了一下自己的情绪，接着对一头雾水的王嘉尔讲道，“其实特种兵的身份是很神秘的，他们要隐藏自己，让自己看起来泯然众人。如果不是一个偶然的机会，我也不会知道老怪物这个人。”

说完这些，魏大勋陷入了沉思，一旁的王嘉尔却懵了：“所以，哥，你到底为什么不在状态？你别告诉我就因为你突然想起了你的偶像。”

听了王嘉尔的话，魏大勋“噗嗤”一下笑出了声，他掏出之前拟好的行动计划往下划：“下一个咱去班长家里。”魏大勋顿了一下，语气变得有些凝重，“嘉尔，记住了，白敬亭和吴映洁不是我们惹得起的人。我现在只希望这事儿真的和他们无关。”

在魏大勋和王嘉尔谈心的时候，别墅里头也在展开一场友好的坦白会。

魏大勋的异常没能逃过白敬亭的眼睛，他偏着头盯着大张伟：“你和那个问话的警察认识？”

大张伟瞳孔缩了一下，很快又恢复如常，这样的变化被白敬亭看在眼里，不等大张伟回答他就自顾自地点头道：“看来是认识。你果然不简单。”

任谁都能看出来魏大勋和王嘉尔是来者不善，但是在问话的过程中魏大勋整个人都心不在焉，以至于白敬亭和吴映洁没花多大力气就应付过去了。M市刑警的工作素养不至于这么差，可见魏大勋的失态是因为人。

大张伟微微一乐，满不在意道：“不过就是许多年前提点过的一个小屁孩儿，没想到他还能认出我来。”大张伟摸了摸自己的脸，觉得有些不可思议，“我跟他只见过一面，也难为他能记住我这张没啥特征的脸。”

大张伟不欲多说，白敬亭也没有追问的意思。吴映洁见气氛不对，悄悄伸手搔了搔白敬亭的手心在一旁打岔。大张伟赶忙一拍脑袋：“呀，刚刚准备洗的水果忘记端出来了。看来这俩警察没啥口福，上好的车厘子，果大水又多。我去给你们拿。”

“白白，他是有什么问题吗？”见大张伟离开了，吴映洁附在白敬亭耳边细声询问。

白敬亭顺势一伸手把吴映洁锁在怀里，让她紧紧地贴着自己：“没事儿。何炅找的人是不会有错的。我只是有点好奇他的来历。”到底是什么样的人才能让那个警察的眼底流露出一种名为敬畏的情绪。不过这种好奇只是片刻的事情，除了吴映洁，没人值得白敬亭去费神。

29

进食是白敬亭最期待也是最喜欢的时刻。

昏暗的房间被微弱的灯光笼罩着，房间里交缠着的影子无限拉长最后与漆黑的角落融为一体。

窗外有月光洒入。月光和灯光一起爬上二人赤裸的身体，将他们包裹在里头。

吴映洁跨坐在白敬亭的身上紧紧地搂着他。已经经受了几轮剥削的吴映洁无力地把头埋在白敬亭的颈间，细碎的呻吟随着白敬亭的动作不断从吴映洁微张的檀口中逸出径直打在白敬亭的耳垂上，让他整个人都气血翻涌。

动作越来越激烈，激烈得吴映洁就快要承受不住。在她即将攀上顶点的那一刻，吴映洁一口咬在了白敬亭的颈侧，尖利的牙齿刺进坚韧的肌肤，有冰凉的血珠随着伤口渗出。这点疼痛非但没减了白敬亭的兴致反而让他更加大力挞伐起来。吴映洁下意识地吸了一口气，然后尝到了白敬亭的血。

腥甜的液体在舌尖打转，不断挑逗着吴映洁的味蕾，她仿佛品尝到了这世上最好喝的东西。鬼使神差的，吴映洁恶狠狠地咬了下去，把原本细微的伤口撕开然后猛吸了一口。恶魔的体质异于常人，吴映洁不过才吸了小半口的血，白敬亭的伤口就自己愈合上了。

因着不想再费力气去咬，吴映洁卸了力气微微松口将血咽了下去。凉凉的血液顺着口腔流入滚烫的喉管，沿着食道一路向下。凉意渗到吴映洁的心里，让她忍不住打了一个寒战。随后胃里翻腾起一股灼热的感觉一路往回烧，烧得吴映洁整个人恍恍惚惚仿佛置身于云端，浑身上下是说不出的清爽和精神。

白敬亭感受到了身上人的变化也来了兴致，加快顶弄的频率，两人结合的地方不断碾磨，让二人俱生出一种前所未有的快感。不知道是不是因为喝了白敬亭的血，吴映洁觉得自己格外的精神，破天荒地陪着白敬亭彻夜酣战。两人直至天光大亮才意犹未尽地相拥睡去。

临睡前白敬亭舔了舔嘴，想：自己的血真好使，下次进食还要给鬼鬼来点。


	12. 入魔（十二）

30

宴会厅上热闹非凡，撒贝宁却觉得自己与这衣香鬓影的上流社会格格不入。

乔振宇此刻穿了笔挺帅气的燕尾服一手端着香槟一手插在兜里，颇有些世家公子玩世不恭的风流意味。看到撒贝宁浑身不自在的模样，他忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀：“做什么这么垂头丧气的，今天是我女神的好日子，高兴点。”

撒贝宁不自在地整了整自己的领结，这一身正装束手束脚弄得他难受极了，偏现在又不能换下来。感觉喉间稍微舒服些了的撒贝宁颇为哀怨地看着乔振宇：“乔局，我说你不让我参与案子就算了，居然还让我乔装跑来这里协助做安保工作。我堂堂一个……”

“好了好了，别堂堂了，那案子你就别想了。安保工作又怎么了？一般人想做还没有门路呢。国民女神王鸥，她庆功宴上的安保工作能和别的安保工作一样吗。”乔振宇不认同地瞪了撒贝宁一眼。撒贝宁拿他没办法，只能在心里偷偷嘀咕着：不就是又拿了个什么金白龙影后奖吗，至于搞这么大场面？好大喜功。

宴会厅突然安静下来，想是主角来了。乔振宇立马闻风而动挤到前头去，务求能让自己的女神多看自己两眼。

王鸥挽着魏晨进入宴会厅时有些心不在焉，她四处逡巡着像是在找人。何炅来了，她很肯定，她能感受到何炅的气息。但是何炅似乎并不想让她打扰他，否则不会隐在这厅堂里头不现身。

理智告诉王鸥何炅不是为了她而来，但她的心还是忍不住雀跃了一小下下。

“怎么了？”魏晨察觉到身边人的走神，忙放缓脚步不动神色地小声询问，“是不是宴会厅里头太闷了，不舒服？”

王鸥忙打起精神回了魏晨一个安抚性的笑容：“没事，我刚刚在想下一步的工作计划，所以有些出神。”

魏晨知道王鸥是在搪塞他，不过他并不打算戳穿她的谎言，只是轻轻拍了拍她的手装作信了她的这副说辞：“现在是休息时间，工作上的事就别再想了。这事儿让吴昕操心去。”

王鸥点了点头重新收敛了心神，挽着魏晨一步一步走到宴会厅的中央。她的脸上漾着迷人的笑容，仪态万千很是吸引人。

撒贝宁见乔振宇已然被王鸥吸引走了全部的心神便不动声色地往角落里走。他实在是习惯不了这些上流人士的觥筹交错，只觉得这宴会厅里头闷得慌也闹得慌，惹得他头脑发胀丧失了观察和思考的能力。

没想到有人比撒贝宁更早一步。等他成功蹭到角落里时就看见有个人背对喧闹的人群坐着。那人身着一套白色礼服，手里拿着一只装了少许红酒的高脚杯，整个人半陷在猩红色的沙发里头。他并不喝酒，反而像是个顽皮的孩子沉迷于新奇的玩具一样变着花样地晃动杯子，有时候还会故意倾倒酒杯，看着红酒一点一点地攀缘上杯壁，却在酒快要成功突破杯沿的时候又把杯子挪正。

这个人就像全然独立于喧嚣的宴会厅一般，所有的喧闹声近不到他身侧半分，一种莫名的孤独感把他和这个世界分离开来。

撒贝宁盯着这样孤独的身影，感觉自己也有些寂寞起来。他想了想，决定还是不去扰这个人的清净。在撒贝宁准备挪动脚步的时候，那个人突然转头看向他。他的脸上带着浅浅的笑意，眼睛是罕见的干净澄澈。

撒贝宁只感觉自己的心因为这一眼漏跳了两拍，不由自主地对眼前之人生出好感来，脚步一转走向了他。

31

“介意我坐在这吗？”穿着黑色礼服的男子在距离何炅两步远的地方站定微微侧头看他，脸上还带着和证件照上一样爽朗的笑容。

“当然可以，请随意。”何炅伸出手向他做了个请的姿势。

他是特意在这等撒贝宁的。

说来也是奇怪，自从见过撒贝宁的证件照之后，何炅就对他产生了一丝兴趣。所以他暗示乔振宇王鸥的庆功宴上可能不太平，让他带个最可靠的人一起来以防万一。果然不出何炅所料，乔振宇把撒贝宁给带来了。

如今见到撒贝宁本人，何炅的兴趣不但没有消减反而更深了。

这是少有的顶级祭品。

饶是何炅活了这么长的岁月，他都未曾见过像撒贝宁这般美味的祭品。光是跟他在同一个宴会厅呆着，何炅就已经兴起强烈的捕食欲望了。

何炅知道，他是遇见了一个真正契合他的灵魂祭品。

灵魂祭品，这样的祭品只存在于古老的传说。传说里每一个灵魂都是一段长长的频率，若是能遇见频率相似的，那么两个灵魂就能相谈甚欢甚至成为好友。若是遇见频率一模一样的，那么这两个灵魂就是天生的仇敌永远的对手。但如果遇见频率互补完全契合可以拼凑在一起的，那么这两个灵魂就会不由自主地相互吸引、靠拢在一起，相辅相成间成就彼此的强大。

恶魔的灵魂是激进而霸道的，恶魔之间或许存在相似频率的灵魂，但是绝对找不到恰好互补的灵魂。所以与恶魔灵魂互补的只能是人类。

要找到这样的祭品是极难的。大多数恶魔终其一生可能连听都不曾听说过。

没想到真有灵魂祭品这样的存在。何炅按下心头的悸动，努力让自己维持冷静。那如此说来吴映洁应该也是小白的灵魂祭品。否则如此排他的小白怎么可能会毫无芥蒂地就把吴映洁纳入自己的领域内，还对她颇为重视……

在何炅走神期间撒贝宁一直都在偷偷地观察他。

眼前的这个人很温和、很安静。他的安静不是表面上的静，而是真正沉到骨子里头的静。有如一颗深海遗珠在经历了漫长岁月的打磨之后一点一点地把表面的浮华削去，沉淀、最终归于沉寂。

这人不知在想些什么，捏着高脚杯的手指无意识地揉动着，眼看着杯子越来越歪，他却好似没有意识到一般。

“酒要洒了。”撒贝宁终是忍不住出声把那人唤回神。

那人笑着看了撒贝宁一眼，举起酒杯向他示意，然后一口饮尽了杯中的酒。

不知怎的，撒贝宁感觉自己有些口干。明明是普通的喝酒，他却从眼前之人的举动中品出了一丝魅惑。石榴红色的酒液染上浅粉色的薄唇，在水晶吊灯的映射下折射出璀璨的光芒教人挪不开眼。

撒贝宁自知这样盯着别人是一件很失礼的事，但他就是舍不得移开自己的视线。若这世上真的有妖精，大抵也不过如此。他在心里暗暗想着。

何炅抬手看了一眼时间，他今天出来得也够久了。他并不喜欢这样热闹的场面，如今找到了自己想要的答案，似乎也没必要再继续呆下去。

于是他起身从怀里掏出名片夹，纤长的手指灵活地夹起一张名片而后走到撒贝宁的面前将名片递了过去。

“初次见面，在下何炅。”

32

黑底烫金的名片上什么繁琐的前缀都没有，只有“何炅”两个字并一串号码，和他的人一样低调而又神秘。

撒贝宁一开始还有些愣神，看见眼前突然伸出来一双手赶忙站起来接过名片，再抬头时眼神已经变得锐利起来：“原来你就是何炅何先生。巧了，我最近正好在找你。”

“我知道。”何炅嘴角挂着浅笑，似乎并不介意让对方知道自己是别有用心。

“这么说你也知道我是所为何事了？”撒贝宁眯着眼睛暗暗提醒自己千万别被眼前这人温和无害的外表给骗了，“何先生倒是好本事，手眼通天无所不知。”

“你确定要在这里把话摊开说吗？”何炅看着热闹非凡的宴会厅，转头瞥了撒贝宁一眼，“我倒是不介意，就是不知道你会不会想让别人知道十五年前的那段往事。”

撒贝宁闻言猛地向前两步，他想抓着何炅的肩膀问他为什么会知道十五年前的事，但到底顾忌着这里是公共场合并不适合太过激动。撒贝宁深吸了两口气，努力地控制自己尽量压低声音，只不过说话时却是咬牙切齿的：“十五年前的事果然跟你有关？”

“和我没关系，只不过我刚好知道的比你多些。”何炅不着痕迹地后退了两步，脸上依旧带着和煦的笑容，仿佛不过是在与撒贝宁正常寒暄，“如果你想听听我知道哪些，不妨下次有空的时候来找我。”

“不能是现在吗？”撒贝宁见何炅想走赶忙抓住了他的手臂。

何炅看着自己被抓的地方破天荒地皱起了眉头：“撒先生，你这样粗鲁地抓着别人是一件很失礼的事。”

见撒贝宁听话地放开了自己，何炅拂了拂被抓皱的西装。就在撒贝宁抓住他的那一瞬，他的心跳加快了好多。这不是个好兆头，说明撒贝宁这个人对他的影响真的很大。

何炅稍稍平复了一下情绪转而向撒贝宁解释道：“这个故事很长，现在已经太晚了，并不适合听故事。还有就是，撒先生，你是不是忘了你来这里是有公务在身的？”

何炅示意撒贝宁看宴会厅中央，撒贝宁顺着何炅的目光看去果然看到乔振宇在找他。

刚刚一激动倒把自己来这的目的给忘了。撒贝宁捂着自己的脑袋，开始脑补乔振宇说教他的模样。再转身时何炅已然失了踪迹，就好像从未出现过一样。

这个人还真是不简单。撒贝宁心里已隐隐有了些猜想，只不过现在不是走神的时候，他将何炅递给他的名片放进口袋，迈开步子往乔振宇那里走去。


	13. 入魔（十三）

33

邢乐妮的案子最后以她的妹妹邢乐妍畏罪自杀告终。虽然邢乐妍在遗书里写到是因为嫉妒姐姐所以痛下杀手，但是刑侦队的人都知道这个案子没那么简单。邢乐妍是怎么和邢乐妮到的城郊又是怎么回来的？尸体身上流畅的切割刀痕又是谁留下的？

邢乐妍的死不过是有人希望这个案子结束。

虽然很不甘心，可刑侦队的人也确确实实走进了死胡同。此时邢乐妍的畏罪自杀就好比瞌睡时有人送枕头，哪怕这个枕头硬得硌人，刑侦队也只能接下了。他们或许等得起，但舆论和上头都等不及了。

案子虽然结了，可大家的心情都不好，明知道另有隐情，可偏偏就是没法查清。他们这是遇着对手了，做事滴水不漏，手段还超出常规实在是不简单。

魏大勋把自己埋在椅子里，刚刚敲完结案报告的他很是疲惫。杨蓉把为他冲的咖啡放在他面前，然后转到他身后给他捏肩。

“怎么这么晚了还没睡？”魏大勋依旧闭着眼睛，眉间却是渐渐舒缓。

“看你这么辛苦，我睡不着。”杨蓉捏得手酸转而改成从背后环着魏大勋靠在他身上，“这个案子明明还有很多问题，人显然不是邢乐妍杀的。”

“是啊，问题还有很多，可我必须结案了。”魏大勋把头靠在杨蓉的颈侧叹道，“这个案子已经远远超出我们的能力范围，我所能做的只有按照流程把它了结，其他的就等上面的人去博弈了。”

杨蓉从魏大勋的话里头听出些不寻常的意味，她突然直起身看着魏大勋：“你知道这个案子是谁干的？”

魏大勋被杨蓉问得一愣，随即笑了：“蓉蓉你这么激动干啥？我不知道是谁做的，只不过是从现在的局面猜出来这事儿没有表面上的那么简单，可能牵扯到一些我们不能管的人和事儿。”魏大勋不欲多说，他笑着摸了摸杨蓉的头然后端起桌上的咖啡一口饮尽。

咖啡很苦，杨蓉遵循着他的习惯没放一丁点的糖和奶。苦意从嘴里一直蔓延到心里，引得魏大勋忍不住默默地叹气。

每个人都有秘密，杨蓉和撒贝宁有，他魏大勋也有。打从一开始，他就猜到了这个案子不简单。所以他一直都是能避则避，这一次实在是躲不过去只能硬着头皮上。

这些日子魏大勋从撒贝宁和杨蓉的态度里多少也看出了些东西：他们的秘密和恶魔有关，但是他们并不知道恶魔的存在。借着这次代理刑侦队队长的权限，他查到了一些东西，关于杨蓉和撒贝宁的来历。

档案上语焉不详，只说了Z市某个偏远山区的一个小村落因为一场流行疫病死光了，杨蓉和撒贝宁因为在镇上读书所以幸免于难。魏大勋结合现在这几个案子里他们的反应也不难猜出当初那个村子不是因为流行疫病死光了，而是被屠了。之所以没有如实记录在档案是因为屠村的不是人，警方抓不住凶手也没法圆过去，只能拿流行疫病来搪塞。 

屠村的是什么人，魏大勋多少也有了点数，只不过他还不打算告诉杨蓉。一个是因为他不能，虽然他已经脱离了家族，但是基本的规矩还是要守的。不能告诉别人恶魔的存在，谁都不行。另一个是因为他不想让杨蓉知道自己调查了她。如果她不愿意说，那魏大勋就会一直装作不知道。恶魔的存在是危险的，放手让杨蓉自己查对她来说反而还安全些。横竖不管她怎么查都不会查到恶魔的踪迹。

魏大勋的心思杨蓉一概不知，只当做他是想到了些什么关于案子的东西走了神。她默默地将杯子收走，留他一个人在书房里头想事情。

杨蓉觉得自己最近有些过于敏感了。实在是因为现在的案情越发扑朔迷离起来。而且最近撒贝宁的动向也变得很奇怪。自从被乔局勒令在家休整之后，他整个人变得神出鬼没的。杨蓉觉得他是查到了些什么，但是撒贝宁不肯告诉她。

从种种迹象来看，问题肯定是出在M市高中的高二（9）班，只不过她实在是想不透普普通通的高中生怎么会招惹上那样可怕的怪物。她有心想自己查，可是她一个法医没有权限调用证据，得到的讯息实在是有限。撒贝宁和魏大勋又有意瞒着她，弄得她现在只能抓瞎。

虽然魏大勋掩饰得很好，但是杨蓉潜意识里就觉得他是知道些什么的。她不会去逼问魏大勋，因为她知道魏大勋是想保护她。只是她实在是不能理解为什么撒贝宁会瞒着她。这让她有一种被同伴背叛了的感觉。明明说好要一起查明真相，最后撒贝宁却选择自己一个人去孤军奋战。这不公平。当年的血海深仇她也有一份，她无法心安理得地把这一切都丢给撒贝宁一个人承担。这也是杨蓉为什么不把她的过去告诉魏大勋的原因。过去的事情她不想把别的无辜的人牵扯进来，但同样的，她也不希望自己被撇开出去。

杨蓉掏出手机看着始终寂静的对话框，她觉得她有必要去找撒贝宁好好谈一谈了。

34

撒贝宁在思考再三后决定还是去见一见何炅。他想知道当年究竟发生了什么。

按照约定好的时间，他等在自家的小区门口。没多久就有一辆车窗贴满防窥膜的宝马停在他的边上。撒贝宁见车牌号对上了就立马拉开车门坐了进去，系好安全带安顿下来一转头，发现司机长得非常面熟。

张若昀，知名商界巨鳄，他跺跺脚全国商圈都要抖三抖。这样的大佬多少人削尖了脑袋想见上一面，没想到就这么被自己给见着了。不仅就这么随随便便见到了大佬，而且这位大佬还给自己开车。撒贝宁此刻真的很想冲回老家去看看家里的祖坟是不是冒了青烟。

张若昀话不多，在确认过面前的人的确是撒贝宁之后就丢了一个眼罩给他：“何先生的居所需要保密，一般人不能知道。你把这个眼罩戴上。”

撒贝宁依言戴上了眼罩，蒙住眼睛视线里漆黑一片的感觉反而让他有些兴奋。“如果我没认错的话，你是那个商界巨鳄张若昀吧。你怎么会给我开车？话说回来，我还以为你们这些有钱人会开个卡宴什么的，没想到就是普普通通的宝马呀，看样子还挺亲民。”

张若昀并不想回答撒贝宁的问题，但是考虑到他是何炅的客人，张若昀还是耐着性子做了回复：“我说过，何先生的居所需要保密，所以除了我没人知道何先生住哪。而且何先生的住所也不许有外人进出，因此只能是我给你带路。至于车的问题，我们的行踪不便暴露，自然是越低调越好。”

撒贝宁不过是随口问问，却没想到张若昀会如实回答。他不会天真到以为这是张若昀好说话，如此看来何炅的身份比自己原先所想的还要厉害上一些。

“我还以为像张先生这样的地位已经不会再听命于任何人了，现在看来何先生应该才是张氏真正的话事人。”

张若昀一听就知道撒贝宁是在套自己的话，他猛打方向盘踩了一脚急刹，引得撒贝宁慌了一下。“你不必在我这套话，你想问可以直接问，我会回答何先生允许我说的部分。”说完他就又重新启动车子上了路。

“何先生不是张氏的话事人，何先生也不属于任何势力。我和何先生之间只是合作关系。他给予我莫大的帮助，我回馈他无上的崇敬，仅此而已。”在这之后，无论撒贝宁问什么张若昀都不再出声。若不是他这样的人气场太强让人无法忽视，撒贝宁几乎要以为身边没有人了。

张若昀很谨慎，他的车上没有任何可以直接用来计时的东西。他既不放广播和CD，也不放那些个滴答作响的摆件。他甚至连手表都没有戴，车上安静的很。撒贝宁没法通过那些外物的规律来计算时间，只能数自己的心跳。可偏偏张若昀开车一点都不稳时快时慢，有时候还会突然加速减速猛踩油门和刹车。这原本没什么，可是撒贝宁戴着眼罩本就敏感些，张若昀一有动作，撒贝宁的心跳就会紊乱。如此一来数心跳也没用了。

原本撒贝宁还想着计算一下路上的时间，再结合听到的声音大概推断一下何炅的居所。不过没多久他就放弃了。一来这车应该是改造过的，隔音效果不是一般的好；二来张若昀此次是有备而来，既然能想到把一切可以计时的东西作废，自然也会绕路而行，叫自己吃不准这段路程究竟有多远。

和这种聪明人打交道就是麻烦。在和你见面的时候人家就已经做好一切的准备工作，行事滴水不漏教人无半点缝隙可钻。

撒贝宁不禁对何炅越发好奇起来。究竟是什么样的人才可以让张若昀这般的人物对他敬爱有加甚至听命于他？虽然张若昀嘴上说着他跟何炅只不过是合作关系，但是撒贝宁能感觉的出来，张若昀提起何炅时会不自觉地放低自己的身份，这不是合作关系所能表现出来的态度。又或者说在这段所谓的“合作关系”中，何炅才是处于主导地位的那一方。

就在撒贝宁出神的时候，车缓缓地停了下来。身边的张若昀终是有了动静，他解下安全带拨通了何炅的电话。

“喂，何先生，人已经到了，您看我是把车开进来还是您过来带他。”

“把车开进来吧。免得到时候吓着我的客人。”何炅的声音隔着电话传来，听起来有些不真切。张若昀转过头就看见撒贝宁竖着耳朵努力地往他这偏。也许撒贝宁以为自己的动作很隐晦，可是明眼人都能从他倾斜的角度看出他偷听的企图。

张若昀暗暗在心里冲撒贝宁翻了个白眼，嘴上仍是很恭敬地和何炅打了招呼等他挂掉电话。不得不说，他今天受到了不小的冲击。以往这个地方何炅都是不许人进的，除了王鸥和白敬亭还没人能在这里进出。张若昀跟着何炅这么多年也只是在门外呆过片刻，连门都进不来。平时有事要么是借助视频、电话这类的通讯工具沟通，要么是何炅亲自去找他。

恶魔的领地意识总是很强的。

想不到今次他居然能沾到身边这人的光得以进来。如此看来撒贝宁身上或许藏了更深的秘密。这个秘密大概也就只有何炅自己知道了。


	14. 入魔（十四）

35

张若昀将撒贝宁送到了何炅的门口转身离去。何炅允许他进大门不代表何炅会容忍他更进一步，所以他很识趣地早早离开。

撒贝宁还戴着眼罩，他竖起耳朵听周围的动静。张若昀走了，把他一个人丢在这。他不知道该不该摘下眼罩，毕竟张若昀什么都没说。撒贝宁就这么立着，浑身上下的肌肉绷紧、汗毛竖起。本能告诉他这个地方很危险，逃离才是明智之举。

有细微的气流涌动，来人了。

“你来了？”门悄无声息地开了，撒贝宁只感觉到有一股暖流扑面而来，让他有些冻僵的身子稍微回暖了些，“把眼罩摘了吧。张若昀这个人最是谨慎，有些时候可能会过头，你多包涵。”

撒贝宁很诧异何炅会用这样的语气和自己说话。这种亲切感来得毫无道理，却意外地不是那么令人排斥。

摘了眼罩，撒贝宁就看到何炅正站在自己面前看着自己。何炅的脸上是一贯地带着装饰性的笑容，看起来很和煦实际上并无多少情感在内。这一点或许连何炅本人都没有意识到。

何炅今天穿了一件白色的衬衫，修身的衣服把他瘦削的身子包裹在内，视觉效果是意外的好。比之之前穿着礼服的他更添了一分随和与朝气。“进来吧。”何炅很有耐心地等撒贝宁打量完他才开口请他进屋，他垂下眼眸压抑住心底升腾的欲望。刚刚撒贝宁戴着眼罩一副警惕性很强的模样激起了何炅捕猎的欲望。坚韧而又脆弱的猎物，这样的猎物诱惑极了。

撒贝宁进到房间，这才觉得这间屋子有些温暖的过分，难怪何炅穿得这么单薄。他将围巾和大衣除下，用眼神询问着何炅。

“放门口的沙发上，走的时候别忘了拿。”何炅一边说着一边上楼。撒贝宁把东西放好也立马跟了上去。

“我有一件事情感到非常好奇。”前头的人并没有因为撒贝宁的话而有所停顿，于是撒贝宁直接就抛出了自己的问题，“为什么张若昀不能进来，但是我能？”

“你怎么知道张若昀是不能进来而不是有事？”

“他会亲自来做司机，那也不会差那么一丁点的时间。适才他在大门口给你打电话的时候，只是走个过场随意询问，却没想到你会让他开车进来。所以他的反应有些违和。把我送到地方就立刻走了，连个招呼都没有亲自和你打，这很奇怪不是吗？由此看来张若昀是不能进来的，不止是不能进这间屋子，甚至连外头的大门都是不能进来的。”

何炅打开书房的门侧身看着撒贝宁：“这是你的职业习惯？分析身边的人和事？”

撒贝宁摇了摇头：“我的职业病没那么重，只不过对上何先生您这样的人，我不得不打起十二万分的精神。”

何炅轻笑出声，仿佛听到了什么有趣的事情：“我对你没有恶意，不然你此刻也不会站在这。”

“我知道，所以我才会直接问你而不是全靠自己猜。凭你的身份，我是斗不过的。”撒贝宁跟着何炅落座，何炅书房里头的沙发异常地软，撒贝宁一坐进去就陷在里头，被沙发包裹着。

何炅走到咖啡机前冲了两杯咖啡搁在茶几上，随后自己也坐到沙发里头。

“你来不是要听故事吗？是你问我答还是我从头跟你说？”

“屠村的那个是什么怪物？”撒贝宁听了何炅的话立马问出了自己最关心的问题。

何炅略略前倾身子，盯着撒贝宁看：“你，听说过恶魔吗？”

36

恶魔，一个和人类全然不同的物种。他们的诞生并非是生物界的繁衍也非物质的组合。恶魔生于欲望和力量。

听起来有些玄幻，毕竟欲望、力量都是抽象无形的概念。恶魔是这些抽象实体化后的成果。所以最初的时候恶魔形态万千，也脆弱得很，一打就会散。

恶魔的诞生地被称之为恶魔界，是相对于人界的一个概念。恶魔界和人界其实是同处于一个世界，只不过这两界并不互通。人界的欲望渗透到恶魔界催生出了恶魔，恶魔慢慢汲取人类散溢的欲望和力量逐渐强大成型。

因为恶魔本身是超脱自然的存在，所以并不会受到自然的束缚。但是恶魔依附人类而生，因此无法伤害人类。

原本两界是互不相干的，直到召魔法阵的诞生。召魔法阵把恶魔从恶魔界拉到了人界，然后通过契约以及人类欲望的催使让恶魔有了伤害人类的能力。人界从此陷入腥风血雨之中。

经历了数百年的斗争，被召魔法阵拉到人界的恶魔日渐强大，最终有一个恶魔脱颖而出，帮助他的祭品夺取了至高无上的地位。

在这之后掌握了召魔法阵的家族几乎被屠戮殆尽，那些个受召魔契约所困的恶魔得以解放，与其他人类世家重新签订了供奉契约。自此召魔法阵几近失传，恶魔也从一开始的奴仆地位一跃而成为隐隐居于供奉世家之上的尊者。

那个脱颖而出的恶魔不是别人，正是何炅。

何炅厌倦了看人类为了自己的欲望而蹂躏糟践别人的模样，所以他出手终结了一切。丑恶的人就该有惨烈的终场，那些个滥用召魔法阵的人最后都不得善终。何炅没有正邪之辨，只讲究一个因果逻辑。他讨厌无缘由的杀戮。在他看来，为了争权、掠夺而挑起的争斗都是低级无趣的，这样的人窜到他面前来生事，那么死了便死了，反而还会清静些。

与他签订召魔契约的也是个无趣的人，所以何炅在他晚年的时候设局毁了他的国度，看着他活活气死在自己面前。契约的约束不过是不允许恶魔直接伤害自己的祭品，间接设局之类的，契约完全管不到。何炅能容忍自己的祭品猖獗不过是因为一来布局需要时间，二来他需要一双手去把那些个恶心人的家伙都毁了。

此事的影响颇深，有时候何炅还会在一些野史杂记上看见有关“祸国妖人何氏”的记载。

记载上的内容五花八门，有些写得还挺有趣，何炅权当是看编撰的话本子，颇有兴味到底从头看到尾。

37

何炅隐去关于自己的内容，只把恶魔的来历跟撒贝宁细细说了。

撒贝宁听完这一段讲述觉得有些不可思议。他一直都是相信科学的，如今有这么一个超自然的存在，自然是有些令人难以接受。

“我怎么能相信你说的这种物种是存在的？”撒贝宁看着何炅，直感觉自己的三观正遭受着冲击。

“因为，我就是这样的物种。”何炅起身绕过茶几走到撒贝宁面前，他牵起了撒贝宁的手摁在自己胸前：“你看，这里是没有起伏的，我没有体温，没有呼吸，也没有心跳。”

撒贝宁只觉得自己的手被凉意包裹着，他静下心来感受了一下，确实，何炅的胸腔静悄悄的，一点动静都没有。他反手扣上何炅的手腕去摸他的脉搏，依旧是毫无动静。

“所以你是恶魔，十五年前屠村的也是恶魔。那么十五年前屠村的恶魔跟你有没有关系？”

“有。”

何炅感觉到手腕一紧，他不动声色地把自己的手从撒贝宁的桎梏中解脱出来：“别紧张，十五年前屠村的恶魔是我的一个旧友。而你的那些个家人和村民们也并不无辜。或者说，他们死有余辜。”

何炅把撒贝宁摁回了沙发：“要听故事就舒舒服服地坐着听，别这么剑拔弩张，不然我可没心思讲下去。”

他见撒贝宁乖乖地靠在沙发上坐好了，这才重新讲起了故事。

“这个故事最初应该是要追溯到刘家，没错，就是M市的刘家。刘家和我的一个旧友签订了供奉契约。每个刘家人都可以通过刻在刘家的契约法阵召唤我的朋友。只不过这里头有一个例外，这个例外的名字叫刘雪桐……”

刘雪桐在十八岁之前都没能掌握通过契约法阵召唤潘粤明的法子。并不是说她天资驽钝，而是她的欲望不够强，没有办法为契约法阵提供足够的能量。与之相反的是她的哥哥和双胞胎姐姐，他们两个可以很熟练地运用契约法阵召唤出潘粤明并且与他缔结契约。

这样的境况一直持续到刘雪桐十八岁生日之前。就在刘雪桐十八岁生日那天，她成功地召唤出了潘粤明与之结契，自此之后潘粤明就只对刘雪桐有求必应。

这事儿招来了刘家人的不满，最后在刘雪桐亲哥姐的安排下，刘雪桐被人贩子带走了。

“刘雪桐一直以为她是被人贩子害了，可事实上要害她的人是她的家人。”何炅喝了一口咖啡润了润嗓子，“而这个刘雪桐，你应该不会不知道，她就是十五年前你们村子被屠之后失踪了的女人。”

“你是说那个疯女人是被她的哥哥姐姐坑害流落到我们那的？”撒贝宁并不怀疑何炅所说的话的真实性。因为早在当年他就觉得疯女人的来历并不简单。她虽然已经有些疯癫了，但是言谈举止间处处流露出良好的教养和礼仪，和他们那个粗野的小村庄格格不入。“所以当年引来怪物……恶魔的人是她？”

“没错。”何炅点了点头，“我知道你有很多的疑问，别急着问，先听我说。”

“刘雪桐离开了刘家之后是无法使用供奉契约的。供奉契约与其说是一个契约，不如说是一个沟通恶魔界和人界的通道。它最重要的一个部分是被寄放在供奉世家的法阵，由供奉世家时代守护。供奉世家依照契约可以从法阵中将恶魔牵引来，而这个法阵的建立是很难的，凭刘雪桐自己一个人的力量绝对没法搭建这么一个通道。”

无法使用供奉契约的刘雪桐就成了一个普通人，和小山村里那些被拐卖来的妇女没什么两样，被自己的丈夫侮辱、欺凌然后生子带娃，过着暗无天日的日子。

“据我所知，刘雪桐的女儿，你们村的人视她为不详。”何炅说到一半停顿下来看着撒贝宁。

撒贝宁不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，这事儿实在是有些羞于启齿，老一辈的封闭山村非常迷信愚昧，一有风吹草动就冠以吉凶解释，现在想来也确实有点荒唐。

“刘雪桐怀孕期间村子里死了不少老人，家里养的鸡鸭鹅也难以存活。刘雪桐生她女儿生得艰难差点就死了。在她女儿出世后不久，村子就染上了时疫，病了好些人，刘雪桐的丈夫和婆婆也都死在这场时疫里。所以村子里的人都说她的女儿是灾星。”撒贝宁搜索着回忆里的内容，把他所知道的都一五一十地告诉了何炅，“我常年在外读书，对村子里的事情了解的也不是很清楚，只隐隐听说过这些。”

“所以你一定不知道，你们村子里的人因为神婆的一句话就要用刘雪桐和她的女儿血祭神灵以祈风调雨顺天降财富。”何炅看着撒贝宁一脸不敢置信地瞪视自己心下觉得有趣，“刘家血脉里有召魔法阵的传承，但是这几百年来无一人能成功触发这个法阵。刘雪桐也是被逼急了，无奈之下才想用召魔法阵赌一赌，结果真让她赌对了。”

这是个你死我活的赌局，赌赢了，刘雪桐和她的女儿就能活下来，赌输了，她们就得被村民们放血宰杀。

刘雪桐赢了也输了。召唤来了恶魔，她们母女得以存活，是以赢了；召唤的恶魔是刘家的供奉恶魔，刘家必不会就此罢休，是以输了。

最后的结局，刘雪桐身死，她的女儿活了下来，而潘粤明则不知所踪。

“所以我才说，村子里的人死有余辜。”何炅将已经凉了的咖啡一口饮尽，起身又给自己倒了杯热茶，“但凡有一个人愿意帮她，刘雪桐也不至于绝望至此。一个十八岁之前使用不了供奉契约还会被自己亲兄姐算计的人，想来也没有多少城府。能让她下定决心屠村，可见你们村子里没一个值得活的。你和杨蓉能幸存，不是因为你们在外读书鞭长莫及，而是因为你们对这些知之不深，既非加害者，也非推波助澜者，所以刘雪桐放过了你们。不然你以为你们能逃得过吗？”

语罢何炅便不再言语，留着撒贝宁自己慢慢消化。


	15. 入魔（十五）

38

以往一直苦苦追寻的真相以一种腐烂的姿态横陈在自己面前让撒贝宁产生了一种不真实的感觉。所见到的未必是全部，所以为的也不尽是真相。撒贝宁觉得自己像是一个摸象的盲人，摸着了很小的一部分却以为这就是所有。

“不用自我怀疑。”何炅看出了撒贝宁的纠结，“你所见的若你一直相信着，那便是真实。没有人可以洞察一切，每个人了解事物都是从自己看见的那个部分出发来推测全貌。”

撒贝宁抬头，发现何炅已经不知何时来到了他的面前，单手支着沙发扶手俯身看着他。

“那你呢？我所看见的你是真实的吗？”撒贝宁凝视着眼前之人，心里升起一股荒唐的念头。

何炅伸出手盖上撒贝宁的手背：“这个问题与其问我不如你自己来感受一下。”

冰凉空洞却又鲜活。正是这样的未知与神秘对撒贝宁产生了莫大的吸引力。他心头发狠，揽过何炅的脖子欺身吻了上去。

何炅的睫毛略略颤动，他随即反客为主抢过了掠夺权。

房间很暖很热，可是面前的人却没有温度。撒贝宁觉得这个吻是不真实的，何炅这个人也是不真实的，仿佛只要他一个翻身就会从梦中惊醒，然后迎接一个没有何炅的现实。这种假设很讨厌，撒贝宁潜意识地抗拒着。

一吻终了，撒贝宁的气息有些紊乱而何炅仍旧是那副处变不惊的模样只除了衬衫有些皱了之外完全看不出欲望的痕迹。明明是因欲望而生的物种，看起来却如此的淡漠凉薄。

“太假了。”撒贝宁松开手站了起来，“我还是觉得宴会厅上那个会对我皱眉头的何炅更真实一些。”

何炅闻言愣住了，他不动声色地坐到撒贝宁之前的位子上开始整理自己的衬衫：“撒先生，你又开始本能地从你的角度去推断分析别人了。”

撒贝宁并不买何炅的账，他居高临下地看着何炅：“你说了这么多不过就为了打乱我的心神转移我的注意力。我可没忘最开始我找你是为了什么。”

何炅垂眸浅笑暗叹这个人可真是理智清醒，他仰起头注视着撒贝宁：“所以你想知道什么？”

“人是不是你杀的？”

“这个问题似曾相识，我的答案仍旧和之前一样。”

“这么说来你知道是谁干的？吴映洁，还有谁？”撒贝宁突然想到了什么，“还有白敬亭，是吗？”

“追究这些并没有什么意义，你有证据吗。”

证据证据，又是证据。撒贝宁抬手指着何炅，而后无奈地握拳：“你这是在包庇罪犯！倚仗法律的漏洞纵容别人行凶！”

“你看你又来了。不问缘由起因只看表面，了解三分你却当七分，过于武断了。”何炅满不在乎地看着撒贝宁气得跳脚，临了还好心地指了指对面的沙发，“有事坐着说，我仰头很累的。”

撒贝宁也知道自己有些过于激动，他坐下来前倾身子盯着何炅，眼神锋利：“遭受校园暴力并不代表吴映洁可以肆意杀人践踏法律。”

撒贝宁的针锋相对何炅并不看在眼里，他换了个舒服的坐姿好整以暇地看着撒贝宁：“人就该为自己所做的付出代价。”

“她可以走法律途径。”

“法律途径？校园暴力能有什么可以走的法律途径？施暴的那些人可都未满十八周岁。”何炅的表情变得严肃起来，“孩子不全是孩子，也有未开化的野兽。”

撒贝宁被何炅的这番言论气得够呛，他强忍着自己想要站起来的冲动，试图通过言辞扭转何炅的观点：“受害者变成了施暴者，难道不觉得可悲吗？”

“可悲？弱肉强食并不可悲，这是一种公平。”何炅并不接招，仍旧自顾自地说着他想说的，“当受害者因为弱小而受害的时候，加害者理所应当地把这种行为当做是丛林法则的体现。那么有朝一日弱者翻身成为强者，那些崇尚丛林法则的人就该遵守新的游戏规则。强者的仁慈怜悯那是道德，弱者嘴里的善良同理心不过是一种为免自己被吞食的借口罢了。”

“强词夺理。”

“这不是强词夺理，这是原则。跟野兽谈野兽，在人类面前才讲究人性。”何炅的言下之意便是把那些死者当做了无人性的兽类，“我这个人比较吝啬自己的感情，从不会对那些个还未完全教化成人的野兽起同情心。说到底，我自己也不过是个野兽罢了。”

辩论到这里已然变得无趣，何炅和撒贝宁谁都无法说服对方。尽管撒贝宁气得跳脚，但是他不得不承认何炅的处世法则也有些道理。毕竟对方不是人类，思维也不可能和自己全然一样，撒贝宁确实无法把人类的观念强加到何炅身上。只不过他也不会认同何炅的观点就是了。

“我会抓住他们的。”

“你没有证据。”

只这一句话，就把撒贝宁好不容易建立起来的气势给打散了。他心里头憋着气，只扔下了一句“告辞”就“噔噔噔”地下楼离开了。

撒贝宁的动静很大，似乎是在通过这种方式表达自己心中的不满。

到底是个孩子。何炅无奈地摇了摇头，笑得一脸宠溺。他抚了抚自己的唇，起身给张若昀打了个电话：“一会儿撒贝宁出去的时候你由他自己离开吧……暴露？早就暴露了。你呀，到底是大意了，他的围巾里头藏着针孔摄像头呢。”不仅如此，撒贝宁的身上还藏了录音笔。

“你不会真以为他就是来听故事的吧。他是想借着十五年前的那个事儿来套我的话，好拿到他想要的证据。”何炅一边说一边走到了沙发后面把黏在上面的窃听器摘下来放手里把玩，“这小子，精的很。”何炅慢慢合拢手掌，将掌心的窃听器捏成齑粉。能骗过张若昀，算这小子有点本事。

39

吴映洁感觉自己最近的变化有些大，视力提升了不是一星半点，五感也更敏锐了，整个人都精神不少。大张伟也说她最近说话做事快了许多，只有白敬亭觉得吴映洁一点都没变。

看着又一个被自己捏碎了的杯子，吴映洁转头看向白敬亭：“白白，你确定你还觉得我一点都没变吗？”

摊开手，吴映洁细白的手上有了几道浅浅的割痕，但很快伤痕就消失不见。“我总觉得，我开始变得和你一样了。”

白敬亭接过吴映洁手里的碎瓷随手扔进垃圾桶，他捧着吴映洁的手细细确认过一遍：“伤口没了。不过还是不一样的。”他亲了一口吴映洁的手心，指指她又指指自己：“你是暖的，我是凉的。你有呼吸，我没有。你有心跳，我也没有。”

吴映洁抚上自己的胸口，胸腔里的心脏还跳动着，只不过跳动的频率开始变缓，自己的呼吸也日渐悠长。

“是不是因为我喝了你的血？”吴映洁歪头看着白敬亭。

白敬亭从她的目光中感觉出她对自身变化的恐惧，于是环着她解释道：“恶魔的血是力量凝成的，你应该是吸收了我血里的力量起了这种变化。”不过他不能确定恶魔的血对人类会不会有什么副作用。看来这事儿还是得问问何炅。

“什么？你给吴映洁喝了你的血？胡闹！”何炅难得地发了脾气，“你和小吴在家呆着哪也别去，等我过去。”

白敬亭挂了电话，有些紧张地看着吴映洁：“何炅很生气，好像这事儿很严重。”

这事儿可以说是相当的严重。

何炅火急火燎地赶到白敬亭的别墅，来不及除外套直接就奔着吴映洁过去确认她的状况。而后一脸怪异地转头问白敬亭：“什么时候的事儿？喝了多少？”

“几天前，就喝了一小口。”吴映洁在一旁弱弱地回答。

“一小口？还就？”何炅瞪大了眼睛看着吴映洁满脸的不可思议，“你居然能活着？可真是不简单。”

恶魔的血蕴藏着恶魔大部分的力量，不是没有人动过心思，只是那些人都消受不起。只小小的一滴就够喝的人爆体而亡。何炅至今都没见过喝了恶魔血还能活下来的人，吴映洁是头一个。

“变化呢？让我看看。”何炅负手而立示意吴映洁展示一下她的变化。

吴映洁也不羞怯，两指捏起桌上的茶杯一下就弄碎了。

大张伟在心里头默默哀嚎：得，又得好好打扫一遍。看来以后茶杯盘子什么的都得换成不锈钢的，随便捏不怕碎。

何炅对吴映洁抬了抬手：“尽全力攻击我看看。”

吴映洁看了白敬亭一眼，见他点头，就挥拳冲向何炅。何炅的身影很灵活，吴映洁使出了吃奶的力气都沾不到他的边。

良久，吴映洁累了，耍赖一般地扑到白敬亭怀里不肯起来。

白敬亭搂着吴映洁一边帮她顺着气一边问何炅：“鬼鬼有没有什么问题？”

何炅定住了身形随手脱下臃肿的外套。立在一旁的大张伟见了赶忙上去接过外套挂到客厅的衣架上。

“我活了这么久还没有见过这么怪异的事情。如果我没有判断错，吴映洁应该是恶魔化了。虽然她的身体素质还远远没有达到恶魔的水准。但是已经超出常人很多。除此之外我也不知道该作何解释。”何炅坐到沙发上接过大张伟端来的咖啡喝了一口，“恶魔的血正常人是不能碰的。别说喝一口，哪怕只是沾上一滴都会爆体而亡。小吴不仅没事儿还因此改变了体质，实在是有些让人摸不着头绪。召魔法阵并没有保护祭品的能力。掌握召魔法阵企图把恶魔力量占为己有最后爆体而亡的人比比皆是。我不明白为什么小吴没事。”

“会不会因为他们是真心爱着对方的？”大张伟沉思片刻提出了自己的想法。

何炅摇了摇头：“跟人类相爱的恶魔很少，但不是没有。相对于恶魔亘长的生命，人类不过是昙花一现的物种。也不是没有恶魔想通过共享力量来延长爱人的生命，可是他们到最后都失败了。人类是无法获得恶魔的力量的，因为他们的身体太过孱弱。”

何炅摸了摸下巴起身准备离开，走到门口的时候他转头看向白敬亭：“小白，在我查清楚这到底是怎么回事之前别再让小吴碰到你的血。”

不用何炅说，白敬亭自己也不会允许鬼鬼去冒这个险。天知道何炅刚刚说出爆体而亡的那番话时白敬亭有多害怕。他一直在心里头暗暗责怪自己粗心大意。若是鬼鬼当真出了什么事，他定然痛不欲生。


	16. 入魔（十六）

40

让人没想到的是，最先出事的不是吴映洁，而是王鸥。

王鸥失踪了。

乔振宇连夜把刑侦队的人召集起来，勒令他们一定要找到人。

魏晨那边更是疯了，他调动了魏家所有黑白两道的关系，发誓就算是掘地三尺也要把王鸥给找到。

还真是一波未平一波又起。何炅看着张若昀发给他的报告手指不知不觉地蜷曲成拳。

王鸥的实力没人比何炅更清楚，居然有人能够把她给悄无声息地绑走，人界还真是卧虎藏龙。何炅并不怀疑王鸥是一个人悄悄旅行去了。因为就算王鸥真的要走，她也一定会告诉他。王鸥从没有瞒过何炅任何事情，她对他永远是坦诚的。

何炅让张若昀牵头替他联系一屋子的人，现在各方势力就跟个无头苍蝇似的乱窜，实在是有些让人无法直视。约的地点是张若昀一个不常住的小别墅，安静且隐秘。

何炅坐在主位，边上一个是张若昀，一个是白敬亭。白敬亭把吴映洁也带来了，两个人靠一块儿坐着，无视周围所有探究的视线。

张若昀边上坐着的是撒贝宁和魏大勋。魏晨则坐在离众人都有些远的位置，独自一人打量全场。

大张伟穿梭其中，给每个人添茶倒水，动作利落的很没有半点多余的动静。

“你们中的有些人一定很奇怪，为什么自己会被叫来。”何炅见大家都互相打量得差不多了，缓缓开口，“小白和王鸥是旧相识，王鸥以前照顾他颇多。小吴和小白向来同进同出，小白来了她自然不能缺席。魏晨……就不用我说了，他和王鸥关系匪浅，这事儿大家也都知道。至于两位警官……都知道恶魔的存在，而且还是这起案子的主要负责人，我想聚在一起谈谈，信息交流互通或许会更有利于查案。”

何炅挥了挥手，大张伟立刻推出一块大白板来。张若昀随即起身梳理这次的案件。

“王鸥，知名影后，同时也是恶魔界鼎鼎有名的大恶魔。她的实力在恶魔界仅次于何先生，所以我们可以排除是恶魔直接作案的可能。普通人类就更不用说了，想对付她，成功的概率几乎为零。因此可以推断，策划这起绑架案的人蓄谋已久并且知道恶魔的存在。”话说到这里，撒贝宁魏大勋还有魏晨俱是眉头一皱。

“王鸥小姐失踪了三天才有人发现她不见，所有线索都被人为毁去，何先生也追踪不到王鸥的气息。外地来的要想悄无声息地绑了王鸥再把王鸥运出去，这其中必然有中转，不散露王鸥的气息是不可能的。推断的结果就是王鸥小姐一经绑架就被迅速藏到了某处再也没有被转移出来过。由此可进一步推出绑架王鸥的人极有可能是M市几大世家中的某一家或某几家。”张若昀又在白板上贴了几张图表：“王鸥小姐失踪后，何先生让我查了近几年M市失踪人口统计。从十年前开始，M市失踪人口数量就开始往一个不正常的方向发展。之所以没有引起警方的警觉，是因为失踪的大多是外来人口，人际关系简单。也就是说，是失踪了也没多少人知道的那种。我排查了各个系统上报的失踪人口，又结合大数据筛选出最后出现地在M市的人做出了这份图表。从图表上可以看出数量呈指数式的增长。”

“这跟王鸥失踪有什么关系？”魏晨有些坐不住，他现在无比心焦只想知道王鸥下落，对于这些往年失踪人口数据他并没有兴趣知道。

“这说明有人需要用这些人达成某种目的。”撒贝宁看着白板上的图表一脸凝重，“只有失踪人口，却没有对应的死亡数据，这些人要么是还活着，要么是被人秘密处理了。从这个上升的趋势来看，不可能是做人体实验，这个规模的人体实验不会这么悄无声息。结合张先生之前的推断，我大致有了个猜想，有人供奉的恶魔出了问题需要大量的力量来源。所以找一些人际关系简单又不如意的人去和恶魔签订契约。但是这些仍旧远远不够。”

“撒先生猜想的和我推断的差不多。”何炅微微点头，转而对着魏晨解释：“这么多人全是失踪，没有死亡报告。而且怪异的是，在王鸥失踪之后，这其中的有些人陆陆续续出现了。当被问及他们去哪了的时候，他们都三缄其口。”

“因为王鸥被抓了，所以他们没用了。”白敬亭在一旁冷冷出声。

“王鸥小姐是有什么特别的地方吗？她不就是一个普通恶魔？”魏大勋问出了在场其他人想问的问题。

“王鸥是祭品恶魔。”白敬亭回道。

“所谓祭品恶魔，就是像人类一样可以给恶魔提供力量的祭品。因为他的本质仍旧是恶魔，所以会被称为祭品恶魔。汲取祭品恶魔的力量不需要像汲取人类祭品力量那样繁琐。无须契约缔结，没有索取限制。而且王鸥足够强大，在恶魔眼里她简直就是个极品粮仓。”何炅接着白敬亭的话向众人解释起了王鸥的独特之处，“我把M市所有的供奉世家都查了一遍。别家的大恶魔都好端端地在恶魔界呆着，恶魔出问题的只有刘家。”

魏晨“噌”的一下站起来：“我现在就带人去把刘家端了……”

“事情应该不是这么简单。”撒贝宁抢先出言打断了魏晨，“如果只是刘家把王鸥绑了，何先生完全可以自己解决这事儿不必把我们都叫来。刘家恐怕还留有后手。”

何炅给撒贝宁递去了一个赞许的眼神，然后示意张若昀接着说。张若昀接到示意立刻接续着前面的信息说了起来：“我后来又去调查了一下刘家的关系网，刘家死了一批暗中资助的生物学家，大概是在研究过程中不小心接触到了恶魔的血液。能下决心绑架王鸥，他们手中应该是掌握了一批对付恶魔的药物。这事儿很棘手，恶魔没法贸然出动，只能通过人类的方式去解决。我们尚未能知道王鸥小姐被囚禁在哪，很被动。”

“那我们能做些什么呢？”魏大勋见魏晨急得不行忙开口说话。

“何先生的意思是让你们安排人去刘家打探，只不过这事儿很危险，刘家必然有所应对。一个不小心大概就会丢命。”张若昀将笔放下坐了回去。大张伟把白板拖走，回来时手里多了个茶壶，挨个给在座的人续上水。

一时间屋子里的气氛有些凝固。

“我觉得，我可以去试试。”吴映洁出声打破一室的平静。

“鬼鬼！”白敬亭紧张地握住吴映洁的手，脸上写满了抗拒。

吴映洁把白敬亭的不安看在眼里，她拍了拍白敬亭的手以示安抚，“鸥姐对我也挺好的。虽然我们见的不多，但是她每回都会给我捎小礼物。她出事我不能不管。刘家想必也警惕着生面孔，你们不好安插人。不管怎么说我身上流淌着刘家的血液，用召魔法阵换一个可以回刘家的富贵生活，我想应该也是合理的。”

吴映洁想了想又看向何炅：“其实我去反而合适。现在安钉子，太难也太险。而刘家知道我，知道白敬亭，也知道您。我们的关系从没有过遮掩，一切大大方方的，他们反而会迷惑。到时候我把白白带去，他们会防着白白，但是应该不会防着我。因为他们不知道我的变化。”

上次何炅检查过吴映洁的状况后又让张若昀安排医生给她做了个全方面的体检。体检显示一切正常，吴映洁是个健康得不能再健康的正常人。

何炅想了想觉得也有些道理，他点了点头对吴映洁说：“那你自己多加小心。至于其他人，照常调查刘家。排摸清楚刘家明里暗里的情况。虚则实之，实则虚之。我倒要看看刘家人到底能不能分清谁才是我们手中的棋。”

何炅起身拍了拍白敬亭的肩膀：“小白，你和小吴跟我来一下，我还有些事儿要和你们说。”抛下这么一句话，何炅转身离开。张若昀一言不发地跟着何炅一块儿走了，留下几个人面面相觑。

“好嘞，今天就到这儿了，各位请自便啊。”大张伟见何炅走了，就又端了几盘点心上来，“还想坐坐的可以尝尝我的手艺。比较一般，勉强入口还望各位多多担待着点儿。”

撒贝宁起身看着大张伟：“麻烦问一下，洗手间在哪？”

大张伟忙放下手里的东西带着撒贝宁往外走：“哟，撒警官您可太客气了。洗手间在一楼，我带您去。”

41

房间里只剩了魏晨和魏大勋两个人，两人隔得很远，氛围一时有些僵。

“魏勋，没想到你现在倒是有一身好本事了。”魏晨开口打破了僵局。他盯着魏大勋，脸上挂着讽刺的笑。

魏大勋并不在意他神情里的嘲弄低头摆弄起手里的茶杯：“本事谈不上不过是有些运气罢了。”

“我没想过还有和你合作的机会。”魏晨叹了口气，“我是真的很好奇，什么样的人能把你给救下来。”

魏大勋似乎是想到了什么，脸上带了点浅浅的笑意：“你见过他的，就刚才。他还给你倒水了。”

“倒水？”魏晨挑了下眉，“你说的是……大张伟？……难怪你的名字里头多了个‘大’。如果是何炅的人，那我就能理解了。他的人没有一个简单的。”魏晨说起这话时语气里颇有些酸溜溜的味道。他对何炅的态度很复杂，一方面很崇拜他，另一方面又忍不住嫉妒他。何炅是王鸥敬重和爱戴的人，只这一点，魏晨就没法用平常心去对待他。

魏晨的话倒让魏大勋想起了十年前的自己，那个时候的他不过是一名普通的高三生。虽说魏家本身有秘密，但是他并不想参与其中。恶魔的力量也好，醉人的权力也罢，都不是他想追寻的。他虽然有一个英雄梦，但是更希望这个梦是凭他自己的本事实现。

只不过他的哥哥魏晨显然不是这么想的。

魏大勋对王鸥有怨。

在王鸥出现之前，他们不过是知道魏家有个世代供奉的恶魔。他们哥俩对此并不感兴趣，因此没少受父亲的责骂。不争取供奉恶魔的支持意味着他们这一支会就此没落。这是所有掌权之人都无法忍受的事情。

再后来，一切都变了，哥哥爱上了王鸥，为了她把自己变成了一个充满欲望的人。王鸥原本选中的供奉继承人是魏大勋。在她看来魏晨太过干净很难结契，而魏大勋因为是个热血少年总有这样那样的义愤填膺，欲望的波动很强，是个很好的祭品。

于是魏晨对他痛下了杀手。从没有染过黑暗的人第一次下手难免会有些稚嫩，也是因为这样魏大勋才能活下来。那个时候的魏大勋受了伤，像条丧家之犬一样到处奔逃。就在他以为自己快要支撑不住死掉的时候，大张伟出现了，帮他抵挡住了所有杀手的攻击。

大张伟说那是因为他看不惯那么多人欺负一个小孩儿，于是顺手救了他。

“我能知道你的名字吗？”十八岁的魏大勋仰头看着眼前蹲着的青年。

青年挠了挠头，把嘴里叼着的牙签拿了下来：“你可以叫我老大，也可以叫我大哥，名字就不需要知道了。”

青年又想了想，从兜里掏出两百块拍在魏大勋身上：“哥虽然不知道你是什么身份，但是哥相信你不是坏人。今天身上也没放什么钱，就这么点儿了。好好活着，比什么都强。”说完青年转身离去。

魏大勋靠着墙根看着青年起身，只听见隐隐约约有声音从青年身上的设备传来：“老怪物，你死哪去了？”

“嘿，来了来了，队长您别气，老动怒容易血压高。莫生气，气出病来无人替。您虽然还年轻，总得防患于未然不是。”青年一边嘴里嘚吧个不停一边小跑着离开，很快就没影了。

“老怪物……这可真是个奇怪的名字。”魏大勋捂着伤口扶墙站了起来，“老大？大哥？难不成他的名字里有个‘大’字？”……既然如此，那他以后就叫魏大勋吧。他要用那人给的命好好活着。

到后来魏大勋才知道部队里有个很优秀的特种兵王，代号“老怪物”。而他被救的那一天，正好老怪物出了个任务。

或许是魏大勋命不该绝，总归命运是眷顾他的。

“我倒是希望以后不会再和你有交集了。”魏大勋的思绪回笼，起身准备离开，在走到门口的时候，他转身看着魏晨，“谢谢你没有赶尽杀绝，我的哥哥。”


	17. 入魔（十七）

42

她被算计了。王鸥醒来的第一个念头就是这个。

眼睛被蒙上感觉不到一丝的光亮，从体表温度感受来看，她应该身处地下室。王鸥强忍着身体的不适试探性地动了动自己的手腕，锁链的声音“哗哗”作响。

被锁住了，这个锁不知道是用什么材质做的，还挺结实。看来对方是有备而来，自己到底是大意了。

从一个月前王鸥就感觉到周围若有若无的窥探视线。身为国民女神，她对这种窥探实在是习以为常。总有那么几条漏网之鱼可以突破吴昕的防线在她周围打转，只不过这次的鱼格外狡猾，竟没露出半点的马脚。

若是魏晨发现她不见了会着急吧。王鸥觉得自己真的是安逸久了，一点危险感都没了，此刻竟然还能有闲情逸致优哉游哉地去考虑别人的反应。

能够做到恶魔界排名第二的大恶魔，王鸥自认从来都没有她表现出来的那么柔弱。更何况，她还有何炅，何炅会帮她的。

不知道她被对方动了什么手脚，王鸥觉得自己浑身使不上劲。好在她的脑子还能运转，还可以帮她分析分析现在的局势。

能掌握把恶魔弄晕的药，还用这么结实的锁链来囚禁她，这说明了两点，第一对方知道她的恶魔身份。第二，对方不是什么善茬。

若是为了结契绝对不可能是这个阵仗。能有本事把王鸥弄晕，就说明对方手里有一个可以用来做实验的恶魔，否则这些药是不可能被研制出来的。

想到这里，王鸥的心里咯噔了一下。能够出现在人界的除了何炅、白敬亭还有她之外就只剩下那几个在恶魔界叱咤风云的大恶魔了。究竟是什么人，可以把大恶魔给捆住？最近也没听说有什么大恶魔出事，只除了……只除了一个下落不明的潘粤明。

刘家……几乎是一瞬，王鸥就得出了答案。刘家真是好大的胆子。

她能够想到的，何炅不会想不到。刘家也不会不早有准备。如今他们不知刘家底细被动的很。王鸥有些懊恼自己的粗心大意。若是她早有防范就好了，怕只怕这事会给何炅带来麻烦。她已经够麻烦他的了。王鸥不希望自己一直都是何炅的麻烦。

冷静……王鸥在心里默默告诫自己：一定要冷静。一切都会有办法的。

43

进入刘家比吴映洁想象的要简单。正如何炅所说，刘家其实也撑不了多久了。

绑架王鸥是个信号，证明潘粤明快不行了。再好的对付恶魔的手段也不能帮助刘家更进一步，只有他们手里头有恶魔，拿着手段才能称之为手段，否则就是一堆废物。

所以当吴映洁带着白敬亭找上刘家人的时候，刘家并没怎么为难她。尽管刘家自己也知道，吴映洁的目的不纯。

和吴映洁会面的是刘昊然，刘学哲心里清楚，他和吴映洁有些解不开的死结。若是他出面，搞不好会有性命之虞，所以思来想去还是让刘昊然出马比较稳妥。

“真难得你会主动找上刘家，为了王鸥？”刚一见面刘昊然就毫不客气地点破了二人的来意。

吴映洁没想到刘昊然会这么直白，她垂眸隐去心中的诧异，不动声色地答道：“王鸥只是顺带的，我来是为了权位。”

这个答案让刘昊然抬起了头，显然他并不相信吴映洁的说辞：“你是何炅的养女，白敬亭唯一的祭品，刘家没有更高的权位给你了。他们找不到路子就让你直接来了？”

吴映洁盯着刘昊然看了一会儿，然后笑着说：“刘家手里有我喜欢的东西。”她转过头牵起白敬亭的手，“能抓到王鸥，刘家手里肯定有好东西，我对那东西很感兴趣。说到底我的身体里也流淌着刘家的血液，刘家人是什么样的，你应该再清楚不过了。”

贪婪成性不知餍足。刘昊然了然地点了点头，“我可以信你，但我能不信他。”

这个他自然指的是白敬亭。在刘昊然看来白敬亭就是何炅那一系的，刘家劫了王鸥无异于在老虎头上拔毛，何炅必然很是生气。

“除了鬼鬼，我不会听任何人的话。”白敬亭抓牢了与他十指交缠的细嫩手掌，面无表情地看着刘昊然，话里是掩藏不住的冷意。

吴映洁自个儿也觉得不高兴，冷下了一张脸看着刘昊然：“我来刘家，是带着底气来的。别忘了，我知道召魔法阵的触发方式。而这正是刘家所需要的。惹我不开心了，对你没好处。”

“刘家的供奉恶魔快要不行了吧。能把你们逼到跟何炅抢人的地步，可见那个大恶魔已经强弩之末。有我这么一个自带恶魔的人加入刘家，哪怕这个恶魔不能跟你们结契，想必你们也不愿意放弃。毕竟恶魔不好控制，但我好控制，不是吗？”这些话都是何炅教吴映洁说的。这一次吴映洁进刘家自然是要极尽高调做足了声势。她越是高调便越有利于她之后在刘家的行动。毕竟一个一开始就置于众人视线里的人很容易被人忽视。

44

吴映洁的存在也让刘家颇为头疼。在刘家呆了不过短短两星期，就把刘家闹得人仰马翻。用刘家佣人的话来说，这个姑奶奶挑剔的很。一不高兴了就会甩脸子。

刘家试图从她嘴里撬出点关于召魔法阵的事儿，最后只得到她的一句“去死。”

“我没开玩笑。”吴映洁一边吃着新鲜的车厘子一边看着最新的剧，连个眼神都没分给前来套话的刘昊然，“我当初就是在快死的时候刻下了召魔法阵，以自己的鲜血为引召唤出了白敬亭的。”吴映洁说的是实话，但她一个刘家人是不会当真的，他们只会觉得她是有意隐瞒了什么，因为他们根本舍不得死，所以连尝试都不会想尝试。

两周的时间，足够吴映洁把刘家摸了个遍，刘家主宅里一片祥和，王鸥不在这里。白敬亭也说这里没有王鸥的气息。

这样一来计划就走到了第二步，给刘家制造些麻烦，让刘家不得不求助于恶魔的手段。

而这主要由撒贝宁和张若昀一块儿联手制造出动乱。

“撒先生，明明和你一块儿行动的是若昀，你怎么总往我这跑？”何炅嘴上带着嫌弃，实际上却很纵容撒贝宁，一次次地允许他踏足自己的领地不说还一次次地给他开门。

“我讨厌你。”撒贝宁皱了皱眉头，而后又伸手揉了揉眉心，“不过我更讨厌因为见不到你而心绪不宁的自己。”

何炅因为撒贝宁的话僵了一瞬，不过也只有一瞬：“或许是因为你还有什么是想从我这里知道的。”

何炅牵起和煦的笑容就这么静静地看着撒贝宁，等着他开口。这个相处状态已经重复上演过好几次了。事实上在上次别墅一别之后撒贝宁来何炅这就不下五次，每次两人都是说不了两句话就沉默下来，最后一直僵持到撒贝宁觉得不能再待下去了为止。

只不过这一次他没像往常那样起身告辞，而是在沉思了半晌之后缓缓开口道：“从很小的时候起我就知道自己是个坏人……冷漠、甚至黑暗。”

这个开场让何炅有些措手不及，撒贝宁这是……在跟他谈心？

“我其实瞧不起村子里的人，瞧不起那些愚昧无知的村夫，瞧不起那些软弱无能的外来女人，当然，也瞧不起我的家人。”撒贝宁就像是突然卸下了伪装一般放松了身子把自己沉在无比柔软的沙发里头，“他们死了，我其实并没有多伤心，只不过是单纯地有些愤怒。愤怒于自己平静的生活被打乱，愤怒于没了可以凸显自己高贵的参照物，愤怒于有个无比强大的存在把我给碾进了尘土里。这些日子我一直在思考，为什么不能接受这个真相。明明这个覆灭的结局是我早就料到的。现在我想通了，因为我没办法接受自己只是个凡人的事实，更无法接受无论怎么努力都注定要被别人玩弄于股掌之间的无力。我讨厌这样。”

这个人意外的坦诚。何炅收起了自己温柔的笑容，起身走到撒贝宁的面前，俯身将他的身子困在自己和沙发之间：“每个人都很了解自己，每个人又对自己一无所知。你或许确实傲慢，但你并不是一个坏人。”说着，何炅抬起了手，当着撒贝宁的面用尖锐的指甲划破了自己的脸，指甲嵌得很深，伤口皮肉翻卷甚是可怖。

撒贝宁在何炅的指甲刺进皮肤的那一刻就低头回避了何炅的视线，不去看他的动作，好一会儿才试探性地抬头：“你这是在干什么？”

“做个实验罢了。”何炅起身擦干净了流下来的血。他对于力道的控制非常精准，没让他的血沾上撒贝宁半分，“真正的坏人可不会因为看见别人受伤而感到疼痛。你或许不是个好人，但也绝不是坏人。这世界并非非黑即白，你不过只是个普普通通的凡人罢了。傲慢、贪婪、欲望，这些都是人的本能是凡人的一部分，你割舍不掉它本来就很正常。同理心、正义感也是凡人的一部分，你没有丢掉它，所以你做不了坏人。”

何炅见撒贝宁一副失魂落魄的模样，就知道过去对撒贝宁的影响远比他自己认为的要深。他以为自己迈过去了，事实上却仍旧停留在原地。

“你会迷惑、会自责、甚至自厌都很正常，因为你始终不过是个凡人，而你的对手却不是。”何炅将沾了血的手帕搁在书桌上的瓷盆里，转头继续开解着撒贝宁，“你其实并不像你所说的那般不在乎，你很在乎，非常在乎，在乎到这么多年了从没有放下过。而越是在乎就越会让你厌弃自己，因为你什么都做不了。你无法复仇，人类的法律约束不了恶魔，你自己的力量伤害不到恶魔，甚至你内心的道德正义感也在阻拦你复仇。屠村不过是因果报应的最终结果，你甚至无法对此提出异议。可是你放不下，因为你在乎，所以你痛苦，所以才会不停地给自己寻找一个可以不那么痛苦的理由。只是我没想到你最后会给自己找这么个理由。你莫非真的以为你是什么圣人了不成？”

何炅的脸早已恢复如初，有光照进来拂在他的脸上将他衬得臻静而又美好。撒贝宁凝视着那样的一张脸，一时之间有些恍惚，仿佛站在他面前的这个人并不是什么恶魔，而是上帝派来人间的天使，如果真的有上帝和天使存在的话。

“承认自己是个凡人，很难吗？”最后半个音被从窗外窜进来的风吹散了，何炅听着外头树叶被风摧折哗哗作响的动静叹了一声，“看样子要下暴雨了啊。”

“我果然很讨厌你。”撒贝宁终于还是没忍住，“无论面对什么事，永远都是那样一副高高在上抽身事外的模样，这会让我觉得我的存在、别人的存在、这个世界的存在都只是个笑话。你什么都看不见。”

尽管撒贝宁的话不好听，但何炅知道，自己说的那番话还是被他听了进去。

在撒贝宁起身离去之前，他终于记起了自己来的主要目的：“王鸥应该被困在刘家本家后面的那座山附近，我只能查到这些，至于具体在哪，就看吴映洁和白敬亭的了。”


	18. 入魔（十八）

45

所谓的要下暴雨其实不过是何炅送客的一个托词，这点何炅知道，撒贝宁也知道。所以他很识相地离开了。只不过他并不甘心就这么听话地走，所以他临走时丢下了一个线头，让何炅自己慢慢去想。

王鸥到底在哪？这个缠的何炅头疼的问题没想到就这么被撒贝宁给解决了。这让何炅不得不对撒贝宁刮目相看。

果然人类的智慧和细腻不是恶魔可以比拟的。只不过他放出了那么多批人去查都毫无头绪，撒贝宁是怎么查到的？

何炅并不怀疑撒贝宁的消息有假。撒贝宁既不会作假也不会受骗。没来由的，何炅就是这么信任他，而撒贝宁也确实担得起何炅的信任。

从无到有的查探很难，有的放矢的搜寻却很容易。很快张若昀就确定了撒贝宁消息的真实性。不过也只是确定而已，他的人不敢太过深入唯恐打草惊蛇，剩下的只能靠吴映洁来。

吴映洁如今依靠着刘家过得很风光。自从她是刘昊然失散多年的表妹这一消息不胫而走后，她一跃成了学校的风云人物。当初那些欺辱她、取笑她的人摇身变了一副模样，个个笑脸相迎。言谈举止间透出的讨好意味让人难以忽视。

这让吴映洁觉得索然无味起来，原来人的脊梁骨可以软成这副模样。见风使舵，曲意逢迎，真是没意思透了。她把玩着一柄精致的小刀，却失了用它来制造血腥的兴趣。

“就让狗永远都当狗吧。我不想给她们以人的身份死去的体面。”想通了这些的吴映洁反而觉得轻松，那些死去的人在别人眼里是“被害者”，是一个个早早就逝去的“花朵般的生命”。若谈及她们，言辞里大多是惋惜的。而那些活着的人，未必就能得到活人应有的体面。纵使她们个个在外风光，但权力之上更有权力，现在的她们注定要被压在食物链之下。

“鬼鬼，何老师那有消息了，王鸥在后山附近。”白敬亭在吴映洁身旁偷偷耳语，将得来的消息尽数告诉她。而在外人眼里，这不过是一对小情侣之间的耳鬓厮磨罢了。

“看来轮到我出手了。”吴映洁抛开了手里的刀，搂紧了白敬亭的脖颈笑得一脸狡诈。

也不知道刘家是不是真有什么特殊之处，在刘家待得越久，吴映洁就越觉得自己充满了力量。也许用不了多久她就可以真正地成为一个恶魔。想到这样的一种可能，吴映洁就对入魔这件事情无比期待。

46

“撒贝宁，我觉得我们有必要好好谈谈了。”

撒贝宁看着眼前拦着自己的人，顿时有些不自在起来：“说吧，你想谈什么？”

“你有事情瞒着我。”对方用的是肯定句，说明她心中早有了判断。

撒贝宁不自在地开始摸兜，手指刚搭上口袋里的香烟盒还没捏出一根烟来，对面的杨蓉就又开口道：“想抽烟了？你果然是心虚了。”

“不是，我不过是烟瘾正好犯了……”现编的借口还没从嘴里出来，就在杨蓉越来越锐利的眼神中又缩回了喉咙里。撒贝宁知道杨蓉也不是傻子，最近他和魏大勋的动向不可能不让杨蓉起疑。

“你怎么不去问你家那老实巴交的大勋，反而过来问我？他的嘴肯定比我的好撬开。”好不容易叼着烟的撒贝宁长舒了一口气，掏出打火机将烟点着，吞云吐雾间被人抓包的窘迫之感也消了大半。

“果然他最近的异常都是和你有关吗？你到底想干什么？为什么要把他给牵扯进来，他明明什么都不知道。”

撒贝宁见杨蓉颇有一种“你不给我老老实实交代了，我就把你给活撕了”的气势赶忙双手投降：“你家大勋什么都知道。”

见杨蓉的火气因为惊讶而瞬间消了大半，撒贝宁知道自己已经熬过了最“危急”的时刻，不由得开始放松起来，甚至还有心情调侃杨蓉两句：“我说你们这对情侣怎么谈的恋爱，你不知道他的身份，他不知道你的秘密的……”

“废话少说。”杨蓉从震惊中缓过神来，又恢复了以往凌厉的模样。

撒贝宁也知道杨蓉是真动气了，忙竹筒倒豆子似的把事情全给交代了：“M市那个魏家你知道不？就黑白通吃的那个。你家大勋，本名叫魏勋，是现任魏家家主魏晨的亲弟弟，正儿八经的公子哥。”

“你是说……大勋他故意欺瞒我？”杨蓉有些难受，尽管她的理智告诉她魏大勋应该是另有隐情，但她还是无法接受他的隐瞒。为什么不肯告诉她他的身份？是觉得她没有必要知道吗？

撒贝宁见杨蓉的表情变了，就知道她想岔了，赶紧把她跑偏了的思维又给拽了回来：“他不告诉你是为了你好，毕竟他的亲哥哥一直都想杀他。”

“这些事情按理说应该是秘密，你又是怎么知道的？”恢复了理智的杨蓉又很快抓住了问题的重点。

撒贝宁并不打算直接回答杨蓉的问题，而是另外又重起了一个头：“当年屠村的到底是什么……我已经知道了。”撒贝宁猛吸了一口烟之后将烟蒂扔在了地上，用脚尖将烟碾灭，“这不是我们凡人能碰触的力量。那个怪物来自于另一个纬度，他们那类的存在自称为‘恶魔’。”

撒贝宁将这阵子遇见的事儿避开了些重点简要跟杨蓉说了。听到这些的杨蓉果然露出了茫然之色。若是一般人听到撒贝宁刚才的那些话一定会以为他是个疯子。不过撒贝宁知道，杨蓉一定会相信，就像他也对比深信不疑一样。只有亲身感受过怪物力量的震撼，才能真正的意识到，这个世界是有超越人类普遍认知的存在的。

“呵”杨蓉突然轻笑出声，脸上的表情却分明是难过的，“我竟然不知道到底是该狠那该死的恶魔还是该说他们罪有应得。”

屠村确在因果之中，旁观的他们也都是罪人。

在那样的情境之下，不作为其实就是一种默认，他们都是沉默着的帮凶……

“那你们现在天天神出鬼没的又是在做什么？”

出乎撒贝宁意料的是杨蓉并没有沉浸在这样的虚无感之中太久，而是很快就切中了要害：“说了那么多也不过是前情提要，所以你们到底在做什么？

就在撒贝宁纠结哪些话该说哪些话不该说的时候杨蓉又发话了：“我劝你最好不要试图敷衍我。”十几年的相互扶持他们早已对对方了如指掌，若是撒贝宁有意欺瞒，杨蓉一眼便能看出来。

撒贝宁无法，只能把事情一五一十地吐露出来。

“所以你不仅没有把凶手绳之以法，还成为了恶魔的同党？撒贝宁，你知不知道自己在做什么？”杨蓉结结实实被撒贝宁气着了，平日里看着这么精明睿智的一个人，怎么就被那些个异类给牵着鼻子走了。

“我也不知道自己在做什么，只是觉得我无法拒绝何炅。”撒贝宁低头看着自己的脚尖陷入了某种回忆之中，“如果你见过他，你就会明白他是一个令人无法拒绝的人。无论是力量的震慑还是扰乱人心的本事，他都是各中高手。”

“那下一步要做什么？我有什么能帮忙的吗？”杨蓉见撒贝宁这个模样在心里叹了一句真是不争气，但还是开口询问有什么是她能够做的。“别这么看着我，既然我家大勋掺和进了这件事里我肯定是要帮他的。我是看在大勋的面子上。丑话说在前头，我是不会原谅那个屠村的恶魔的，更不想再跟恶魔有什么交集。我想帮的只有大勋和你。别说不需要，就让我做些什么安一下心吧。”

47

被众人所关心的王鸥目前并不好，很不好，非常不好。

她陷在黑暗里头，头脑昏昏沉沉的，也不知道自己被关了多久。刘家人不知道用了什么法子让她提不起一丝的力量。

“魏晨，你再不来，我就要死了……”王鸥此刻连倚着墙坐起来的力气都没有了。恶魔的力量全在血液里，被刘家抽走了不少血液的王鸥能感受到生命力在一点一点地流逝，力量越来越弱，再这样下去要不了多久她就会死。

果然是安逸久了，如今竟连逃跑的法子都想不出来了。也不知道为什么，这段日子里她想的最多念的最多的人居然是魏晨而不是何炅。王鸥虽然已经和魏晨发生了关系，但是在她的眼里魏晨始终不过就是个孩子。

王鸥看着他一点点长大，一点点变得成熟、变得越来越像个男人。可她仍旧当魏晨是初次见面时那个腼腆害羞的小男孩儿。

到底是什么时候开始对记忆里的那个男孩儿动心思的呢？是她大半夜打电话给他说想吃糖蒜他立马起床满大街给她寻的时候，还是在他看出了她不开心然后变着法儿地哄她的时候？

好像就只有魏晨是一直宠着她的。他能敏感地看出她的悲喜，然后陪着她一起开心或者哄她开心。无论魏晨自己有多难受，他都从不在她的面前表现出来。

魏晨是王鸥见过的这么多魏家人里头最优秀的，当然也是最特别的。

每个与王鸥缔结契约的人都有着自己的欲望，或为名或为利。

只有魏晨是为了她。

最开始王鸥见到魏晨的第一眼就知道，这个孩子不适合当祭品，他没有欲望，是实实在在的干净。可是这么干净的孩子为了她硬是变成了一个欲望缠身的人。他强迫自己加入家族争斗，并以想执掌魏家为理由跟王鸥结了契。王鸥知道，他并不是真心想当家主，他只是想跟她结契产生羁绊。这份想要和她产生羁绊的欲望非常强烈，强烈到远远盖过了魏家其他人的欲望。出于择优而契的原则，王鸥跟魏晨结契了，表面上是答应帮助他成为魏家掌权人，事实上王鸥清楚魏晨心里真正所想的不过就是她能陪在他的身边罢了。就这么一个微不足道的愿望，却让魏晨迸发出了惊人的能量。

一开始两个人还是正常的结契关系，后来不知怎的就搅到了一起。王鸥把这一切归结于她寂寞了太久。自从跟了何炅，她就一直为他守身如玉。在看清何炅是她此生都触不到的人之后，她就变得空虚起来，丧失了追寻目标的她感觉周围的一切都是虚无。于是她捉了魏晨来填补这个空虚，魏晨也是一如既往的有求必应。两人就这么牵扯不清地纠缠了这么些年。

王鸥从没有挑明过二者的关系，魏晨也假装不知地配合着。他知道有些问题不能问，问了或许就连站在她旁边的机会都没了。

如今的王鸥怎么都没想到有一天魏晨在她心里的位置会盖过何炅。

“真是世事难料啊。”王鸥在心里不住地叹息。若是她真的出了什么事，魏晨该怎么办？已经很久没有“害怕”这个情绪的王鸥突然变得慌张起来。她害怕死亡，更害怕她死之后魏晨会难过。她不想魏晨难过，光是想象他悲痛的模样，王鸥的心都会紧紧地揪起来。

会有办法的，一定会有办法的……


	19. 入魔（十九）

48

王鸥不知道的是，在她陷入痛苦和焦虑之中的时候，吴映洁和白敬亭离她只有两室之隔。

绸缪了两个月之久的行动就此展开。撒贝宁和何炅外攻，吴映洁和白敬亭做内应。

在确定了王鸥人在刘家后山之后，白敬亭就捕捉到了从后山传来的网络信号。出乎吴映洁意料的是，白敬亭于信息科技领域也很有造诣。他毫不费力地绕过了研究室的网络防火墙，获取了最高准入权限，同时也拿到了一系列的数据化信息，这其中包括了后山实验室的平面图。

“这算什么？”吴映洁顿时觉得原本横亘在面前的巨山不过是一片过眼烟云。

“知识就是力量？”白敬亭转过头歪着脑袋有些俏皮地回了这么一句。

“何炅说光有力量是不够的，还要学会运用智慧，否则迟早有一天恶魔会再度沦为人类斗争的工具。这也是他留在人界的诸多理由之一。”所以即便白敬亭在人界没有上过学，何炅也始终没有放松对他的教育。反正恶魔最不缺的就是时间，无休止的学习正好可以填补填补因生命过于漫长而产生的虚无感。

在知识的力量下，白敬亭帮何炅造了一批最高权限的权限卡。到时候何炅和撒贝宁的人可以不费吹灰之力地潜入后山。

而白敬亭和吴映洁的任务则是提前几个小时行动以提供实验室内的防御部署情况。

刘家本家有一条通往后山的秘密通道，顺着通道一直往下走是一个大型的研究室。二人凭借着白敬亭伪造的权限卡一路畅通无阻地潜入主研究室。

现在是凌晨三点，研究室里空无一人。

吴映洁目不转睛地盯着主研究室中央的巨大营养仓。她有一种说不上来的感觉。

“要过去看看吗？”白敬亭看出了吴映洁的异样，主动牵着她的手朝营养仓走去。

二人会先来这个研究室是因为吴映洁。进入后山通道后，吴映洁说好像有什么东西在冥冥之中指引着她。于是白敬亭便默不作声地跟在她后头一路走到了这里。

吴映洁轻轻地走到营养仓边上，透过透明的玻璃罩看到了躺在血池里头的人。玻璃罩里的人紧闭着双眼，皮肤是一种不健康的惨白，看起来虚弱又无力。贴在他体表的血液不停地被他吸收进身体里，插在仓内的输送管源源不断地输送着血液进来，让仓里的血液保持着一个稳定的总量。

刘家到底弄了多少人来维持这样一个庞大的血液供给？吴映洁不由得被眼前的这一幕给惊到了。

“是潘粤明。”白敬亭一眼就认出了仓里的人，语气里满是疑惑，“他怎么虚弱成了这个样子？他快死了。”

吴映洁伸出手隔着玻璃罩碰触着眼前的人，片刻才肯定道，“我的力量都是从这儿来的。”

为什么吴映洁会恶魔化，而且力量越来越充沛。这是一个未解之谜，不过现在看来，这个谜似乎有了答案。

“我的力量是从潘粤明身上来的。”这个念头在吴映洁的心里无比清晰与坚定，毫无理由的，她觉得事实就该如此。

“那一会儿把他也带走吧。”白敬亭一脸平静地看着仓里的同类。原本潘粤明是不在他们计划内的，不过既然鬼鬼这么说了，那捎带上也不是什么麻烦事儿。

49

白敬亭将两人在实验室里查探到的东西拍了照传给了何炅。那头何炅在车里看着资料。

“我说撒先生，好好的警车你不呆，跟我挤在这车上做什么？也好，你看看这些，都是可以留存的证据。”何炅把电脑递给边上的撒贝宁，自己半躺着闭目养神。他并不对刘家可能掌握的秘密武器感到担忧，在绝对力量面前什么花招和阴谋都是纸老虎。

挤？撒贝宁看了一眼比他的小警车宽敞多了的suv摇了摇头，有钱人挤的标准跟他们平头老百姓还真是天差地别。

“用恶魔血做武器，刘家还真是敢。”撒贝宁看着电脑里的东西直皱眉头，“得，这是把潘粤明当武器供养库了？可惜野心够大实力不足。折了这么多人进去，才得了这么一个结果。”

“人心不足蛇吞象。”何炅摇了摇头，“有野心不是一件坏事，只不过他们动了不该动的人。”

没了供奉恶魔的帮助，刘家显然慌了手脚。如今恶魔几乎不在人界走动，想要重新寻觅一个供奉恶魔可谓是难上加难。所以刘家只能揪着潘粤明这块浮木不松手，想尽一切办法也要榨取他的最后一滴价值。

只不过……“潘粤明怎么会变得这么虚弱？没理由啊。”白敬亭能看出来的何炅自然也能看出来。潘粤明如今的这副模样俨然是要被吸光了力量的表现。

电光火石间，有个荒唐的念头从脑海里闪过。这个念头太过荒唐以至于何炅整个人都僵了一下。

不过何炅很快就将情绪整理好，重新研究起白敬亭发来的资料。有些事可以回头慢慢厘清，现在的当务之急是把王鸥救出来。潘粤明的状况比何炅预想的要糟糕很多，他无法确定王鸥是否还安好。

何炅的异样没有逃过撒贝宁的眼睛，不过他识趣地没有去打扰何炅。事实上他很紧张，跑到何炅的车上也只是为了安定一下心神。纵然他有过人之处，到底还是个凡人，刘家对于何炅、白敬亭他们来说或许不可怕，但是对于撒贝宁而言仍旧是个难以撼动的庞然大物。

真没想到自己也有这么搞事情的一天。撒贝宁撇了撇嘴。好在背靠大树，不用担心之后受到警告。

“撒队，张若昀和我已经就位，我们的人全副武装，随时可以行动。”对讲机那头传来魏大勋的声音。虽然魏大勋这人平时有些油腔滑调的，但是做起正事儿来相当靠谱。

“收到，接下来等我的信号。”撒贝宁抬腕看了看表见时间差不多了起身准备下车。

何炅没去看他，只低着头叮嘱了一句“小心点。”

不过是短短的一句关心，却让撒贝宁非常高兴：“何先生放心，我一定全须全尾地回来。”

50

撒贝宁不知道的是有种东西叫flag，在特定的情景说出特定的话最终会引来bad的结局。不过现在他知道了。

果然人没事不能乱说话。

行动很顺利，张家直接出动了几辆直升机大面积喷洒催眠气体，而后魏晨的人迅速潜进刘家把里面的人都控制起来。撒贝宁和魏大勋其实就只是扫尾而已，代表官方象征性地出动一下。

结果就是这个象征性地出动坏了事。

万万没想到，刘家还有漏网之鱼，而这漏网之鱼的手里还有用潘粤明的血做成的武器。

危急时刻，撒贝宁推开了魏大勋，掺杂了恶魔血的水柱就这么浇到了他的身上。偏偏不凑巧，有一滴顺着衣领的缝隙渗了进去，在触到皮肤的那一个瞬间，疼痛感从每一根神经末梢炸裂开，而后蔓延全身。

撒贝宁无意识地蜷缩在地，感觉自己身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着疼痛。这种疼痛是他从未体验过的，是一种剧烈到让人无法承受的痛苦，不断地折磨人、蚕食人，叫人连声音都发不出半分。

“撒撒，你怎么了！”

撒贝宁恍惚间只听见一声熟悉的呼唤，而后就落入了一个温暖而又坚实的怀抱之中。

何炅已然失了往日里的冷静，只顾着抱紧怀里痛苦到失声的人，眼神里罕见地流露出浓浓的杀意。

白敬亭和吴映洁也从实验室里走出来，看见这幅情景也不由得沉默了。

这是白敬亭第一次见到何炅失控，往日里那么云淡风轻的一个人，竟然会毫不掩饰地流露出自己的真实情绪。看来饶是何炅这般强大的存在，也躲不过奇妙的命运。

撒贝宁此刻陷在巨大的痛苦里，全然听不见周遭的声音。他能感觉到有什么冰凉又霸道的东西在一点点地蚕食着自己，血管被不断地撑大，仿佛下一秒就要破裂开一般。现在的自己想必青筋毕露面目狰狞的很。

这就是恶魔体内的力量吗？一滴已经稀释了千万倍的血液就让自己这般痛苦，也难怪刘家豁出了命来也要赌上一赌。

“撒撒，撑住，你可以撑住的。”何炅紧紧地箍住撒贝宁，不让他因为疼痛而弄伤自己，除此之外他什么也做不了。撒贝宁现在的模样他一点都不陌生，像极了那些碰到恶魔血液即将爆体而亡的人类。只不过不同的是平时只一瞬的事情在撒贝宁身上拉长了。何炅不知道这一切还要持续多久，撒贝宁现在的状态并不好，随时都有可能脱力昏厥。

刘家用的武器是稀释过千万倍的恶魔血，或许撒贝宁还有一线生机。

“契约。”白敬亭看着混乱成一片的场景突然蹦出来这么两个字。

冷静下来的何炅看到了撒贝宁因为痛苦而产生的欲望。确实已经可以签订契约了。

只要有欲望，恶魔就可以和人类签订契约。帮助人类平息欲望，这部分欲望的力量就可以为恶魔所有。

痛苦的人也会产生欲望，但一般而言恶魔不会与这类人签订契约。因为这将意味着那份痛苦会转移到恶魔的身上。

不过此时对于何炅来说签订契约显然是最好的方法。他因为撒贝宁出事慌了心神，竟连这么简单的法子都想不起来了。果然是关心则乱，当局者迷。

有多久没有这么慌乱过了？何炅一边结着契约符印一边问着自己。这个撒贝宁还真是，不知不觉地就让自己沦陷了呢。


	20. 入魔（二十）

51

撒贝宁醒过来的时候有种茫然感，他不知道自己究竟躺了多久，只觉得脑子涨涨的，整个人像团棉花一样瘫软在床上。剧烈的疼痛仿佛就像他做的一场噩梦。

“撒撒你终于醒了。”一直守在边上的杨蓉赶紧上去确认了一下他的基本状况，“应该没什么事了。”

“你……怎么……会在这……里？”撒贝宁艰难地动着自己的嘴唇，一个词接一个词地拼凑，最终凑成一句话来。

“你受了伤需要人照看，他们信不过别人，所以让我来帮忙。我虽然是个法医，但基本的医学知识还是很扎实的。”杨蓉的脸上有些犹豫，她思索了片刻把后面想说的话又咽了回去。有些话还是让何炅自己来跟撒贝宁说比较好，她一个局外人不便多嘴。“你先好好休息，明天他们会陆续来看你。别想太多伤了神，有问题明天再问也是一样的。”说完杨蓉替撒贝宁掖了掖被子，随后起身离开了。

杨蓉到底还是了解撒贝宁的，她这一走把撒贝宁原本想问的那一串问题都给堵了回去。撒贝宁只能留着满腹的疑问自己一个人静静地躺着。

其实他最想问的一个问题就是：何炅为什么不在？

撒贝宁说不上来这是怎样的一种心情，他只是在这个时候有些想念何炅了，好吧，其实不止是有些。他想何炅于他而言是特别的。所以当他一睁眼看到的人是杨蓉而不是何炅的时候，他承认，他是有些失望的。

想见他，非常想见他。

当然，撒贝宁也好奇那天究竟发生了什么使得那种折磨他让他几欲寻死的疼痛如同一阵青烟一般消失不见。不过当一个人脆弱的时候，理性就会渐渐隐去，情感占据上风，让人变得幼稚又直接。

撒贝宁不知道的是何炅并不是不想来看他，而是不能来看他。

自从那日契约生效以后，撒贝宁所承受的疼痛尽数都转移到了何炅的身上。何炅将一直承受着这样剧烈的疼痛直到撒贝宁死。没错，直到撒贝宁死。

疼痛的转移并不意味着恶魔血对于撒贝宁的身体机能的伤害就此停止了。相反，它将一直在撒贝宁的体内作祟，破坏着撒贝宁原有的组织结构。饶是撒贝宁这般身体素质过人的人在霸道无比的恶魔血面前也是不堪一击。张若昀找来了最权威的专家，最终得出的结论是这项破坏不会停止不可修复，这也就意味着撒贝宁其实已经时日无多。何炅抽空回了趟恶魔界，一边抵抗着折磨人的疼痛一边在自己的书房里查阅书籍。他并没有抱太大的希望，毕竟以他在恶魔界的资历，这世上已经没有什么与恶魔有关的事情是他不知道的了。所做的这一切，不过是求个心理安慰而已。说来也是讽刺，曾经将人界搅得天翻地覆被视作恶魔界至高无上的存在的他，竟也有无能为力的时候，果然恶魔的存在只有破坏，没有拯救。

比起心里的疼痛，何炅身上的那些痛苦仿佛也不算什么了。在何炅整理好自己的情绪之后，他收到了白敬亭的消息：撒贝宁醒了。

52

经此一遭受伤的不止撒贝宁一个，还有王鸥。魏晨找到王鸥的时候她已经奄奄一息，正以一种他从未见过的脆弱姿态仰躺在地上，双手被沉重的铁锁锁在身后。那双清亮又迷人的眼睛被蒙着，长发盖住了她的半张脸。当魏晨看到这个模样的王鸥时，他几乎以为她已经死了。好在理智尚未出走，提醒着他要赶紧去确认她的情况。

“魏晨，我好疼……”这是王鸥感知到魏晨来了之后开口说的第一句话。当时的王鸥因为丧失了大量的血液变得瘦骨嶙峋，颤巍巍地缩在魏晨的怀里，声音里充满了虚弱与委屈。

魏晨从未见过这么脆弱无助的王鸥，他只能搂紧她，一遍一遍地在她耳边说：“我在，没事了没事了，马上就不疼了。”天知道他多想折回去亲手剁了那帮禽兽，可是现在不行，王鸥需要他。这是王鸥第一次对他表现出依恋，所以他要在她身边守着，哪儿也不去。

救出了王鸥的魏晨没再管接下来的事，他在放出“不留一个活口”的话之后就抱着王鸥扬长而去。此时的王鸥已经全然放松下来直接昏迷了过去。她损失的力量实在是太多了，需要大量的鲜血来补充。当然这对魏晨来说并不是什么困难的事，他如法炮制了一个刘家后山大实验室里的营养仓，将王鸥放在了里面。随后就守着她，一直到她苏醒。

鲜血供给很充足，因此王鸥很快就得以恢复，康复了的她并没有重新拾起她的事业，而是让吴昕联系了媒体召开记者招待会宣布从此退出娱乐圈。

魏晨在得到消息的第一时间就赶到了记者招待会的现场，他坐在后台思绪杂乱。他担心是在刘家的遭遇给王鸥蒙了阴影，害怕她因此而产生心理问题。

记者招待会在一众惊讶的表情中结束了。王鸥知道这个消息足够上头版头条，不过这些她已经不在意了，有更重要的事情等着她去做。当王鸥走到后台看到魏晨的时候，她下意识地抬手按了按自己的胸口。那一刹她的胸口微微发涨，有什么东西想要喷薄而出。也许这就是人类看到自己心爱之人时心跳加速的感觉吧。王鸥没有心脏，但她同样能感受到那种被一种难以言说的喜悦与悸动填满的心情。

鬼使神差地，她跑了起来，细高跟敲击在地砖上荡出脆脆的回响。魏晨赶紧冲上前一把扶住了王鸥：“跑什么，崴了脚怎么办。”那语气与其说是责备，不如说是心疼。

“崴了你就背我呗。”王鸥整个人扑到魏晨的身上，将头凑到魏晨的耳边：“魏晨，我们结婚吧。”

魏晨张了张嘴，一时之间不知道该说些什么，他不能确定这是不是王鸥一时的心血来潮。不过他很高兴，至少他的女神愿意给他回应，愿意给他幻想的空间。

王鸥松开手，看见魏晨强忍着高兴的模样就知道他想岔了，她拉起魏晨的手，低头用手指在他的掌心画圈：“在我被关起来的那段时间，我想了很多，其中想的最多的就是你。我把我们的相遇、结契、相处的一点一滴都回顾了一遍，那些都是我艰难日子里最强的支持……”说到这里，王鸥抬起头望向魏晨的眼睛，“魏晨，你知道吗，因为你我才活下来的。我不坚强，我一点都不坚强，我很脆弱。如果不是因为想你，我早就因为坚持不下去而死在那里了。但是我不能死，因为我想见到你，想当着你的面亲口对你说‘我爱你’。魏晨，你听好了，我爱你，你明白吗？”

后面的话消失在了两人相接的唇齿之间，魏晨紧紧地将王鸥搂在怀里但又怕弄疼了她，所以立马松开怀抱改为虚虚环着。这一切太过美好，就像梦一样。能做这样的一场梦，他已经很满意了。

他爱的人终是成为了他的爱人。

53

吴映洁和白敬亭坐在别墅的屋顶，手牵着手看漫天繁星听夏日蝉鸣。

经历了这么多的事，吴映洁的心境也有了很大的转变。

“真难得，还能听到蝉鸣。”吴映洁靠在白敬亭的肩上，闭着眼睛享受着夏日的微风。

“那是远方的蝉声。”白敬亭抬手揉了揉吴映洁的头，“你的听力提升了不少。”

如今的吴映洁与真正的恶魔差别也不大了，最大的区别大概就是她还有呼吸和心跳，身体还有温度，尽管她的体温变得越来越低，但是她的身体系统还算是以一个人类的方式运作着。

慢慢的，她周围的声音越来越少。以往让她烦不胜烦的蚊虫渐渐失了踪迹，她所到之处连小动物都很少见到。动物都是有趋利避害的本能的，它们在吴映洁的身上感觉到了名为“危险”的东西。

“白白，我现在算是半人半恶魔了吗？”吴映洁抬手对着月光端详。虽然月光黯淡，但这并不妨碍她看见自己的手指在月光的照射下变得莹润透光。她的肉正在消失，取而代之的是另一种东西。白敬亭说那是恶魔赖以生存的力量。

这种变化是从潘粤明消失之后开始的。那个一直被刘家用鲜血供养以维系生命的恶魔最后还是化成了飞灰在这个世界消失。

他消失的那一刻，吴映洁感觉到一阵空虚，仿佛一直守在她身边的某种东西不见了。但与此同时，吴映洁感觉到她被力量填满了。从那一刻起，吴映洁才算真正的入魔了。

她曾询问过白敬亭原因，白敬亭表示他自己也不知道。毕竟他作为恶魔来说还太年轻，生活经历也太过简单。

“也许何炅知道。”在白敬亭眼里，何炅是无所不知无所不晓的。如果说这世上有个人能解答他所有的疑问，那么那个人必然是何炅。只不过何炅现在根本无暇理会他们。撒贝宁的伤已经占据了他全部的心神，他无法分出哪怕一丝一毫来。

这种心情白敬亭可以理解。撒贝宁之于何炅，一如吴映洁之于白敬亭。

吴映洁也能明白何炅现在的感受，所以她和白敬亭选择安安静静地过着与一般人类无二的生活。仿佛之前的凶杀案、刘家的灭门案与他们都无关，他们只是普普通通的高中生一般。在这样的关节，不给别人添乱子就是最大的帮助。

撒贝宁的苏醒打破了一直以来压抑着的氛围不过却没有让何炅的心情变好。因为大家都知道，撒贝宁的时日无多。饶是何炅这般神通广大也无力回天。


	21. 入魔（二十一）

54

撒贝宁在一觉醒来后如愿地第一眼就见到了何炅，然而也只看了一眼，因为下一秒他就被何炅一把抱在怀里，视线里就只剩了何炅的一个后脑勺。

这种体验很奇特，何炅在担心他。事实上担心撒贝宁的人不少，然而只有何炅的担心才会给撒贝宁带来如此特殊的感觉。撒贝宁庆幸好在何炅此刻看不到自己的表情，自己现在大概正笑得跟个傻子一样吧。

“对不起，我没能照顾好自己。”恢复了些许元气的撒贝宁靠在何炅的身上，用手轻拍着何炅的背像哄小孩儿一样的安慰他。

何炅沉默了半晌才闷闷地说道：“我不需要你的道歉，是我太大意了。”他忘了人类究竟是何样狡黠的物种，也忘了人类又是何其脆弱的存在。他不该让撒贝宁出面的。然而事已至此，再多的懊悔也是无用。

“何炅，你知道我醒来后想的第一件事是什么吗？”这次的称呼不再是何先生，而直接改为何炅了。

何炅松开了箍着撒贝宁的手，低头与他对视：“想的是什么？”他的语气极其温柔，让撒贝宁忍不住沉醉其中。撒贝宁并没有直接回答他，而是轻轻地捧着他的脸，然后吻了上去。他没有考虑何炅会不会生气这样的问题，当他见到何炅时，何炅的表情已经说明了一切。他和自己一样深深地思慕着对方。

吻到一半，撒贝宁才晕晕乎乎地想起来，他醒过来之后没刷牙就这么直接吻上去了。一向爱干净的何炅居然能忍受这么有味道的一个吻，看来他也是真的爱自己。

一吻终了，何炅扶着撒贝宁的肩轻柔地将他推开：“撒撒，别再撩拨我了，现在的你身体并不合适。”

撒贝宁知道何炅说的是什么意思，他乖顺地任由何炅扶他躺回床上替他盖好被子。

“有些事，我想让你知道。”何炅替撒贝宁顺了顺头发，一边将挡在他额前的头发拨开一边说道，“你之所以感觉不到疼痛是因为我在你快要失去意识的时候利用了你的欲望跟你签订了契约。虽然你的疼痛被我转移走了，但是恶魔血却仍旧停留在你的体内，破坏着你身体的机能，所以……”

“所以我并不是好了，只是变得感觉不到疼了，对吗。”撒贝宁一下就想通了其中的关窍，“我还能活多久？”

撒贝宁不知道该怎么形容自己现在的心情，好像是悬了很久的大石终于落地了一样。他就知道这事不可能那么简单地过去。从杨蓉的表情里他就已经嗅出了一丝不寻常，现在看来杨蓉是希望由何炅来跟自己说这件事，所以她昨天才没开口。

“撒撒，你......”何炅张了张嘴想说些什么，却又什么都说不出口。在他活过的如此漫长的岁月里他从未尝试过去安慰谁，所以他并不知道说些什么才能让撒贝宁更坦然地面对随时可能到来的死亡。说到底，这世界上又有多少人可以直面死亡呢？在人类最深的恐惧面前，所有的语言都将是苍白的。

“这样也挺好的。”良久撒贝宁出声打破了沉默，虽然他的神色非常难看，但是他的语气却是如此的平缓，“在最美好的时节道别，这样我就可以永远刻在你的心里了。”撒贝宁抬头看着何炅神情有些调笑：“反正我总有死的那一天不是吗？对于你们这些活了上千年的恶魔来说，人类的生命跟夏虫又有什么区别呢？朝生夕死，转瞬成空……”

没错， 这一切都是事实，可这事实让何炅变得很不开心，总觉得有什么东西堵在血管里，让自己的力量不能有序流转，一切都像是闭塞着的，让他觉得浑身不通畅。他不想失去撒贝宁，一点都不想。然而他什么都做不了，只能尽他最大的力气去抱着撒贝宁，感受着人类特有的温热触感将他冰冷的身体捂暖，感受着撒贝宁缓慢而有力的心跳声一下一下地砸在他的灵魂深处，让他忍不住随之震颤。

命运真是奇妙的东西，何炅到现在才有些理解那些为爱而死的恶魔究竟在想些什么了。爱别离，实在是一种苦到极致的体验。

55

若说这段时间有什么值得高兴的事，大概就属魏晨和王鸥的婚礼。就像一夕之间开了窍一般，王鸥和魏晨陷入了热恋之中。很快，一场盛大而又极尽奢华的婚礼拉开了帷幕。为了满足王鸥的心愿，他们在十多个国家举行了各具特色的婚礼。尽管一个是前国民女神，一个是名字如雷贯耳的魏氏集团掌权人，他们两个的婚礼却非常低调，除了几个相熟的人知道外，外界对此是一概不知。

魏晨这一走，魏氏集团的很多工作就被他丢给了魏大勋。在营救王鸥的行动成功之后兄弟两个就冰释前嫌。对于魏晨来说，当初想要杀魏勋是因为害怕王鸥最后选择的人是魏勋，如今这个威胁根本就不构成威胁，兄弟俩的矛盾自然就不复存在。

而对于魏大勋而言，他从小到大在心里都是非常敬重魏晨这个哥哥的。这么多年来他的怨与不满都是因为王鸥，对于魏晨他反而没有那么多的隔阂。因此冰释前嫌是自然而然的事情。

虽然魏大勋不想再掺和魏家的事情，但奈何魏晨这次任性的很，直接就把事情一股脑地全丢给了他。连累魏大勋还得专门分神去帮魏晨看报告。不过好在何炅回来之后杨蓉就不用帮着去照看撒贝宁了，这多少让魏大勋心理上得到了慰藉。就算清楚撒队和蓉儿之间是同伴、亲人之间的关系，魏大勋难免还是会有些吃味。如今魏晨和王鸥已经修成正果，他跟蓉儿的婚事也该抓紧点才是。

然天不遂人愿，魏大勋好不容易熬过了一年等到魏晨和王鸥度蜜月回来，警队又开始忙起来。

因为身体原因，撒贝宁提交了辞呈，由魏大勋顶上升任刑警队队长。撒贝宁这一离职就打乱了原本的计划。原先上头是打算提撒贝宁来顶乔振宇升任后的缺。如今撒贝宁离开了，警局里头也没有资历够的，所以只能从外头抽调空降了一个副局长。副局长刚来，环境也不熟悉，再加上新官上任三把火，这第一把火烧的就是刑警队。搞得整个刑警队是人仰马翻，一天到晚地在那归整资料卷宗，按照最新要求重写案件报告。 

于是魏大勋心心念念的婚事一拖又是半年。不过好在杨蓉并不在意这些虚的，反正证早领了人早绑了，就算没举办婚礼魏大勋也跑不了了。等到春暖花开群芳争艳的时候，魏大勋终于能松松筋骨，一口气把两年没休的年假都攒一块儿来了。

魏大勋和杨蓉的婚礼就简单很多，他们包了个饭店礼堂请了一众同事和好友。

在同事们起着哄撺掇新郎新娘喝交杯酒的时候，杨蓉若有所感地朝礼堂的角落看了眼。穿着一身剪裁贴身的高定礼服的撒贝宁正坐在轮椅上对着她遥遥举杯，而推着轮椅的正是何炅。

见杨蓉看见了自己，撒贝宁将杯子向着她又举了举而后一口饮尽杯中的香槟。酒杯已空，撒贝宁极其自然地抬手将空杯塞到何炅手里。何炅把杯子放到一旁的桌子上后弯腰小声地询问着：“现在走吗，还是再呆会儿？”

“回去吧，已经看得差不多了。”撒贝宁冲杨蓉挥了挥手而后任由何炅将他推走。

何炅推着撒贝宁一边走一边陪他聊天：“他们一个个的都结婚了，撒先生你要不要考虑考虑我们的将来？”

“……”

“等等！”就在撒贝宁准备开口的时候，杨蓉的声音从身后传来打断了他们的对话。

何炅推着撒贝宁转过来看向抱着裙子不住喘气的杨蓉。

“那么大的姑娘了，怎么还这么毛毛躁躁的？”撒贝宁见杨蓉这狼狈的模样忍不住出声取笑她，“你怎么跑出来了？这下你家大勋怕是要误会我拐跑他媳妇儿了。”

杨蓉顺过气来没好气地把一直抓在手里的捧花塞到撒贝宁怀里：“这个给你，我一直给你留着呢，谁也没给。”

撒贝宁看着面前代表着幸福的新娘捧花，笑得一脸温柔，转头对何炅说：“这我得好好留着，等我们结婚的时候就拿着这个，然后再传给小白和鬼鬼。一代一代传下去，当个传家宝。”

“就你嘴贫。”杨蓉对着撒贝宁翻了个白眼，“谢谢你还记得今天是我的婚礼。你看我多好，不仅没问你要份子钱，还倒贴你一束新娘捧花。你可别辜负我的期望啊。哎呀，不说了，大勋该等急了。”说完杨蓉跺了跺脚也不等撒贝宁回复就又风风火火地离开了。

“我这妹子可真是个活宝，也就大勋能吃得消她这样的性子了。”撒贝宁说是这么说，手却是颇为小心地摩挲着捧花的包装，“我跟她相互扶持走了这么多年，如今还真有一种嫁女儿的感觉。到底有些感慨和不舍啊。”

“以后想她了我再带你去看她。”何炅伸出手盖上撒贝宁的手希望借此能给他些许慰藉。

撒贝宁顺势张开五指，把何炅的手指一根根的夹在指缝间：“不必了，以后不见面，这样我走的时候她才不会伤心。再说了，我现在的时间都是你的，没空再去想旁人。”

这一年半的时间里，何炅和撒贝宁形影不离焦不离孟，相处久了，何炅甚至会产生一种他们两个会一直这么走下去的错觉。

如今王鸥有了属于她的羁绊，小白也有了鬼鬼作为指引，何炅可以放下周遭的一切一心一意地陪着撒贝宁。

小白终是学会了克制自己的占有欲，特许何炅几个亲近的人叫吴映洁“鬼鬼”。如今在鬼鬼的影响下，小白正一点一点地变得鲜活。这正是何炅乐于见到的。以前的小白太过冷漠，冷漠到即使他毁灭了整个世界何炅都不会感到诧异的地步。这样并不好，至少不符合何炅的处世观念。虽然恶魔是冷冰冰的存在，但是何炅还是希望恶魔能有温度些。因欲念而生的物种，若是终其一生都被欲念操控着，那样未免太过可怜。

“我们结婚吧。”

就在何炅出神的时候，撒贝宁幽幽开口，“这束捧花拿着烫手，我想早点把它送出去。”

何炅知道撒贝宁这是在害羞，所以并不打算戳破他蹩脚的借口，而是笑着附和道：“好，婚礼地点你选，见证人的话就小白和鬼鬼？”

“行！”

在这一年半的相处下，撒贝宁已然放下了当初对白敬亭和吴映洁的隔阂。原则这种东西，早在他发现自己爱上何炅之后就背弃到脑后了。善恶从来都是复杂的东西，虽然从人类的标尺来看，白敬亭与吴映洁是十恶不赦的罪犯，但是以恶魔的角度来说，不过是弱肉强食的因果循环。若撒贝宁还是当初的撒贝宁，那么他必然会立誓一定要将这两个凶恶之徒绳之以法。可如今的撒贝宁空有一副人类皮囊，胸膛里跳动的已然是一颗恶魔的心脏。

与恶魔共沉沦，也没什么不好。

如今的鬼鬼早已没有了初见时的阴霾，反而日渐活泼可爱起来。对于撒贝宁来说她俨然成为了女儿一般的存在。何炅待小白如亲子，他视鬼鬼为爱女。他们两个的婚礼让小白和鬼鬼出席再合适不过。

“那婚期定在什么时候？”

撒贝宁想了想，说：“我们相遇的那一天怎么样？”

“那岂不是又要再等一年？”

“不愿意就算了。”

“行行行，都依你都依你。”何炅摇摇头，笑得一脸无奈，他的撒撒啊，可真是越来越可爱了。


End file.
